Fireflies II
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Five months later, and Jade and Tori are facing a new threat. Humans have returned to becoming a powerful threat they may not be able to handle. A corporation with intent to make weapons out of immortals has risen. However, a darker and more powerful threat has arisen. An ancient God. Zeus himself has come out of hiding, now calling himself Raischenzo. The first true immortal.
1. Prolouge

**Well after a while since i finished writing the first Fireflies story the new one is here. This will be a dark story setting it up for a grander universe to come in my stories between me and my pal. I plan on working on this and a ben ten story at the same time. then, I have to more stories to do and at least one more one shot to do and well I'm going to retire from fan fiction. So these next four stories coming from me will be the best ones to date. So enjoy and please R &R thanks.**

 **Short Summary: Five months after the defeat of Jelico Jade and Tori find themselves in a new battle. They now are battling a new and powerful human threat. A corporation in which they are trying to weaponize immortals. However thats not the major threat they have to face. They have to face a God, the first Immortal ever, Without him no Immortal would have existed. They must battle Zeus or as he has come to call himself Raischenzo. He is practically a God. Once worshiped by humans, now he has returned to exact his revenge on humanity for the events of the past. Jade and Tori with the help of their friends must now face off against humans, and a God. Little do they realize, there is a much larger world out there waiting for them.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. Raischenzo belongs to his owner as well. This is intended for fun and not profit.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Prologue**

The sky blazed a bright orange. No stars were visible in the night sky. The moon was broken and crumbled spreading fragmented light across the landscape. A city laid in ruins. The crumbled Hollywood sign could be seen glowing in the moonlight. Charred and burnt vehicles sat on the road. In several of them the skeletons of their owners were still sitting in them.

A bellowing and powerful roar echoed across the abandoned and destroyed city. Figures could be seen scurrying across several buildings. They were insect like in appearance. A few screams could be heard echoing throughout the city. A figure shot by quickly. The figure splashed through a puddle. Next to the puddle was a news paper. On it in large bold letters read; **_The Apocalypse Has Come._**

The figure ran up to a car and looked into it. It was a female figure. She wore tattered clothing. The low light revealed the left side of her face. It was covered in a burn scar that went up and over her temple and ear. Her eye was missing leaving her with one good eye. Looking into the car she looked at the three skeletons in it. All three were charred and black. Reaching in she opened the glovebox. To her surprise a pack of cigarettes fell out. Reaching forward she grabbed them.

"Been years since I had one" she mumbled as she opened the pack up. Taking one out she placed it into her mouth. Fishing for a lighter she pulled one out of her nap sack. Lighting it she sat down next to the car. She looked back at her black feathered wings. They were a patchwork of scars and feathers. Breathing the smoke out through her deformed nose she looked back out across the city.

It was the year 2060, and the Earth was a burning and scarred rock. A massive war had broke out in 2030 and it had lasted almost ten years. The result of this war was a destroyed earth. The war in question wasn't a war between nations but a war between humans and immortals. A chain of events that had been triggered in 2015 started it all when San Fransisco had been attacked by an unknown force. 2017 was the year that Jelico, an all powerful dragon had been unleashed. The result was a massive battle in one night to defeat the dragon and its master. Humans and some immortals battled the beast. In the end the choice of one angel and the sacrifice of one human led to the dragon's defeat. This angel was named Jade West. She now sat smoking a cigarette and looking over what remained of LA.

Jade flicked her cigarette away and took another from the pack. She sat there, looking out over the city. Her face had been burned badly during one of the battles. The same battle her face had been burnt in she had lost her mate and lover Tori Vega. She was a werewolf the leader of all werewolves. Now werewolves were nothing but a distant memory, only two remained. They had been wiped out in the early years of the war. Now they were all gone. Very few humans were left in the world and even fewer angels.

The world now belonged to the forces of darkness and the old Gods. With the return of Zeus or as he came to call himself Raischenzo many immortals flocked to him. After his rise to power others came out. The first werewolf, Persephone, her older sister Lilith, and a powerful demon of Feudal Japan simply called The Raven. Each had divided the world up into different territories. North America belonged to Raischenzo.

Jade looked up, the moon shining above her. Her one good eye closed as she lowered her head. She was supposed to be the one pure of heart. Her and Tori. They were supposed to stop all of this from happening. There were more then enough things that had accumulated to cause this to happen. It all started after the defeat of Jelico. Getting up she brushed the thoughts aside as she started walking back the way she had come. Suddenly there was a powerful roar as a building was knocked over.

"My master told me to bring you back to him alive so as he can torchere you. However he's not here and I want my revenge" a booming voice sounded from behind her.

She turned slowly to see Jelico come out of the cloud of dust. His scaled body was covered in scars. His amber eyes looked at her as she backed up from him. He smiled as he stared down at her. Suddenly gold energy charged up her body. Punching her fist out she sent a golden ball of energy at him. The blast hit him causing smoke to wrap around him.

"Oh look, I have to defend myself now" he said as his chest started to glow brightly.

Her eye shot wide as she jumped to her left. A fireball came racing at her with blinding speed. She took off running as fast as her legs could carry her. Looking back she heard Jelico roar. He gave chase crashing through buildings. Her wings started to flap. She ran for a collapsed on ramp. Running up it she panted as her wings flapped harder. Jumping off of it she took flight. Glancing back she saw Jelico take flight as well.

"Here I come" he roared as he breathed a fireball at her.

She banked to the right, avoiding the fireball. She felt the heat from it skim her body. She glanced back at the dragon before looking forward. Her hand moved back to her belt. She pressed a device on it.

 _"_ _He find you again?"_ A voice said into her ear.

"Yeah, he's following me now" she replied looking back.

"Charging, prepare to duck in three… two… now" the voice said.

She swooped down just as she did a purple beam flew over her. Glancing back she watched it slam into the dragon's chest. He roared out as the energy wrapped around his body. She smirked as two missiles flew by and slammed into him. "Just passed the barrier" she said. Looking back she watched as the dragon slammed into a barrier that shimmered with the impact. Turning around she hovered in the air and looked at the dragon.

"This won't protect you forever" Jelico growled before turning and flying away.

Jade smiled a bit, her scarred face moving the best it could. Her scarred wings slowly flapped lowering her to the ground. She stood there breathing deeply, the adrenaline wearing off as she watched the great dragon fly off. She heard the hum of engines pulling up behind her. Turning she looked to see humvees pulling up. A small band of soldiers got out each carrying assault rifles. They escorted her over to the vehicles and they climbed in. They drove back towards the way they had come from.

Cresting a hill they were given a beautiful sight. Lush green fields full of grass and flowers. Other fields were full of crops and farm animals. Past that there was a small city. They drove into it. People were walking around, families enjoying time together. She smiled a bit as she looked everyone over. This was New LA, with a population of ten thousand. This had been established in the early years of the war. Were-Vamp along with the government task force called Slayers built it. It took them three years to finish it and begin to fill it. In the center of the City there was a statue of two women. One was a woman with long hair. On her hands were green flames that never stopped burning. Behind that woman was Tori.

Jade got out of the vehicle and walked up to the statue. She reached out and placed her hand on Tori's figure. They had been immortalized in bronze as a tribute to their sacrifice. The two werewolves had given their lives to stop a massive assault on the city. Jade smiled a bit, her deformed face trying to smile.

"You keep pissing him off he's going to get lucky" a voice said from behind.

"That's why your in charge of The Death Angels" she said her voice somewhat slurred do in part to her scar.

"That's a fighting force for an invasion. We can't do much with M-4s, fifty cals and rail guns" the man said making her turn.

She looked at two men standing there. Both had jet black hair. The one on her left had a light green tinge to his skin. He looked very similar to the woman statue next to Tori. In fact she was his son. He just offered her a kind smile. He was a werewolf, just like his mother. The man next to him had a stern look on his face. He was looking at her, arms crossed as he stared at her. His blue eyes pierced her as she stood there.

"Relax Cale. First you're immortal now you have been since 2017. There's only three ways to kill you" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you, Jimmy, his kids, my mom and me are the only ones under the dome that are immortal the rest aren't" he said with a stern voice as they started to walk towards a tall building.

"Relax Cale, we all have been cooped up under this dome for fifteen years" Jimmy said making him look at him.

"There's a difference between being cooped up and trying to kill yourself" Cale said back to him.

Jade turned to face Cale who looked at her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the pack of cigarettes. She tossed them to Cale who caught them. He looked at the pack before looking at her. The three of them entered the building and moved up some steps. They came to the top floor of the building. This building was there's to live in. Their families lived in it too. The children were at school. The others were out doing their assigned work. They stood on a balcony over looking the city. There were at least twenty of these cities all around the world.

The shield had been developed thanks to the studies of Were-Vamp. It was replicated energy from ancient demons from Feudal Japan. It had saved many lives over the years. She felt a tap on her shoulder making her look. Cale passed her a cigarette as Jimmy poured them all a glass of brandy. They were in charge and oversaw everything that occurred in the city. They were fair and just leaders, trying to keep everyone together. A door opened behind them making them look.

First walked in two twenty year old women. Both had green and black feathers in their hair. They talked and laughed as two young children ran by them. They were Jimmy's daughters, part werewolf and bird demon. The children had been adopted by them after finding them almost wild. They had been found outside of the dome, hidden in a building with their dead parents. Behind them was a woman in her mid thirties. This was Cale's mother Melissa she like Cale was immortal thanks in part to the events of 2017. Behind them were two older women and an older African American man. They were Drake, Nikki, and Ashley, Cale's siblings. This was all that was left of their families.

"And this right here is why we think before we piss off a giant fire breathing lizard" Cale said lighting his cigarette.

Jade looked at him, her scarred face looking at him. "You all still have part of your families. Mines gone" she said lowering her head.

Jimmy turned her around to look at them. "They're your family too. We're all family" he said making her look at him.

"He's right, we all survived this long together. It wasn't just the weapons it was our connection to one another" Cale said smiling at her.

She smiled at him before turning to look over the city again. She glanced back to see them walk to join everyone. She crushed out her cigarette and looked at the city again. It was starting to shutdown people were going to bed for the night. Turning she walked back into her house and went to her room. Walking up to it she walked into her room. Looking around she saw pictures. Pictures of her and Tori, her friends, and her family. The war of 2030 took so much from her. So many people she loved were dead. Turning to her right she saw a mirror looking back at her. Walking over to it she looked at her reflection. The burn scar covered just about sixty percent of her head and face. The side that wasn't scarred had short cut hair.

Turning slowly she looked away, her scar reminded her all the time of Tori. Walking over to her bed she sat down and sighed softly. It had been fifteen years since Tori died. Not a day went by that her mind was filled with thoughts of her werewolf lover. Suddenly the earth shook throwing her off of her bed. Getting up she staggered through her door. Looking she saw everyone join her.

"Earthquake?" She asked looking at Cale.

He pulled up a holographic pad and looked at it. "No, there was no signs leading up to it" he said looking at her.

Suddenly sirens started wailing across the city. Her, Cale, and Jimmy both looked out the window. Walking out onto the balcony they looked around. A few buildings had toppled over. However no rescue crews were going to aid anyone. Instead the army was moving down the street. As they were they were ordering people into shelters. They were also drafting fighting age men into the army. Squads of Death Angels were moving onto rooftops. They gripped onto rail guns and rocket launchers. Suddenly there was a deep roar followed by a powerful shriek. The three of them looked up as Jelico flew past with a giant raven right behind him.

"Hello New LA" a voice boomed from the clouds. "Prepare to meet your end".

They looked up as a figure lowered from the clouds. It was Raischenzo. His body started to glow. As it did he extended his right hand towards the center of the city. A powerful black energy slammed into the dome stopping it. However his body glowed again and in a flash lightening charged down the beam. It slammed into the top of it causing the black to shoot down the whole dome.

They heard Jelico roar making them look up past him. His body was now streamline as he dove at the city. Suddenly he crashed through the dome. He slammed into the ground with a thunderous crash. He raised up out of the dust roaring loudly, fire burning out of his mouth. Defense systems appeared from the buildings and started firing at the dragon. Everyone started Firing at the dragon as he spun around burning the ground.

Cale walked over to a picture. Ripping it down he looked at a hole in the wall. Reaching in he grabbed his old mask he used to wear. Reaching further in he grabbed a large glowing rail gun. It was his own customized rail gun. Walking to the door he quickly spun around and started running for the balcony. Jade and Jimmy parted as he jumped off of the balcony. They watched him as he flew through the air he fired a shot. The bright green beam slammed into Jelico's head. The blast knocked him to the ground.

"He'll keep the dragon busy" Jimmy said looking down as Cale continued to fire at Jelico.

"And you?" Jade asked looking to him.

The Raven shrieked again making him look up. It flew by as it did a very powerful gust of wind came by. "I've got her" he said jumping over to another building. He landed on the roof and looked up. The Raven circled over again. "Midoriko" he shouted looking at the Raven.

Upon hearing him shout the Raven stopped and hovered in the air. It looked right at him. Slowly it swooped down, its wings circled around its body and out of the bottom came a woman wrapped in a feather cloak. Black spiked hair with red bangs sat atop her head. Opening the close the woman wore a black and green feathered dress. She looked at Jimmy, her irises were blood red while her sclera was a jet black color. On the back of her neck was a pentagram. "Hello Jimmy, how are the girls?" She asked with a smirk.

"Good, we're grandparents now" he said looking at her.

"I'd love to meet them" she said smiling, two fangs appearing from her mouth.

"Not going to happen, as far as we are all concerned you're dead" he said pointing a finger at her.

"But, I stand right here before you" she said smiling at him.

"No, I see a monster. We had a good thing going. You had been freed from your curse. We had a family and we were happy. Then he comes along in need of someone to control his undead army. He promises you power and you jump on it and abandon us. No, I do not see my wife, she's dead. I see Kuruchi and Moniku" he growled. His comment infuriated Midoriko. Suddenly they charged each other. As they did Jimmy became a white plasma covered werewolf.

Back on the balcony Jade looked as Raischenzo landed on a building. He was smiling as he looked the destruction over. Jade prepared to attack him when suddenly the door exploded off its hinges making her look back. Coming through the door she saw a woman with white hair. She had a wolf fur wrapped around her body. It was Yurei, the first werewolf. Two more people walked in behind her. One had jet black hair and bright red eyes. She was a vampire named Carmilla. She was once Jade's ally and friend now she was her enemy. Behind her was another woman an African American woman with deep red eyes. This was Summer, once a Death Angel now a vampire. She followed Carmilla and abandoned her family.

"Kill 'em all" Carmilla growled.

Jade looked on in horror as the two vampires and werewolf attacked and killed everyone in the room. Blood started to stain the carpet around the bodies. Looking back she saw Jimmy get decapitated by Midoriko. Looking beyond that she watched the army get destroyed by hordes of demons, vampires and undead. Cale roared catching her attention. He was jumping off of a building a battle ax in hand as he launched himself at Jelico. The dragon breathed out a fireball at him. He was consumed by the fireball killing him. Civilians were being slaughtered by the thousands. Tears dripped from her eye as she looked up to Raischenzo who was looking at her. Anger and hatred consumed her as she took off from the balcony. She flew towards Raischenzo who smiled. She landed on the building and looked at him.

"Jade, I commend you for surviving this long" he said bowing his head to her.

"You couldn't just leave us alone you won. The world is yours. You already killed Tori couldn't you just leave me in peace?" She growled looking at him.

"If it's any consolation. After I kill you I'll leave humanity alone. I have to kill the one pure of heart to make sure nothing can oppose me" he said with a shrug.

"So with my death, humanity will be left alone?" She asked looking at him.

"You've known me for thirty three years. In those years never once did I make a promise I didn't keep. I am a man of honor and you know that" he said walking around the building.

Jade looked at him before looking down to the slaughterhouse that was the streets below. There were at least fifteen more cities around the world that were full of humans. If she died the rest of humanity would be safe. More importantly with her death she would be united with Tori. Looking out across the city she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"It will be quick and painless" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Before she could say anything he stabbed a golden blade through her neck. Her eyes shot wide before they sunk deeply. She died instantly at his feet.

XX

Jade shot up in bed gasping. Her hand grabbed the back of her neck. There was no wound or blade. Kicking her feet over the side of her bed she sat there. Her wings glowing in the moonlight. Placing her face into her hands she sighed as she breathed deeply.

 _"_ _This is the future to come"_ a voice said into her head making her look up. Just then she heard a deep gasp behind her making her look. Suddenly Tori shot up in bed shocking her.

"Tori, you're awake" she said quickly shooting over to her lover.

"Jade, we have a problem" Tori gasped looking over to her.

"Yeah, we do" Jade said with a nod.


	2. Chapter One

**Yes, I know I've been very busy, life of a camera guy and Video editor. But I've finally gotten around to writing this and let's just say my old ways of being mean are still running well. This will set the tone for the whole story. Enjoy, please R &R thanks.**

 **rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and language.**

 **disclaimer I own nothing to do with Victorius. This is a work of fiction inspired by C-Plause. It is not intended for profit.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter One**

 **Japan Two Months Later**

Black smoke began to fill a graveyard. It swirled around as if it had a mind of its own. A figure walked through it, his red eyes looking over the gravestones. He stopped when he heard ground shifting. Looking to his right he saw the ground bust open with a skeletal hand. Watching closely flesh and ligaments started to grow over the limb. Climbing out of the ground was a samurai warrior. The warrior looked to the man standing in the black smoke.

"Why have I been awakened?" The warrior asked.

"To serve me" the man responded. "I am Raischenzo, your leader. I am raising an army. We have much work to do."

The warrior looked at him before pulling his sword out. Kneeling before Raischenzo he bowed his head to him. They looked around as other samurais came to join them. They all kneeled before Raischenzo making him smile.

"I need more" he said looking at them.

"My lord, there is a cave system not far from here" a samurai said standing up causing Raischenzo to turn to look at him.

"What about it?" The ancient God asked looking at him.

"There was once a clan of demons there. They were all slaughtered in one night. They might be of use" the warrior suggested.

"Show me" Raischenzo ordered. He along with his Samurai warriors made there way to a cave system. Walking in Raischenzo looked around to see skeletons laying around on the ground. He closed his eyes and heard screaming in his head as if he was seeing the slaughter unfold before him. Reaching into his furred cape he pulled out a small black stone box. Opening it up the black smoke began to fill the cave. "Arise Okami Clan, your master Commands it."

XX

Jade looked as Tori was going through physical therapy. Due to her injuries sustained during the battle her body needed to repair itself. Isaac's attacks and a building falling on her did so much damage to her body that not even the healing factor of the werewolf could fully heal her.

Tori pulled on a large rubber band as she did she felt her muscles tighten. Her face winced in pain. She held the band up as the therapist said. After a few seconds she had to let her hand down. The woman offered a kind smile and Tori just looked away from her.

"Tori, everyone has trouble. Your unique physiology makes it harder for you to heal right" the doctor said looking at her.

"Yeah, the joys of being a werewolf" Tori grumbled.

Jade looked on as Tori got up and limped over to her side. Placing her arm around her she smiled at her lover. Her lips kissed her tenderly on her forehead. "Let's go home" Jade said softly.

Tori nodded and together they left the office, one ran by werewolves. They walked over to their car. Climbing in Jade looked over at Tori. Her werewolf lover had slipped into a deep depression ever since waking back up. It hurt Jade seeing her like this. She just wanted her happy and loving Tori back. The Drive home took five minutes and soon they were inside. Tori limped into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Reaching forward she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

She looked on as images of werewolves and vampires flashed across the screen. "Are you an immortal who just wants to be human again.?" The commercial asked. She looked on as different vampires and werewolves all nodded. "Then, come to Were-Vamp, we have the cure."

Tori stared at the TV watching as vials of the cure were pictured on the screen. Sighing she looked at them before looking to herself. It had been five years since humans had learned of werewolves and vampires. Then two years after that humans learned that there were demons that were prevalent in Feudal Japan. Now, they know of Angels and a different type of demon. Now, humans either wanted to kill immortals, join them, or help them.

With the destruction of LA, at the hands of Samuel White as he controlled Jelico. Humanity learned of dark and powerful forces that the Immortal world held. Now darker days seemed to be on the horizon for Immortals and humans. Tori looked to the remote and picked it back up. She started to click through the channels until she found cartoons. They always seemed to put her mind at ease.

Jade stood in the kitchen, she prepared dinner for her and Tori. Both had lots of healing to do. Jade's healing had to come in her mind. For her she had been dealing with flashbacks and PTSD. Slicing the chicken she stopped, her hand trembling. She dropped the knife and clenched her fist. "Not now" she hissed closing her eyes. When she opened them she found herself gripping her sword. Her eyes were locked with Cale's as he died in front of her. Pushing back she slammed into the island in the kitchen. Gasping she looked around to see her house.

Sweat dripped off her brow. She could feel her wings struggling to get out of her tattoos on her back. "Of everything my mother taught me about being an angel, she didn't teach me how to cope" she mumbled as she moved back to the food.

Twenty minutes later they sat down to dinner. It was quiet as they both ate. Neither one talked as they both had their minds preoccupied. Tori slowly pushed some food around, taking a few bites when she wanted to. Slowly she looked over to Jade who was taking a bite of her chicken.

"Jade" she said catching the angel's attention.

"Hmm" Jade said, her eyes lifting up to Tori.

"I've been thinking" Tori spoke softly as she sat her fork down.

"About?" The angel asked looking at her.

"I don't want to be a werewolf anymore, I'm thinking of going to get the cure" Tori said lowering her head.

Jade looked at her as her eyes went wide. "Tori you can't do that, we're The Ones Pure of Heart, we are the ones meant to decide fate" Jade said looking to Tori as she turned and looked at her.

"That's just it, what if we were wrong. What if Allison and Sikowitz were wrong. We're supposed to protect humanity from the true evil out there. I almost handed the world over to them on a silver platter. I gave Lilith Jelico's tooth. On top of that neither one of us even saw Samuel as being the real threat. Face it we were wrong, they were wrong, I'm not one pure of heart" Tori explained her heart heavy with sadness over all the lives lost during Jelico's rampage.

"Tori, that wasn't your fault" Jade said her hand reaching over to take Tori's.

The werewolf pulled her hand back and looked at her. Her eyes growing dark as she stared at Jade. "Yes it fucking was" she growled staring at Jade. "I should have known Lilith wasn't you. If I had none of that wouldn't have happened" she screamed getting up from the table.

Jade shot up and tried to move over to Tori but she just pushed her away. "Tori, let me in, I can't help if you don't let me in" Jade pleaded with her.

"Well maybe I don't want to let you in" Tori screamed at her causing Jade to step back.

Jade felt her anger start to well up an in a flash she snapped. "Fine yes, it was your fault. You fucked her and then fucked the world. You're a pathetic werewolf and a lousy girlfriend" Jade screamed. Suddenly her eyes shot wide realizing what she had just said. She stared at Tori who stared back at her. The werewolf's eyes burned with pain as she stared at the angel. "Tori, I'm... I'm sorry..." she started to cry but Tori just stepped back from her more.

"So... I guess that's it, we're done, aren't we?" Tori asked softly.

Jade turned away from her, her hand going up over her mouth as she cried softly. "I... I guess so" she said softly, trying to stifle a sob.

Tori looked at her before turning and walking out the front door. Standing on the porch she sighed before falling to her knees. Tears poured from her eyes as she started crying. Suddenly her head snapped up screaming, the pain pouring out of her. Inside Jade was crying too, her hands gripping onto the table. Just then her hands swiped out pushing the dishes and food onto the floor. Falling to her knees she screamed, angry with herself for what she said to Tori. Slowly she curled into a fetal position, her arms wrapping around her legs. They were now separated and they both lost the one they loved.

XX

Japan

Raischenzo walked around a small town. His white hair and furred cape swirled with a gust of a breeze. His feathered wings fluttered against his back. He smiled a bit, his fangs being exposed. He looked around to see it was abandoned. It had been abandoned for centuries. Looking back he looked at his army of undead warriors. He had nearly three hundred soldiers at his disposal. However two hundred he had a special mission for. He needed more for his army. More to take on the Ones Pure of Heart. He looked as the leader of the Okami clan walked up to him.

The man was once a leader of demons in the Feudal Era of Japan. His clan gave rise to werewolves. They had an infectious bite that would turn people into wolf demons. Due to this it gave rise to the first werewolf. However that became their downfall as she had slaughtered them all in one night. The leader wore a wolf pelt in the form of a cape. His body was muscular and covered in scars. His eyes were a deep amber color. His hair was black and ran down his back. He came up to Raischenzo and kneeled before his leader.

"Zun, I need you to do something for me. You and your warriors" he said looking at him.

"Yes, my lord" the reincarnated demon of Feudal Japan said bowing his head.

"Take your army, head west. There is a vast land there. I was told the city you need to locate is called LA. Once there you must locate and attack The Ones Pure of Heart" Raischenzo ordered looking to the leader of the wolf clan.

"Do you not want us to kill them?" Zun asked looking up to Raischenzo.

"No, you know the power in this box" Raischenzo said holding onto the black stone box. "The power from a member of your sister clan is contained in this box. You know there is only one way to kill you and your clan. As I recall there are no more Holy Warriors, that makes you unstoppable. Besides, I want to kill them myself."

Zun just nodded and stood up. He bowed his head to Raischenzo who placed his hand on his subject's head. Turning Zun let out a howl that echoed over the army. Two hundred howls sounded in response to him. Together they all ran past the Old God. The wind from them kicked up his cape and swirled his hair. Smiling he turned as the last soldier ran past him. His hand came to a rest on the hilt of his sword as he stared at the retreating forms.

"Prepare the world for my return" he spoke softly as the moon shone down on him.


	3. Chapter Two

**Well I'm in the process of quitting smoking so I've gotta occupy my mind and time. That being said what better way to do it than writing. I want to pump this story out because it's part of a larger universe me and my pal have been working on. So here is the new chapter I hope y'all like it please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. This is a work of fiction not meant for profit but entertainment.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Two**

Jade stood in front of a mirror looking at herself. Steam filled the bathroom after just taking a shower. Her damp hair hung around her head and water slowly rolled down her bare back. Her tattoos were glistening in the lights of the bathroom. Closing her eyes the steam was replaced with smoke and the burning city of LA. Looking around she watched herself battle Samuel as the dragon soared overhead. The flash of the nuclear bomb made her look around as Jelico flew into it. Suddenly Samuel's sword shot out of her chest making her scream.

"You will never escape this" A Jelico possessed Samuel growled into her ear.

Jade screamed out and slammed her fist into the mirror shattering it. Dropping down against the bathtub. Tears dripped from her eyes, and blood dripped from her hand. She looked to her hand to see shards of the mirror in her knuckles and fingers. Placing her face into her hands she sobbed loudly. She had lost Tori through her own stupidity. Wrapping her arms around her knees she rested her chin on them.

She looked at the shattered mirror around her. Looking to her hand she started pulling the pieces of glass from her hand. The bloody glass clattered on the floor by her feet. Slowly getting up she walked over to the door and opened it. Stopping she looked to see a bloody Cale and Allison standing in the hallway looking at her.

"Look at what you've become, you lost the woman you love" Cale said looking at her.

"Now you are in charge of all angels and you can't even do that" Allison said blood rushing out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Fuck off, the both of you" she hissed walking through them.

"Jade, who are you... oh my god I'm sorry" Beck said coming out of the kitchen but stopping to shield his eyes when he saw a nude Jade in front of him. Since Tori and Jade broke up Beck had been staying with Jade while Andre had been staying with Tori. Both thought it was a good idea since they didn't want either of them to hurt themselves.

"What? Not like you haven't seen it before" she said walking past him into the kitchen. "Besides, you are a guest in my house."

"What happened to your hand?" He asked looking at her bloody hand.

"Punched the mirror, lost my temper. It's no problem I don't even feel the pain" she said looking at her hand. Wiping the blood away she saw the wounds were already healed. Lifting her head up she looked to see the clock ticking away above her. It was just about eight thirty at night. Reaching forward she grabbed a strawberry and ate it before looking over to Beck. "Go home tonight Beck, spend time with Trina. I'm going out" she said walking past him.

"Jade, do you think that's a good idea?" He asked stepping into her path.

She looked up at him and smirked. "You know full well, I can make you move. I need this for me. Now move" she said pushing him away.

"Jade, I care for you, we all do" he said after her as her nude figure moved up the stairs.

"I know you do" she called back to him as she moved to the door. "I just want you all to fuck off right now" she mumbled walking into her bedroom.

XX

Pulsing music pumped through the club and people danced to the rhythm of the music. Jade sat at the bar sipping on a whiskey. Her blue eyes glowing in the Ultraviolet lights of the club. She wore a black mini skirt that left little to the imagination. Her top was a white v-neck that glowed brightly in the lights. Looking down the bar she looked to see a stunning blonde at the end looking back at her.

Jade looked back to her drink and drank it down in one gulp. Raising her hand the bartender walked over. He filled the glass for her and looked to her with a smile. She prepared to pay him when a slender hand beat her to the punch. She looked at the hand to see it was connected to the beautiful blonde from down the bar. The blonde smiled at her before taking the seat next to her. Jade looked her over before looking up to the mirror again. Closing her eyes the pulsing music filled her head. Opening her eyes back up she looked up to see the burning city again with helicopters flying over.

"I'm Cassandra" the woman called to her.

The voice snapped her from her vision. Looking over she looked to see the woman smiling at her. She wore a blue blouse with a black skirt. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Jade chugged her drink. "Jade" she responded looking at the woman's exposed cleavage. She smiled a bit, exposing her teeth almost as if she found prey. Grabbing the woman's hand she pulled her away from the bar they both moved out to the dance floor.

They started dancing and gyrating against each other. Turning the woman around she pressed her body against the woman's. She felt her tense up and her body quiver out of pleasure. She took this opportunity to kiss the woman's neck. She heard her gasp in pleasure. Moving her hands down her body she tugged at the waistband of her skirt. Spinning around the woman looked her in the eyes. Jade's eyes glowed intensely as she looked at Cassandra.

"Show me where you live" the blonde said with a breathy voice in Jade's ear.

XX

Jade slammed Cassandra into the wall of the hallway. They both moaned as they bit each other's lips. Moving to her bedroom she opened the door and pulled Cassandra into the bedroom. The blonde in question pushed Jade onto her bed. Smiling she pulled her shirt off and slowly pulled her skirt off. Jade smiled up at the woman who was only wearing a thong.

"Get undressed, I want this to be a good and lasting fuck" She ordered the angel who gave her a seductive smirk.

Jade shot up and pressed her lips to Cassandra's. Spinning around she pushed her onto the bed and in one move she ripped her thong from her body. Cassandra looked up at Jade with a seductive and hungry look. Jade got out of her clothes and climbed onto the bed hovering over the woman she grabbed her knees and spread her legs. The woman reached over and shut the lights off. Moonlight flooded the room and in the darkness Jade's wings spread wide, the moonlight gleaming off of the black feathers.

XX

Tori lifted her right leg up. Tied to her ankle was a five pound weight. She looked up to the doctor who was smiling at her. She looked over to see Andre leaning up against the wall. He was flirting with one of the nurses. The nurse walked off and Andre watched her walk off.

"Werewolves with human lovers sometimes hurt them during sex" the doctor said chuckling as she looked back to Tori.

"You know a little pain is a good thing" he said chuckling as he looked back to her.

"Usually it results in a clean up crew" she said glancing back to see Andre's face drop a little.

Tori lowered her leg and sighed as the doctor untied her ankle. She looked back up to the clan leader who turned and started to limp away. "Miss Vega" the doctor said stopping her.

"Yeah?" She asked looking back at her.

"You're in charge of the City Stalkers now. You haven't given us an order. There have been reports of demons starting to rise up again. Some of the vampire clans are starting to reform. Many don't want to fight anymore. Others have been planning moves. On top of that the Angels haven't seen or heard from Jade in over a week" the doctor explained looking to her leader.

The mention of Jade's name really seemed to hurt Tori and it showed. Turning Tori looked back to the woman. Walking up to her she motioned a nurse over. Looking back she motioned Andre too. Walking up he looked at her.

"Kneel" Tori ordered the doctor.

The doctor looked at her confused and chuckled a bit. Tori wasn't smiling she nodded showing how serious she was. The woman kneeled before Tori. Reaching up Tori extended her claw in her right finger. Looking at it she sliced her palm open making her gasp slightly. She noticed something, the feeling of cutting herself made the pain inside of her disappear. Looking at the blood she dipped her thumb into the small pool forming in her palm. Placing it on her forehead she made two thumb marks and a line to her nose. "In front of these witnesses I now leave you in charge of the City Stalker Clan" she said looking at the woman who's eyes grew wide. "Arise clan leader" she said backing up.

"This wasn't what I had in mind" the doctor protested.

"I'm done with it all" Tori said walking away.

Andre followed her out the door towards their car. "Tori, what was that?"

"I'm done with it, I want nothing to do with this anymore" Tori said getting into her car.

"I didn't think you had a choice being who you were" he said getting into the car.

Tori looked at him before she started driving them back to his house. As they drove they happened to drive by Jade's house. Tori focused on the road, her eyes not wanting to look at the building. However her eyes looked back at the mirror to see the building. Slowly she pulled up to Andre's house. Looking over to Andre he looked back at her.

"I don't think I should leave you" he said looking at her.

"Get out" she said softly not wanting to look at him.

"But... girl I..." he started to say softly.

"Get... out" she said in a demanding tone.

"Tori" he protested.

"I said get the fuck out" she screamed, her eyes becoming dark green.

Andre just nodded and climbed out closing the door, he turned around and prepared to say something. Suddenly Tori sped off leaving him there. He stood there looking at her retreating car. Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed it and placed it to his ear.

XX

Tori sat on her couch, tears dripping from her eyes as she stared at a picture. It was one of her and Jade. Reaching up her claws extended. She looked at her arm and slowly she placed her claw to her tan flesh. Closing her eyes she pulled the claw straight down quickly. Gasping she heard the trickling of blood dripping onto the hardwood floor. Looking at the wound she watched as the blood slowly stopped flowing and the wound started to heal.

Screaming she started slicing into her arm, blood pooling around her on the floor. Looking up to the picture again she grabbed it and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall. Realizing what she did she scurried across the floor and clung to the picture. She held it against her body and started crying softly.

"I want you back" she screamed out.

"You know that's not a good idea" a voice said from her right.

She looked to see Sikowitz sitting in the chair. He smiled at her as she stared at him. "You're dead, how are you here?" She asked looking at him.

"Your mind can do amazing things when you're in distress" he said with a shrug.

"Why is it bad, after all you said we were the deciders of fate" she said looking at him.

"I did, but you after all did give the tooth to Lilith" he said staring at her.

Tori started to cry more as she grabbed tightly onto the picture. Looking back up she saw Sikowitz was gone. Looking up in front of her she turned the TV on. Looking on she saw an add for Were-Vamp on the screen. She saw the vials pictured on the screen and the CEO of the company talking. The large muscular man was talking about the cure. He had a crew cut and was offering a kind smile. Getting up he almost looked as if he was looking right at her.

"You know what you want to do, it's your choice" he said smiling through the TV.

XX

Tori stood in front of a building looking up at it. The glow of the Were-Vamp logo, a logo consisting of a yellow W and a white V shined down on her. Walking forward she opened the door and looked to see a woman sitting behind the counter. She looked up to Tori and smiled at her.

"Welcome to Were-Vamp, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Tori looked at her before looking back to the door. Do I really want to do this? She thought to herself as she looked at the door. Closing her eyes she pictured herself handing the tooth to Lilith in her Jade form. Yes I am. Sighing Tori looked back to the woman. "I'm a werewolf and want to be cured" she said softly.

The woman smiled and stood up. "Please follow me" she said walking around to Tori.

Tori followed the woman down the hall. As they walked they looked to see guards in the halls. Some scientists walked around looking at the new werewolf. As they walked they came up to a security checkpoint. "Please, due to some recent threats against the company, all new arrivals must go through a clearance" the woman said.

Tori nodded and looked as two guards walked up to her. They patted her down and then scanned her with a metal detector. Walking forward she looked as the doctor put on latex gloves. She smiled again and asked for Tori's arm. She nodded and the woman placed a needle into her veins. She took a sample of her blood and placed it into a machine. She looked closely at the screen and read it closely. Just then Tori noticed the security camera focused in on her. She shyly looked away back to the woman.

"Okay, everything is good please follow me" the woman said. Tori nodded and followed her back towards more rooms. Opening the door the woman looked to her. "Please, take a seat. One of our scientists will be in shortly to administer the cure" the woman said smiling kindly.

Tori nodded and walked over to a chair. She sat down, her hands were rubbing her knees nervously as she looked around the office. There were pictures of the anatomy of werewolves and vampires. She looked around the room looking at other pictures of happy families. Sighing a bit she looked down to her pants as she pulled out the picture of her and Jade. She stared at it before her hand reached up and she started to tear it.

Suddenly the door flew open and three soldiers darted in. To her shock three of them raised their guns up. In a flash they fired darts into her. She staggered backwards and fell to her knees. She looked at the picture and slowly picked it up and held onto it. Looking up she blacked out and fell forward.

A man walked through the group of soldiers and looked down at Tori. He had multiple tattoos going up and down his arms. They were of different Japanese symbols. The man looked around at the soldiers and nodded.

"Get her fitted with a collar, and then down to a cell" the man said.

"Yes sir" a soldier said collecting Tori up.


	4. Chapter Three

**Well a new chapter is here and I'm making up for lost time. So this chapter will be the last of the setup chapters and soon we'll be getting to some meat of the story. It's helping to build up a universe tying it into two more series that have been written later on it will become more clear what the universe is. As for now here is the new chapter oh and like my other stories there is a music mix to go with it. The Fireflies II soundtrack. Please enjoy and R &R please I want to hear your thoughts on the story.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. It is meant to entertain and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Three**

 **One month later**

A bell rung and Tori's eyes opened. She looked as her cell door opened and in walked two guards. One held onto a shock baton and motioned her towards the door. Getting up she slowly walked over to them. One stopped her and checked her collar to see it was functioning. The other motioned her to the commons area of the prison. Looking around she looked as vampires and werewolves were sitting around talking as they fed on their rations. She looked like the others who wore an all white outfit. Her left eye was bruised due to beatings she's received.

Above them on catwalks guards moved around. They gripped onto sub machine guns all loaded with special ammunition. Each watched closely keeping an eye on each prisoner. Tori had been a prisoner for a month now but unlike the others in the prison she didn't want to leave. She felt like she deserved this, this was her punishment for the destruction of LA.

"Vega, front and center" a guard shouted.

Tori stood up and walked up to the guard who shouted for her. He looked at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards a door. They walked through the door before suddenly she was struck in the back of her head. She fell to her knees gasping in pain when suddenly she was punched in the side of the head.

"Come on puppy, fight back" a man said looking at her.

"No" she wheezed out only for another strike to hit her in her ribs.

"That's enough" a voice said from down the hall.

Tori looked up to see the man walking down the hall. The tattooed leader of the building walked up to them. He looked down at her before looking to a soldier. He wore a pair of kaki pants and a white button down shirt. He had a rib holster which held a pistol. His brown hair gleamed in the lights of the hallway. "Take her to my office" he ordered walking back the way he came.

Getting up she was pushed down the hall following the man. She looked around to see vampires and werewolves being experimented on. In one room she saw a werewolf had been cut open and was being dissected. She looked away quickly when she saw the werewolf was still alive. She could hear some screams coming from rooms telling her many vampires and werewolves were suffering the same fate. Eventually she was pushed into a room with the leader. He walked over to a window and looked out over the city. Construction crews still continued to work on the city and repair it in the wake of Jelico's attack.

"You can leave us" he ordered the soldiers.

"Sir?" One asked.

"I'll be fine, go" he said not turning around.

Tori looked back at them as they walked out of the room. She was left standing there looking around. She looked up to see different pictures and newspaper clippings. In the corner of the room she saw a bow. Above it was a katana sword that had inscriptions engraved in it. A clatter was heard making her look as the man sat his pistol down on the desk.

"Victoria Maryanne Vega," he said flipping through a file. "Father, David Vega. Mother, Holly Vega. Significant other, Jade West" he said looking the file over.

Tori winced at the mention of Jade's name. She looked away before sighing. "Used to be" she mumbled.

"What?" He asked looking up at her.

"She used to be, we broke up almost two months ago" she said, pain sounding in her voice.

"That's a shame" he said with a shrug.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at him.

"Jack, Jack Hench. I'm in charge of this facility" he said leaning back in his chair. "You know, those collars may inhibit your abilities, but it does nothing to stop strength. You're the only one in this building that doesn't fight back when you get beat. Why is that?"

"I deserve it" she said looking at him.

"How so?" He asked, his fingers coming to a rest under his jaw.

Tori looked at him before looking back out the window. She motioned with her head towards the window. Turning in his chair he looked out the window to see the rebuilding city. Glancing back he looked at her. "I caused all of this, this was my doing. I handed one of the most powerful Immortal weapons over to Lilith. All the people who died, their blood is on my hands" she said, a tear dripping from her right eye as she lowered her head.

"You can't really believe that can you?" Jack asked looking back to her. He noticed her head was down and a soft sob escaped her lips.

"How can I not, I was there, I know what I did" she said softly.

Jack looked at her before looking over to his sword. Glancing back at her he stared at her. "Two years ago San Francisco was devastated by a massive attack from ancient demons. The government covered it up, they deemed the public didn't need to know about what once shared our planet with us. I was there, I was part of the fight and I personally battled two of the demons" he said standing up. He walked over to his sword and ran his fingers over the blade.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked looking at him.

"Because in the midst of the battle I met a woman. She was a warrior that had been trained in dealing with those creatures. I was too except I didn't have a teacher, I'm self taught, and still learning" he explained looking back at her. Rolling his sleeves up he showed her his tattoos. "Holy inscriptions, that's what these are, they protect me. Or offer power boost. The point is..." he sat on the edge of his desk and looked at her as she stared back at him. "She told me that nothing is as it seems. To never be to quick to judge what I see. Humans can be more monstrous than immortals. We see it in the news all the time.

"You made a mistake, granted it was one that leveled a city. However it was a city, no matter how many get destroyed humans always manage to bounce back" he said offering a kind smile making her arch her eyebrows.

"Why are you kind to me compared to the others" she asked looking at him.

"Because One Pure of Heart, I know that out in the world are real and true threats to humanity. One dragon while devastating it was, the one who created it has to be more powerful. If that threat ever returns, humans won't be able to win. We'll need you and the other Immortals with extraordinary gifts" he explained before standing up.

"Is that why I am here?" She asked looking up to him.

"Yes, your abilities might be able to be harnessed to be used to fight future threats" he explained before walking over to the door. Opening it he looked at the guards. "Take her back to her cell, oh and she no longer gets beaten. I find out any of you do, well that hybrid we've been chasing, I'll personally give you to him as a snack" he ordered before looking back to Tori. "I enjoyed our talk Tori, hope to have another soon" he said as she walked past him.

Jack closed the door just as his phone stared to ring. Walking over he pressed the speaker phone. "Jack Hench" he said into the speaker.

"Jack, it's Steve, where are we on Tori Vega" a deep voice filled his office.

"Well it's tough, we've found no genetic markers in her blood to suggest that she has anything unique about her. She's just a normal werewolf with supernatural gifts" he said with a shrug to himself.

XX

Tori laid on the bed in her cell. She stared up at the bunk above her. Nestled in the metal frame was the picture of her and Jade. Reaching up she ran her fingers over the faces in the picture. She couldn't deny it, she loved Jade still and missed her with all of her heart. The woman was always on her mind and it caused her pain but it also shielded her from the pain of the prison she was in. Her door opened making her look.

"You got a bunk mate wolf, try not to kill her we like this vampire" a guard said pushing a woman into the room.

Tori looked at her to see her covered by a shadow. Her eyes glowed red as she stared at her. Slowly the woman stepped into the moonlight shining through a small window. She had tan skin and an hourglass figure. Her red eyes changed to a teal color. Her hair was short cut to about her shoulders and was a light brown. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at Tori.

"I'm Tori" she said looking at the woman.

"Alexa" she said with a sneer.

XX

It was about two in the morning when the door opened again. Guards rushed in and grabbed Tori from her bed. They pulled her out into the commons where Jack stood. He looked down at her as she was brought up to him. "Sorry Tori, orders from up top" he said with a shrug. Turning around he led them down a hall back towards an operating room.

Inside was a chair that Tori was pushed into. They strapped her down and hooked a halo up to her head. They strapped her head to the chair keeping it in place. Her eyes moved around to see scientists moving around. Looking up she saw a fine drill bit hooked into the halo. Her eyes grew wide as she heard the drill turn on.

"This will be excruciatingly painful" a doctor said looking at her. "But, you're a werewolf, you'll heal."

The drill bit whirled to life and moved closer to her forehead. It made contact with her skin causing her to scream out a blood curdling scream as the bit connected with her skull. Blood started to roll down her face in a small stream. All she could hear was the sound of her own screams. She could only smell her burning bones as the drill fought to get through her skull. She slammed her eyes shut and began to think of Jade, and the happiness they once shared as the bit slowly entered her brain.

XX

Jade moaned a groggy moan as she laid sprawled out across her bed. Her nude body glowed in the sunlight. Next to her was a redhead woman who was also passed out. Standing above the bed was a blonde woman. She wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Her blue eyes looked down at Jade who moaned again. The woman sighed at seeing Jade like this. "Get up" the woman demanded kicking the bed. Jade groaned but didn't get up, she continued to lay there. "Get up" the woman demanded again in a louder voice as she kicked the bed with more force.

Jade flinched a bit as she opened her eyes. Looking up she looked to see Nikki White standing above her. "Oh hey Nikki, when did you get here?" Jade asked in a somewhat slurred voice.

The other woman in the bed woke up and looked over to see Nikki looking at her. "Get out" Nikki said staring at her.

"Nikki this is... umm... what was your name again?" Jade asked sitting up slowly.

"Seriously, it's Cinnamon" the woman said with a disgusted tone.

"No, yeah it's Cinnamon. Wait, really?" Jade spoke glancing back to the redhead who gave her a disgusted face as she dressed herself. Once she was done she stormed out of the bedroom cursing as she walked by Nikki.

"Have a good one" Jade called after her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Nikki asked staring at Jade who glanced back up at her.

Jade reached over and grabbed a pack of smokes and lit one. After she did she grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey and stood up. "Having a drink and a smoke" she said walking out of the room, not even bothering to dress herself.

Nikki sighed as she walked after Jade. She followed her down the steps to the living room. Once there Jade flopped down into a chair and motioned Nikki to sit across from her. The blonde in question looked at the couch which had a discarded shirt on it. Grabbing it she threw it at Jade. "At least have some modesty" she said staring at Jade. The angel looked at her before nodding and putting the shirt on.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked taking a swig of her whiskey.

Nikki looked at her before reaching over and taking the bottle from her. Setting it on the table she looked back to Jade. "Two months, it's been two months since you and Tori broke up and all you've done is drink and fuck your way across this city. Drake and I are pulling double time trying to keep the demons in check. We need you and Tori back" Nikki explained looking at Jade as she took a drag on a smoke.

"We broke up, I don't see us ever getting back together" Jade said looking at her cigarette.

"Why?" Nikki started to pry as she looked at Jade.

Jade looked at her cigarette before taking another drag on it. She breathed the smoke out through her nose and looked up at her. "I said some really stupid shit to her. Things I said when I was angry. We broke up because of what I said to her" Jade said, the pain of the night in question returning to her.

"You need to fix this, only you can fix this" The blonde hunter said pointing a finger at her.

"I know, but I don't think she'll want anything to do with me after what I said" The angel explained looking down.

"What did you say?" Nikki asked staring at Jade who sighed.

"I said she fucked Lilith and then fucked the world. After that I called her a pathetic werewolf and lousy girlfriend" Jade said softly, her eyes focused on the cigarette as ash fell off of it.

Nikki lowered her head and sighed knowing that it wouldn't be easy to fix. "You have to try, besides, you're the only one that would be able to find her" Nikki said watching as Jade looked back to her.

"Find her?" Jade asked locking eyes with Nikki.

"Jade, Tori disappeared last month. No one has seen her or knows where she has gone" Nikki explained watching Jade sit up and stare at her.

Jade looked at her before lowering her head, a lone tear started to form in her eye. She stared at the floor as she thought on the idea of Tori going missing. Slowly she lifted her head up to look at Nikki who was looking at her. "It's my fault she left, she ran off because of me" Jade said softly her throat starting to swell as she fought back the urge to cry.

Nikki looked at her before standing up. "You need to find her and fix this" she said before walking over to Jade's side. "You both need each other. This little thing of going around and screwing random chicks won't heal you. You need Tori to be whole." She turned and started to walk towards the door. Stopping she looked back to Jade who was watching her. "Go find her" she said before walking out of the door and leaving Jade in the silence.

Jade sat there, her mind flashing with images of finding a near dead Tori after the battle. How much that devastated her started to ring through her head. Getting up she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and placed it to her lips. Stopping she looked at the bottle in her hand. It hadn't stopped the pain or visions she has had. It didn't do anything, not even get her drunk. With a scream she threw the bottle across the room and it shattered against the wall. Grabbing the table she flipped it over and screamed out more.

Her emotions overflowing she started flipping furniture. Her tears streamed from her face. With each piece of furniture she tossed a flash of Tori filled her mind. Falling to her knees she cried loudly. "I was so fucking stupid" she cried softly. Her wings shot out of her back tearing her shirt to shreds. She kneeled there, her nude figure being wrapped up by her wings. Slowly her eyes drifted over to see a picture of Tori and her. Reaching over she grabbed it and picked it up. Staring at it she let out a soft laugh mixed with a cry. Placing it to her lips she kissed it softly. "I'll find you, and I'll get you back" she promised the picture softly.

* * *

 **So, Jade will be going on the hunt now to retrieve Tori and hopefully bring them back together. Here is the Fireflies II soundtrack, please enjoy and don't forget to review please.**

 **1\. A Star-Crossed Wasteland by In this Moment**

 **2\. Stay by Florida Georgia Line**

 **3\. Hurt by Johnny Cash**

 **4\. Hanging On by Ellie Goulding featuring Tinie Tempah**

 **5\. She Wouldn't Be Gone by Blake Shelton**

 **6\. Way Down We Go by Kaleo**

 **7\. Brave Enough by Lindsey Stirling featuring Christina Perri**

 **8\. The Devil Within by Digital Daggers**

 **9\. Fire and Fury by Skillet**

 **10\. Running Up That Hill by Track and Field**

 **11\. The Promise by In This Moment**

 **12\. Collide by Skillet**

 **12\. Warcry by Brighter Than a Thousand Suns**

 **14\. Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes**

 **15\. The Resistance by Skillet**


	5. Chapter Four

**Well, another chapter is hear for Fireflies II. The hunt continues and Tori is in prison. It's time to start to bring some action back. A little, not a whole lot because we will have plenty of that down the line. Hope you enjoy the chapter please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer this is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plaus. It is meant to be entertaining and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Four**

Jade opened the closet door in her living room. Looking in the closet she saw her sword, pistols, and knives. Reaching in she grabbed her clothes and looked at the weapons. Grabbing her vest she looked as she ran her fingers over it. She stared down at it. Her eyes closed and she saw the battle of LA again. Opening her eyes back up she shook her head. Opening it up she put it on and zipped it up. It fit snugly like she remembered it would. Reaching forward she grabbed her sword and slung it over her back. Moving through her weapons she placed each one in their designated spot.

Looking back up she looked to see her picture of her and Tori. Reaching forward she grabbed it and looked at it before placing it into a flap on her vest. She moved to her front door and stopped. Looking to her left she looked to see a full body mirror. Her reflection stared back at her. She wore all black, making her almost look like a Death Angel. There was however one thing missing from her current appearance. She looked back as her wings slowly formed out of her back. Looking in the mirror she saw herself, a defender of humanity.

Opening the front door she stopped when she saw Nikki leaned up against a car. She wore her Death Angel outfit with one modification. She didn't wear a mask, instead her face was painted black with white for the skull. Next to her stood Drake and her girlfriend Ashley. Both wore black clothing and they had mask rested on the tops of their heads. Beyond them was Beck and Andre both wearing similar clothing and gripping on assault rifles. Jade walked down to join them. She smiled at them and they all smiled back at her.

"I like what you done with your outfit" Jade said looking to Nikki.

"Lost my mask during the battle with Jelico" Nikki said with a shrug.

Jade looked at her before looking to Ashley and Drake who both smiled at her. Looking over to Beck and Andre she arched an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd see you two on the front lines" she said looking at them.

"Well, you know Tori is our friend, we'll do what we can to save her" Andre said with a chuckle.

"Plus, you think we'll let you do this on your own" Beck said smiling at her.

Jade smiled back at him before looking up to the sky. The sun was starting to set making her smile. Glancing around her wings spread wide as she walked up to the front of the car. "Let's start at a vampire coven" Jade said, her wings flapping causing her to hover in the air. She looked as the others climbed into the car. Turning she started to fly away, the car roaring down the road following her closely.

XX

Tori looked at her arm, her eyes focused on it as slowly she dragged her sharpened nail across it. Looking at it she looked at the wound as blood slowly trickled from the cut. Cutting herself and thinking about Jade seemed to be the best way to escape the hell she had put herself in. She heard groaning and looked up to see Alexa waking up. The vampire hung over the cot and looked down at her to see herself cut her arm open again.

"Why do you continue to do that?" Alexa asked climbing down from her cot.

"Keeps my mind off of everything around me" the Latina said not bothering to look up at her.

"Well that's stupid as shit" Alexa said stepping up to the window. She looked out across the city.

"Yeah, I didn't ask for your opinion" Tori sneered making Alexa chuckle.

"For someone who has faced a dragon you sure are a whiny little bitch" the woman said glancing back to Tori who looked back up at her. "Oh yes, I know who you are" the brunette said smirking at her.

The door opened making them look as two guards came in and grabbed Tori. They pulled her out and down towards the hall. They dragged her into another operating room. "Please, don't do this" she begged as she was strapped to a table. She looked up to see a doctor walking around the room.

"Miss Vega, you need to understand this is for the betterment of humanity. There are threats out there we need to stop" The doctor explained as he picked up an electroshock device. Walking up to her he just smiled down at her. "We need you to let those powers out so we can study them" he said rubbing the ends together. "This might sting a bit" he said chuckling.

He placed the electrodes to her temple making her body seize up. She started to scream in pain, her eyes wide as she stared up at the lights and doctor. Her screams echoed throughout the lab.

On the other side of a one way mirror Jack stood, his arms crossed. He stared at Tori as she continued to scream. Turning away he looked away from the torture Tori was enduring. Walking to the other side of the room and picked up a phone. Dialing it he placed it to his ear. It rang a few seconds before being answered.

"Steve, it's Jack, we need to stop what we are doing to Tori. It won't unlock her powers" he said glancing back as Tori started to scream again. "Sir, she was taught not to harm humans, subconsciously the powers won't be released with humans causing her the pain... No sir, that's not what I was saying... No, don't do this"

Jack sighed when he heard the phone click making him look at it. Hanging it up he looked back to see the doctor continue his work. Walking up to the mirror he pressed a button. "That's enough" he ordered making the doctor stop.

"I was ordered to continue until her powers are released" the doctor said looking at the mirror.

"I said that's enough, this is my facility. My words should be taken as if God himself spoke them" he growled into the intercom. He looked as the doctor slowly nodded before backing up. He looked as Tori turned her head to look in his direction. He could see her eyes were thanking him for stopping the experiment.

On the other side Tori wheezed as the guards came in. They unstrapped her from the table. Her body was limp as they dragged her through the hallway back towards her cell. Throwing her into the cell she rag dolled across the floor coming to a rest at Alexa's feet. She wheezed and panted as Alexa walked around her. Slowly the vampire kneeled next to her. Tori glanced up at her as she looked down at her.

"Why do you continue to let them torture you?" She asked watching as Tori sat up and looked at her.

"Because my abilities are meant for battling the immortal weapons, like Jelico" she said softly as she lowered her head.

Alexa looked at her before looking back up to the window. Walking over to the corner of the room she doubled over. She shoved two fingers into her mouth causing her to gag. She continued to do so until she vomited into the toilet. She stared down as the blood of her last meal filled the toilet. Reaching in she grabbed ahold of something floating.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked as she turned around to look at her. In her hand she held onto a small device. Pressing the top of it, it began to flash red.

"Calling in help" Alexa said smiling at her.

XX

A vampire stood on the roof of an abandoned building. He held onto an assault rifle and patrolled watching for any threat. The building was still in the destroyed areas of the city. The construction crews hadn't made it to this part of the city yet. This allowed vampires and demons to move freely and rebuild their ranks. It also allowed human gangs to start to grow. The three were in constant competition with each other.

In the wake of the dragon's attack many Immortals across the city had been devastated. There were few werewolves and angels left to keep vampires and demons in check. This allowed them to start rebuilding. However after the attack many vampires had chosen to abandon the goals of conquering humanity. However there were still others who wanted to take control of humans. However it could take the vampires hundreds of years to get back to where they were.

The vampire stopped and looked down. On his chest was a red dot. To late he realized what it was. A bullet slammed into his chest knocking him to the ground. It didn't kill him but it did incapacitate him. He looked up just in time to see the wings of an angel. She landed and stabbed a sword into his shoulder. She smiled down at him before glancing back. He looked to see Death Angels appear climbing over the wall. They came up next to her and looked down at the vampire.

"We were wondering when you'd return" he said starting up at her.

"Yeah, I'm back, now how many vampires are in here?" She asked looking down at him.

"Thirty" he responded, blood slowly trickling from his mouth.

"The leader is he here?" She asked watching him just nod. "Wow, that was easy" she said looking to the others.

"A little to easy" the blonde woman next to her said.

The angel looked at her before pulling out a silenced pistol. Pointing down she finished off the vampire with a head shot. She sheathed her sword and looked back over to the blonde. "Nikki, prepare to breach" she said pointing at the door on the other side of the roof. Jade turned and looked as Ashley, Beck, and Andre ran past her to join Nikki by the door. Looking back she touched her ear, "Drake, cover us" she said into her radio.

 _"Copy that"_ she heard Drake respond back to her.

There was an explosion making her glance back. There was the sound of automatic gunfire. A familiar high hit her as she felt adrenaline start to fill her blood. Jumping up into the air she spun around before slamming straight down. She crashed through the weakened roof. Looking around she looked to see three shocked vampires staring at her. She smiled, her hair dangling around her face as she lifted her head up to look at the vampires. They quickly raised their guns up to fire at her. In a flash she threw throwing knives. Each one found their marks in the head of each vampire.

She looked back as she heard gunfire get closer to her. A few bullets whizzed by her. There was a screech near her making her look. A vampire came flying at her catching her off guard. Suddenly a bullet zipped past her and slammed into the vampire killing it. Looking down before glancing back out the window she gave a thumbs up and a smirk as she walked towards a door. Glancing back she looked to see a door open an in walked the Death Angels led by Nikki. They looked at each other before looking to a door. The door was decorated with art. Jade and Nikki looked to each other both knowing that behind the door was the leader.

Jade walked forward and kicked the door open. Walking into the room she looked to see a woman sitting in a chair looking at her and the group. The woman smiled as Jade walked up to her.

"One Pure of Heart, nice to see you have returned to the fold" the vampire said smiling at her.

"Where is my mate?" Jade asked, her hands coming to a rest on her hips.

"I do have information. Information is a commodity, it's valuable. What do you have to trade for it?" The vampire leader asked looking at her.

Jade sighed before pulling out a pistol. "Your life is what I have to trade" Jade said looking at her.

The vampire leader started laughing as she lounged out in her chair. "You'll need to do better than that" she said her hand waving through the air.

Jade growled as she prepared to raise her pistol. However Nikki stopped her. She looked as the blonde walked up to her side. She pulled out a knife and handed it to Jade who looked at it. "This will do better" Nikki said smiling at her.

The angel looked at her before looking back to the vampire. Suddenly her wings flapped propelling her forward. She slammed into the vampire and pinned her to the ground. In a flash she stabbed the knife into her shoulder making her scream. Standing up she pulled the vampire up and stabbed another knife into her shoulder. The blade pinned her to the wall making her scream again. Jade reached to her hip and grabbed her pistol. Placing it to her head she stared at her. "Talk" she ordered looking at her.

"I don't know what happened to the werewolf. Honestly I don't" the vampire said gasping as she looked at Jade.

"You said you had information" Nikki said coming up to Jade's side.

"I do but not about the wolf" the woman responded looking at Nikki.

"Talk" Jade ordered.

"There's a change coming, haven't you felt it?" She asked looking at Jade. "He's coming."

Jade and Nikki looked at one another both confused. Slowly they looked back to the vampire who had her head lowered and gasping a bit. "Who is?" Jade asked, the vampire slowly lifting her head back up to look at them.

"Zeus, he came back. He's come back for you and the wolf" she said panting a bit.

Jade closed her eyes briefly, thinking about that dream she had almost three months ago. Turning she backed away from the vampire and looked over to Nikki. They both were confused by this. They both looked back to the vampire as she started laughing. "You'll never beat him, not without your mate and even then you probably won't" the vampire said laughing. "He's a God, what hope do you have."

Jade looked over her shoulder at the vampire before spinning around. Raising her pistol she shot her in the head. They all looked as she burned up to ash before them. Nikki walked up and picked up the knives. Looking back to Jade she saw her walk towards the door. She turned and followed after her, the others following her.

"Jade, I'm sorry this was a dead end" Nikki said after her.

"A month before Tori and I broke up, while she was still out I had a dream. The world was destroyed" Jade said as they walked outside.

"You think it has something to do with this Zeus character?" Beck asked following them.

"Yes, he caused it" Jade answered with a nod.

"Then we need to find Tori, and make sure we stop him" Andre said as they walked up to the car.

XX

Tori looked at her picture of Jade and herself. Her fingers ran over it softly as she thought of her. She wondered if Jade even knew she was gone. She knew Jade would have known people would have told her. What she wondered about was if Jade even cared that she was gone. Looking up she looked out the window as helicopters flew by. Glancing back she looked to see Alexa sitting on her cot. She held onto the flashing device. Ever since she activated it she never let it go. Tori just turned back and looked out the window.

Suddenly there was an explosion rocking the building knocking her down. She looked as Alexa started laughing. Getting up she ran over to the door and looked out the small window. Her eyes shot wide when she saw soldiers storming in firing at Were-Vamp soldiers. They moved around shooting even the scientists as they tried to hide. She noticed something, they were werewolves and vampires. Werewolves and vampires were working together something she never saw before with the exception of the battle against Jelico.

Just then through the smoke she saw a figure about eight feet tall. It was clearly a man and his skin was a blue color. On his back were two bat like wings that were folding into his back. He looked to his left to see a man join him. He was gripping onto a sword as both moved through the smoke.

"A demon, why would a demon be here?" She asked herself as she watched the battle unfold.

"No, not a demon" Alexa said coming up next to Tori who looked at her. "A hybrid, part werewolf, part vampire" she said watching as Tori turned to look out the window with Alexa.


	6. Chapter Five

**Well the new chapter has come keeping up with these quick and timely updates. I've been playing this story out in my head and tying it to a series a friend and I have been working on. That being said it is part of our own mcu like universe. Later on we'll see all the stories collide in one grand crossover. Well hope y'all enjoy it please R &R thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the are of C Plaus. It is meant for entertainment and not profit.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence strong sexual content and strong language.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Five**

The hybrid looked around as his soldiers moved through the commons area killing guards. In his right hand he held onto a .45 caliber pistol and in his left hand he held onto a device. He lifted it up and looked at it. His right hand went up and shot a man who broke from cover. Lifting his head up he walked towards a door. Looking through the window he saw two women looking at him. One was smiling brightly while the other looked at him shocked. Placing his pistol into its holster he quickly punched the door. Ripping it off of the hinges he stared down at them.

"Ready to join the party?" He asked looking at them.

"You know me" the brunette said smiling as she walked past him.

"And you?" He asked staring down at the other.

Tori stared up at the hybrid who stared back at her. Looking around she looked at the dead humans laying on the ground. The battle had moved further into the building. The sounds of bones cracking made her look back to the hybrid as he changed back into an Asian American man. A werewolf soldier walked up to him and handed him a duster coat which he put on as he stared at her.

"Werewolves and vampires don't work together" Tori said looking up at him.

"At one time no, they didn't, but you know the old saying. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'" he said before turning around, Tori following him out into the commons area.

They looked to see the prisoners all gathering around them. "Listen up" the hybrid shouted. Tori and all of the prisoners gathered around him as he climbed up onto a table. He looked around at each of them as they came up before him. He watched as Alexa moved through the crowd unhooking the collars from each of them.

"Humans are starting to make war on immortals. We're-Vamp is leading that charge. I know werewolves and vampires have had their differences in the past. We must band together if we hope to survive the coming war. If any of you wish to join my army, step forward now" he shouted looking around at the nearly hundred prisoners. He watched as all but one hand went up. That one hand belonged to Tori. "Go, there is a group of my soldiers outside. They will escort you to the rest" he said watching as they poured out through the hole. After a few minutes he, the man with the sword, Alexa, and Tori were the only one still in the room. He looked at Tori who was looking back up at him. Slowly he climbed down off the table and walked up to her. "What's your reason for not joining the fight?" He asked looking at her.

"I don't kill humans" she said looking as Alexa walked up next to him.

"Bonnie, who is this?" He asked turning to Alexa.

"Bonnie? You told me your name was Alexa" Tori said looking at her.

"The rooms are wired, couldn't risk them knowing who I was" Bonnie said with a shrug.

"I am Will, the man on my left is Dracula" the hybrid said looking at her.

She looked at the man on his left making her eyes shoot wide. "You're dead, I watched you die almost four months ago" she said pointing at him. She watched as Will and Bonnie looked at each other before chuckling a bit. Both looked to see Dracula was not laughing, instead he had a serious look on his face. This caused both to stop and look at him. Tori watched him sheathe his sword and walk up to her making her take a step back.

"You saw Dracula die?" He questioned looking at her.

"Yes" she said looking at him confused.

"You saw my father die. I was his son, born a human. It angered him that his only son bore his name but not his immortality. It wasn't until my death in 1462 that I became immortal. I then claimed to be the first vampire and everyone believed me" he explained staring at Tori.

Tori looked at him closely. She saw some resemblance to the vampire she face so long ago. She knew he was telling the truth. She prepared to say something when a gunshot rang out. Will hit the ground with a crash. Everyone turned and looked to see Jack standing in the room. He gripped onto an M-4 and pointed it at them. Will roared as he jumped back to his feet. Looking at Jack his sharpened wings came from his back. With a powerful roar he shot forward. Jack roared back as he dropped his gun and pulled out his sword. Will's eyes were locked onto him as he prepared to kill him.

Suddenly Tori slammed into him knocking him back towards the others. He landed and looked to see her standing on a table. Her eyes were a dark green, her teeth were sharp and her claws were extended. She stared at Will who stared back at her. "No more killing humans" she growled at him.

"Who are you?" Will asked in an annoyed tone.

Tori relaxed a bit when she heard that question. She thought about it for a few seconds. The past three months she was unsure even to herself who she was. Slowly she looked back to Jack who just nodded slightly. Looking back to Will she stood tall as she stared down at him. "I am Tori Vega, leader of the City Stalkers werewolf clan. We protect humans from demons, vampires, and other werewolves" she paused a second, taking that second to think about what to say next. "And... and" she paused again before glancing back to Jack. The man nodded again encouraging her to say the next part. "And I am One Pure of Heart" she finished strongly as she looked at the three of them.

"Will, we need to be going. Felix might be here soon" Bonnie said tugging at his arm.

Will glanced back at her and nodded before looking back to Tori. Turning he followed Bonnie leaving Dracula standing there before Tori. He walked up to her putting her on edge.

"Remember something One Pure of Heart" he said staring up at her. "You are only half, you must be one to face the threats of the future."

Tori stared down at him watching as he just bowed his head to her in a sign of respect. She dropped down off the table and looked at him. Slowly she bowed her head to him showing him the respect back. The vampire elder looked back up to the clan leader. Slowly the vampire turned and walked away leaving her there with Jack. Said man walked up to her side and looked over to her and she looked back to him.

"I still work for Were-Vamp, I'm still one of those bad guys he was talking about" he said as he pulled out his pistol. "Unfortunately I was wounded during the attack and knocked unconscious" he said smirking. Suddenly he placed his pistol to his shoulder and fired it. This caused Tori to jump back from him in shock as blood started flowing from his shoulder. "Go, find Jade and start fighting back. Were-Vamp will want you back" he explained as he started to lead her to the hole. "One more thing" he said making her stop.

"What?" She asked looking at him as he looked at her.

"I want you to punch me and knock me out" he said making her stare at him confused. "If I'm awake when they get here there will be issues" he said with a shrug.

Tori looked at him for a few seconds, watching him just nod to her. "Thank you" she said softly. Suddenly she slammed her fist into his face knocking him out cold. She looked at him as he crumpled into a heap at her feet. Turning around she looked back out across the city before smiling a bit. "I'm coming Jade" she said to herself before running off and disappearing in the dark.

XX

Screeching echoed from an abandoned building. Inside of it gunfire sounded out causing more screeches to be heard. Muzzle flashes shined through some of the windows. Suddenly a wall exploded and out came Jade. Her wings flapped as she carried a demon in her hands. The snake like creature with insect legs hissed and struggled against her. In a flash she broke three of the legs making it screech in pain.

"This would have gone much easier if you had listened to me" Jade said smirking as she gripped the demon tightly.

"Fuck you angel" the demon hissed.

"What's the word on the street demon, anything about a lost werewolf" she said staring at it.

"No, but the demon armies are rebuilding, our master calls to us" it hissed as it started to struggle again.

Rolling her eyes Jade snapped two more legs causing the demon to shriek again. "If you are referring to Zeus, we already know of him" she said looking at the demon.

"While he is coming, that is not our master" the demon hissed at her.

Jade looked at the demon before grabbing it's throat. "Lilith is dead" she growled looking into it's eyes.

"Did you ever find her body?" It asked staring at her.

Jade looked at the demon who started laughing. She prepared to say something when a gunshot rang out. A bullet hit the demon in the head killing it. Looking to her right she saw soldiers coming out of rubble. Each wore a black outfit with a black visor helmet. On their right arms each one had a patch with a yellow W in front of a white V. They were Were-Vamp soldiers. Looking back Jade saw the Death Angels coming out of the building. Her wings flapped and she landed in front of them between the soldiers and hunters.

"Jade West" the lead one said walking up.

"Who's asking?" Jade responded looking at him.

"The Were-Vamp Corporation has been looking for you" he said walking around the area.

"Oh, and why is that" she asked making him stop and look to her.

"Well it concerns a werewolf" he said chuckling.

Jade's eyes shot wide at hearing this. With a scream she shot forward and grabbed him. She grabbed the man and slammed him up against the crumbled wall. Her eyes were dark as she stared at the man. Her reflection glaring back at her. "Where is she?" She snarled looking at the man.

"Just know, none of this is personal" he responded making her arch an eyebrow. Suddenly she screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground. Looking up she looked to see he gripped onto a knuckle taser. It sparked a bit before he punched her again. Looking up he looked as the Death Angels all snapped their guns up at him. He looked over to the ten soldiers he had with him. "No witnesses" he ordered.

Nikki looked forward to the soldiers as they opened fire on them. Together they ducked behind cover. Bullets shot by them and slammed into their cover. Looking over she watched the man work on restraining Jade. Pulling her head back a bullet just missed her.

"What do we do?" Andre asked looking over to her.

She looked back to him as the soldiers continued to advance on them. Looking to her P-90 she gripped it tightly. They were meant to protect humans not kill them. These soldiers weren't on the side of humanity they were on their own side. Peaking around the corner she saw them getting closer. Suddenly her body went through the motions. Her gun came up and she fired a burst at a soldier knocking him down. She had killed him. "Shoot to kill" she ordered.

They all looked at each other before they started firing back. They looked as the soldiers started to move for their own cover. In the brief moment of trading gunfire they managed to kill three more soldiers. Nikki looked over to the others before reaching to her hip. On it she gripped onto a concussion grenade and tossed it over to Beck. He caught it and pulled the pin quickly. Tossing it at some cover he watched it explode knocking two soldiers over. Drake and Ashley both stood up and fired killing both men. They were now even, both sides continued to fire at one another.

The man standing over Jade looked back as the battle continued. He was watching and waiting for the soldiers to kill the hunters. He didn't notice the figure behind him as a shadow eclipsed him. He turned quickly to see Jade standing over him. She glared down at him. Her body flexed breaking the restraints in a flash she grabbed the man by his throat and stared at him. They both looked on as the remaining soldiers were killed by the hunters. Jade looked at him and smiled as her wings flapped. The man yelled out in fear as Jade took him almost fifty feet into the air. She stared at him and smiled.

"Talk" she ordered looking at him as she ripped his helmet off of his head.

"Why? You won't kill me. We've studied you, we know you don't kill humans" she said smiling at her.

Jade looked at him before looking to the ground. Smiling she let him go. He yelled out in shock as he dropped like a rock. His feet hit the ground and stared roaring in pain. Both of his legs got broken. Jade swooped down and grabbed the man by his ankle making him howl out in pain. She flew back up this time she was nearly eighty feet up. She looked at him and smiled again. "Want to test the theory of not killing a human?" She asked looking at him.

"Alright, we captured Tori a few months ago. We've been trying to unlock her powers. Nothing was working. Our boss ordered us to capture you in hopes you'd be able to unlock her powers. That's everything I know I swear it" he pleaded looking up the her. Jade stared at him, her face becoming angry after hearing this. "Please, just let me go, you don't kill humans" he begged looking at her.

Jade looked at him before sighing a bit. "You're right I don't" she said looking at him. Slowly she started to smirk at him. "However you are no human" she said. Her hand released the man. She heard him scream as he fell to the ground. There was a crash and then silence. Slowly she flew back down and landed in front of Nikki who was looking past her.

"Jade" the voice said making her eyes shoot wide.

Slowly she turned and looked to see Tori standing there looking at her. Her eyes were wide. She had seen the whole thing.

XX

On the outskirts of the city two people hiked through the hills of California. One turned back to see the city glowing in the darkness. Her eyes scanned the city over smiling a bit as she looked at the beautiful sight. Even with half of the city in darkness from the attack it was still beautiful. She smiled as she pulled out her phone and started to take a picture. She took the picture and smiled as she looked at it. Turning she was so focused on her phone she didn't realize there was someone behind her. She slammed into the person making her gasp. Looking up she looked into a pair of amber eyes. Past him she saw the person she was hiking with. Another man had his teeth sunk deep into the crook of his neck.

"Hello my dear" the man said grabbing her. Picking her up he looked out over the city. "Would you mind telling me what city this is?" He asked glancing over to her.

"L... LA" she chocked out.

"Thank you" he said kindly before sinking his teeth into her shoulder. He tossed her back towards the other. Looking over the city he smiled as he started walking forward. "Prepare yourselves Ones Pure of Heart. The Okami clan has come" he said as near five hundred more wolf demons slowly descended from the hills.


	7. Chapter Six

**Well I'm back with another update for Fireflies II. It's getting close to the battle for the world. However that's still a ways off. Just needed a follower chapter preparing for some action chapters to come. Now gears are shifting and the threats of the past are about to become real. Until the next chapter please enjoy and R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for Strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plaus. It is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Six**

Jack sat on a bench, his nose had bandages over it. A medic worked on his left shoulder where he had shot himself. He looked around as a cleanup crew moved around zippering bodies up in body bags. The few werewolves and vampires that had been killed were moved in their own distinguished bags. The humans were moved away. It had been over an hour since the attack happened and Were-Vamp was quick to cover it up. He looked to the medic as he put his arm in a sling.

"Jack" a voice called from the hole in the wall.

Looking up he looked to see a man standing in front of the hole. He wore all black tactical gear. On his back was a sniper rifle. He had short cut brown hair. Motioning his hand Jack got up and walked over next to him. Both looked out over the city as dawn slowly approached.

"So, the hybrid was here?" The man asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah, he and a small strike force" Jack responded watching as the man looked over to him.

"This was one of the more advanced facilities, you couldn't have caught him?" The man demanded staring at Jack.

"They hit the facility without so much as a hint. We were not prepared" Jack snarled turning to face the man. "Maybe if you could do your job better Felix, we wouldn't have lost all of this research" Jack growled poking the man in his chest.

Felix looked at him before grabbing his hand. He squeezed it tightly feeling the joints start to pop under the strain. Suddenly he pulled his hand back, smoke coming off of it. He looked to see a tattoo on Jack's wrist glowing. He stepped back from Jack who smirked at him.

"Do you still have samples of Tori's blood?" Felix asked straightening himself out.

"Yes, why?" Jack asked.

"I want all samples sent to Australia. There is a lab there doing similar work as to what we are doing in New York" Felix said staring at him.

"That won't work, unlike Samantha, Tori's abilities aren't in her blood" Jack retorted looking at him.

"I suggest you prepare to ship them otherwise I'll put a bullet in your head" Felix threatened. "I mean you did let the hybrid escape" he said with a shrug. He noticed another one of Jack's tattoos start glowing again. He lifted his gaze up to Jack and smirked at him.

"Steve needs us both. We are both to valuable to him, that's why you haven't killed me yet" Jack said in an arrogant tone as he faced Felix. "If you'd have done your job right in San Francisco Will would have already been captured" he snarled watching as Felix looked back out the hole.

"And if you'd have done your job, we wouldn't have needed to continue these experiments" Felix retorted looking back at Jack.

Felix was right, if he'd have brought back the actual demon that laid waste to the city they wouldn't need werewolves or vampires anymore. Aside from that getting an angel or one of the other demons was useless seeing as how those were born. There was no virus with them, the were useless. He looked back out over the city before looking to Felix. "What now?" He asked watching as Felix finished his smoke.

"I continue my search for Will, you... you figure out a way to rebuild this facility" Felix said turning around. He stopped and looked back at Jack. "Steve want you to know, that one werewolf, um Tori. Find her and kill her. We can't risk her turning on humanity" he said looking at him.

"There's no risk of that, she won't hurt a human" Jack said looking at his counterpart.

"That may be, but we can't risk it. Death squads have already been dispatched" Felix said before walking away.

Jack looked at him before looking back out over the city. He knew Tori wouldn't kill a human. However he hoped she could shed that training. Humans were the real threat to all Immortal races.

XX

Jade looked as Tori stood on a pile of rubble. She looked back as the Death Angels slowly backed away to give them som privacy. Jade moved up to Tori and came to a stop a few feet from her. They looked at each other, neither one saying a word. Slowly Jade took a step towards Tori only for her to pull back a bit. She looked at her before lowering her head a bit, knowing how it ended between them. She looked at Tori who wore an all white uniform. The werewolf stared back at her.

"Tori, I..." she started, her head lowering.

"You just killed a human" the Latina snarled at her.

Jade looked back up at her before looking around to the dead Were-Vamp soldiers. "They are not human" she growled back at Tori.

"Yes they are" Tori screamed at her.

"No, the shit they do to Immortals it's human rights violations" Jade shot back.

"We aren't humans. We are supposed to decide their fate" Tori said throwing her hands out.

"They decided their own fate when they threatened you" Jade responded turning her back to Tori.

"So when the Death Angels almost killed me you were prepared to end them then?" Tori growled.

"Yes" Jade said coldly as she glanced over her shoulder at Tori.

"Why?" Tori demanded crossing her arms.

Jade turned to face her, her eyes glowing as she stared at Tori. "Because I love you that's why. Because we talk about trying to protect them from darkness yet they are the ones darker than even the most powerful threat the Immortals have. Humans slaughter each other in droves and we just sit around with our thumbs up our asses" Jade bellowed looking at Tori. "For God's sake Tori when Jelico attacked they had no problem nuking a city with people still in it" She shouted motioning around the ruins. Tori looked at her before walking up to Jade. She looked into Jade's eyes as she stared at her. "I don't want to lose you again" Jade said softly, a tear dripping from her eye.

Tori reached up and rubbed Jade's face. Her hand gently caressed her face making her lean into it. Jade looked up at Tori, just then noticing all of the scars the werewolf had around her head. She reached up and cupped Tori's cheek in her hand. "The past month has been eye opening for me. I learned that I can't live without you in my life" Tori said looking into Jade's eyes.

Jade looked at her, a tear dripping from her eye. Shooting forward she pressed her lips to Tori's. Their eyes closed as they wrapped their arms around one another. Their kiss deepened as they tightly held onto one another. "Please, don't leave again" Jade whispered softly.

"I won't" Tori responded kissing her again.

They looked back to see Nikki walking up to them. The huntress smiled at both of them. Slowly she walked over to a dead Were-Vamp soldier. "You two should stay at mine and Ashley's place for a few days" Nikki said looking the soldier over.

"Why?" Tori asked looking at her.

"They are going to want you both. They will do anything to get you back Tori. As for Jade, they will try to kill you so they can break her" Nikki explained looking at them.

Jade looked at her before looking back to Tori. The werewolf looked at her before nodding slightly. Slowly they followed Nikki back down. They followed her with the rest of the Death Angels. They knew they needed to prepare for the Were-Vamp attack to come.

XX

In a crumpled down building Zun stood leaning up against the frame of a door. He looked on as both Jade and Tori walked away with the human. His arms were crossed as he watched them leave. Once they were gone he walked down to the dead humans. Rolling one over he looked at the strange weapons. Some of which he has seen when he claimed more victims. They fired metal projectiles that left a burning wound. The humans had advanced further than he could have anticipated.

He surmised that with the sealing of the Raven and Lilith, the real Lilith slumbering they were able to. After all he knew one thing rung true with humans. They were masters of war. They were the only species on the planet that not only mastered war fare but they were the largest threat. Humans could come together to face a threat that endangered them all. This new world he has awaken in was nothing he could have foreseen. Of course if he hadn't created the first werewolf, he wouldn't have been killed in his sleep by her.

The thought of that alone made him snarl. His demonic energy swirled around him. He calmed down and looked around the ruins of the city. Smiling he knew he would control this area. Soon, the Okami clan would rise again, and there was no force on the planet that could stop them. Not even Raischenzo himself.

XX

Jack walked around the commons of the facility. He watched as the crews repaired the hole in the wall. He stopped dead in his tracks, sensing something he hadn't sensed in almost three years, not since San Francisco. He looked back out the hole as a tarp was placed over it. Running up to his office he busted through the door and grabbed his phone. Pressing a button he placed it to his ear. It rung once before being picked up.

"Sir, we got a problem, a very big problem. Like the possibility San Francisco might happen again here in LA" he said into the phone as he looked out over the ruins.

XX

Tori stood under the shower head. She hadn't showered in almost a month. The closest thing to a bath she got was when Were-Vamp would clean her before experimenting on her. Tipping her head down she let the water pour over her head. Her hair soaked up the water. She could feel all the grime and dirt wash off of her body. Her eyes closed as she thought about the experiments she had gone through. As her fingers trailed over her body she could feel several new scars from those events.

 _"He has returned"_ a voice said in her head.

XX

 _Snapping her eyes open she looked around at a war zone. Fighter jets roared overhead firing missiles. She followed the trails to see them crash into an enormous figure cloaked in a veil of smoke. Out of the smoke a fireball flew out and blew up a jet. Soldiers ran past her. She noticed something about them. They were a mixture of army, civilians, and Were-Vamp. They were firing down the road at something in the smoke. Suddenly bullets and energy beams flew out of the smoke killing soldiers. She looked on to see humans and Immortals coming out of the smoke. She watched the battle unfold in front of her._

 _Just then the ground shook and a tremendous roar was heard. She knew that roar, it made her blood run cold. Looking up she looked to see Jelico come flying out of the smoke. He roared again, his chest starting to glow brightly. She watched him fly over the city. As he did he breathed a massive fire stream that destroyed nearly a quarter of the city in one blast. He was fully powered up now. She had a realization that when she battled him, he wasn't at full strength yet. With him at full power nothing truly stood in his way. She watched him make another pass, this time he had destroyed the whole city in one pass. He flew over just once. Tori stood there, looking around at the charred and burning bodies of humans and Immortals alike. Her eyes started to get heavy with tears._

 _"He has returned" the voice said from behind her._

 _Turning she looked to see Merlin walking up to her. Next to him was Allison and Sikowitz. All three came to a stop next to Tori. They all looked out over the burning city. Just then Tori noticed a figure coming towards them. The figure came through the smoke and it was revealed to be a man. He was muscular with broad shoulders and dark colored skin. Scars trailed over his body and his hair was pure white and spiked up. On his back he wore a fur cape that billowed in the wind. He continued to advance towards them._

 _"Who is he?" Tori asked looking over to Merlin._

 _"His name is Zeus, the first true Immortal. He gave rise to the rest of us. He is essentially a God" Merlin said looking back to Tori._

 _"I go by Raischenzo now dear brother" The man said coming to a stop opposite of them._

 _"Wait, how are you able to hear or see us?" Tori questioned in shock. "I thought this was a vision from you Merlin" she said looking back to him._

 _"No, it is from me" Raischenzo answered making her look back to him. With a wave of his hand Merlin, Sikowitz, and Allison disappeared. She stood there looking at him as he walked up to her. They looked at one another for a moment before he smirked a bit. "So you're the one who defeated Jelico, my prized creation?" He asked looking at her._

 _"No, that was Jade" Tori answered looking at him._

 _"Really, but you are One Pure of Heart, correct?" He asked as he stepped pass her._

 _"I am" she replied looking at him._

 _"Good, I've come to offer you a deal" he said looking over the destroyed land._

 _"What sort of deal?" She asked watching him._

 _Raischenzo smiled to himself before turning around to face her. Reaching up with his clawed hand he stroked her cheek. Her skin was soft to the touch. "You remind me of Hera. She was killed when Jelico was used against us" he said looking at her closely._

 _"What is the deal?" Tori demanded staring at him._

 _"You, and your mate join me. That simple, I'd much rather work with you and her. The Raven and Lilith were to much trouble in the past to deal with. Altogether Lilith was smart and the Raven's power rivaled that of her ancestor's they were to much trouble. You two however are both smart and powerful. I could use you" he said his arms crossing behind his back. "Join me, and I will not destroy humanity. Merely just knock them back to the Stone Age. You have my word."_

 _Tori looked at him before looking around at the scorched Earth around her. The man was a God. She looked back to him as he smiled at her. His right hand extended to her and slowly she looked down to it. This Immortal created Jelico, he created Immortals, Jack's words rang in her head. There was no way humanity could ever defeat him. Her eyes drifted back up to him as he looked at her._

 _"No, we will not join you" she said, her eyes becoming a bright green._

 _"Are you sure, this offer will only be on the table once" he said pulling his hand back to look at her._

 _"Yes, I am sure. We will fight you. We stand for humanity not against it" she growled pulling back from him._

 _He looked at her and smiled slightly. Reaching up his hand came to a stop in front of her forehead. "I respect your commitment to your cause. You will see me soon enough and we'll see if you made the right decision then" he said before his hand flashed briefly._

XX

Tori's eyes shot open to find herself laying in the bathtub. The water still rushing over her. Sitting up slowly she looked around the bathroom. It was the same. There was no battlefield there was no Raischenzo. Getting up she shut the shower off and moved to the mirror. Looking herself over she gasped a bit, the thought of a God coming back just to face them. However she knew now that she needed to be ready. Humanity needed her and Jade now more than ever.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Well a new chapter is here for Fireflies II and it's now about halfway over. War is on the horizon and we will get a small skirmish for this chapter. We'll get to see how dangerous the Okami clan is and we'll see what's to come further down the line. There is a massive war to come but for now we need to be ready for the battles to come. Hope you all enjoy the chapter please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer this is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plaus. This is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Seven**

Tori sat at the dining room table with Jade. Both ate their dinner. Tori sat there, her mind racing with the vision she had just an hour ago. She looked up to see Nikki walk in and sit at the table with them. Ashley soon joined them and together they all sat at the table.

"Guys, I had a vision while I was in the shower" Tori said looking around at them.

"Of?" Jade asked turning her attention to Tori.

"A man named Raischenzo, he's coming to the city. He wants us" Tori said watching as Nikki, Ashley, and Jade all looked at one another. "What?" She asked noticing how they acted.

"We were told of an old God returning. One named Zeus" Nikki answered catching her attention.

"That's him, although he calls himself Raischenzo now" Tori stated looking at them.

They grew quiet as they looked around at one another. Slowly Nikki got up and walked over to a bookshelf. She ran her hands over the books until she grabbed one. Walking back over to the table she sat it down between Tori and Jade. They looked at it to see it was one of ancient Japanese culture. "I know I've heard that name before" she said opening the book. "My father had me study these books to learn of all possible threats to come."

"Sikowitz taught that to Tori while Allison taught me. Raischenzo never came up and as far as they knew Zeus was dead" Jade said looking at the book.

"Yeah, well he seems like he's alive and kicking" Tori said looking to Jade.

Nikki opened the book and began to flip through the pages. She moved through the pages. Passing sections titled _The Immortal War, The Neko Clan, The Tori Clan, The Okami Clan_. She continued to flip until Tori's hand shot out and stopped her. Her hand moved back a few of the pages to see a painting of a man. She looked at it as her eyes grew wide.

"That's him, he's the one I saw" Tori said tapping the picture.

"I remember him too from my dream" Jade said looking up to Tori.

"It says here; _Rai as he had come to be called controlled lightening, He was all powerful, no one could challenge him. He was a powerful God of old. The Inu Clan revered him as one of the four all powerful beings. Only surpassed by Lucifer and God himself, Lilith being the one just below him. He worked with her who was the first wife of Adam and creator of Feudal Era Demons. He stayed there for hundreds of years until one day he disappeared "_ she read aloud for everyone to hear.

The shock of this Raischenzo seemed to set in. They all looked at one another. "How can we defeat him?" Jade asked looking at the picture.

"I don't know. What my father and Mitch found showed that he only had one time he was defeated. He lost to Jelico" Nikki said looking over to her.

"If it wasn't for Cale we wouldn't have beat Jelico to begin with" Tori said looking to her hands.

They all looked to the book and stared at the picture of Raischenzo. Slowly Jade stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked back over to everyone. "We need Summer and Carmilla back now. We're going to need all the help we can get" she said looking to Nikki who nodded. Just then they all looked up to see Drake run into the room.

"We got trouble" Drake said looking at everyone.

XX

Zun walked around a small area. He looked as his clan was attacking a small group of Were-Vamp soldiers. The soldiers had stumbled upon them as they prepared to make their move. He watched as his soldiers infected the humans. He smiled at watching this. His clan would live again, this time without the interference of the Komori Bat Clan. That and without a traitor in the ranks. His ears twitched making him smirk. Slowly turning he looked to see Jade standing before him. Her wings folded behind her back. She gripped onto a sword and stared at him.

"One Pure of Heart, I am honored to finally meet you" he said bowing his head in respect.

"Who are you?" She demanded looking at him.

"My name is Zun Okami, leader of the Okami clan of Feudal Japan. I have been resurrected by Raischenzo. We are wolf demons, and we are here for you and your mate" he said smiling at her. There was a howl making him look up to see a werewolf bound over a crumbled building. She landed in front of him and growled at him. Zun smiled more as he walked up to her. "Ah, the other one. So these are the descendants of my clan. Much like you we hand a very infectious bite. Anyone bitten by us becomes a wolf demon" he said smiling.

Tori looked at him before looking back to Jade who was just as shocked at hearing this. They looked back to him as he walked up closer to them. He let out a deep thunderous roar. They watched as out of the rubble came pouring humans. However they both knew they were like Zun. They were wolf demons. Jade looked back to see Nikki come running up. She led the Death Angels up to join them. They all looked to see the massive hordes of wolf demons. Looking forward eyes wide they looked on to see the demons come to a stop behind Zun.

"As you can see we have been rebuilding the might of the Okami Clan" he said before taking notice of the humans. "I see you brought five more we can claim, that's very kind of you" he said smiling

Tori suddenly let out a roar and shot forward at him. Her clawed hand shot out and slashed his throat open. However no blood flowed. She looked on in shock as the wound started to heal. He smiled at her watching as she stared on in shock. He looked up as Jade suddenly flew at him and swung her sword. They blade cleaved through his arm cutting it off. They looked on as the arm hit the ground at his feet. Reaching down he picked up the arm and placed it back over the stump. In a few seconds it reattached itself.

"So, anything else you'd like to try?" He asked looking as both Jade and Tori looked at one another. "No, well my turn then" he said smiling. They watched as his claws started to glow with a black energy. Suddenly he swung them and the blow sent Tori crashing into a wall. It collapsed onto her making Jade scream out. She swung her sword. Zun's claws shot up and blocked the incoming attack. He looked at her and smiled. In a flash he kicked her back. Walking towards her he laughed as his body admitted a black aura around him. Tori flapped her wings keeping her six inches off the ground. She gripped her sword tightly and glared at him.

Shooting forward she slashed the sword quickly. The blade cleaved through his neck. His head fell backwards only attached by some skin. She smiled deeply knowing that would surely kill him. She then noticed something, there was no blood coming from the wound. Just then her eyes grew wide when she saw his hands reach back. They gripped onto his head and moved it back into place. She watched on in horror as the wound healed like there was nothing ever there. "What the fuck are you?" She asked staring at him.

"Undead" he answered with a smirk as he advanced towards her.

XX

Nikki and the Death Angels opened fire on a small group of the demons. Their bullets were finding their marks in the undead demons. However they were having no effect on them. She moved towards the rubble that Tori was buried under. Kneeling down she started to pull the bricks away. Soon she uncovered the werewolf to see her looking back at her. Tori was weak from the attack she had received from the wolf demon. Looking at her chest she saw five claw marks that weren't healing. A black aura seemed to emanate from the wounds. Suddenly she was grabbed by her hair and lifted up. She kicked and fought against the hand. She was turned to be looking into the black eyes of a wolf demon. She smiled at her revealing sharp wolf like teeth.

"You smell delicious" she hissed at Nikki.

"Sorry not on the menu" Nikki said grabbing her pistol. She placed it into the woman's face and fired five quick shots. The bullets ripped into her face. Looking at her she saw the whole way through her skull. The wounds started to heal making the woman just smirk at her.

She prepared to bite Nikki but stopped when she noticed a gold glowing energy. She could sense an energy buildup. Looking to her left she looked at Tori who was standing up. Her hands glowing with the energy. With a roar she shot her right hand out sending a blast of golden energy at the wolf demon. In a flash she was consumed by the energy causing her to drop Nikki. She roared out in pain as the energy ripped her body to shreds. Once she was done she saw a pile of ash laying at her feet. This caused Tori to look at her hands.

XX

Zun had seen this as did Jade. He looked back to her to see her sword start glowing with the same energy. She swung it at him quickly causing him to jump back from her. The battle had changed now. Shooting forward she slashed her sword at him again only for to see the demon duck out of the way. He looked at her and than to the werewolf who was now in the fight. He didn't expect them to have such power on their side. Letting out a massive roar he watched his army run away. Turning he looked back at Jade who was staring at him.

"Until next time Ones Pure of Heart" he said before running away.

Jade stood there watching him run away. She fell to her knees, she was exhausted from the fight with Zun. While it was short, he was a very powerful threat. She looked over as Tori walked up to her in her human form. She extended a hand to her and helped her back to her feet.

"How do we beat something like them?" Ashley asked sitting on a burned out car.

"Yeah, I mean Jelico was tough these guys are almost as tough" Drake said pulling his mask off.

"Could that book of yours have anything that could help us?" Jade asked looking at Nikki.

"We'll have to see" Nikki responded running her fingers through her hair.

"In the meantime, Jade you need to rally the angels. I need to rally the werewolves" Tori said showing signs that she was hesitant of saying something else.

"What is it Tori?" Jade asked looking at her.

Tori hesitated a bit as she looked away. Slowly she looked out into the city to see the Were-Vamp building glowing. "I need to go back to Were-Vamp" she said making Jade's eyes shoot wide.

"Why would you even think that?" Jade half shouted at her girlfriend.

"Because Jack said he was at the Battle of San Francisco. He may know something that we don't" she stated looking back to Jade.

"No, they want to kill you or experiment on you. I won't let you" Jade said grabbing Tori's arms.

"Jade, we'll go with her" Drake said making the angel look at him. "Ashley, Beck, Andre, and I will go and keep her safe" he said making Tori look at him.

Jade looked at him and then back to Tori. "Jade, we can't kill these guys with normal means, and Raischenzo is on his way to face us. We need to learn how to defeat them" Tori said looking at Jade.

Jade looked around before nodding slightly. "I know one person who can help" she said looking at them. She pulled Tori in for a kiss before looking around. It seemed like the whole Immortal world was now in for a full war. They needed to be ready.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Well a new chapter has been finished setting up for the for the final battle to come. With this chapter it's a bit of a filler no action a little romance and just time to learn of the established universe. As it stands now this is setting it up for a much larger story to come. As it gets closer I'll reveal all the stories that need to be read to get you ready for the major story to come. But until then please enjoy the chapter and R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plaus. It is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Eight**

Jade walked into Nikki's house with Nikki and Ashley. They moved with a purpose as they walked towards the study. Jade was surprised that Nikki had decided to stay in her father's house after everything that had happened. However she was grateful that they had a place to stay. They moved to the study, Nikki and Ashley leading the way. However they stopped in their tracks making Jade stop. Coming out of the living room was a woman. She was African American with a long braided ponytail going down her back. She smiled and ran to Nikki and hugged her. Summer was back. She looked as Carmilla walked out of the room and smiled too.

"Welcome back you two" Jade said smiling.

"We'll y'all said it was urgent" Carmilla said smiling as she took Summer's hand in hers.

"Yeah what's going on?" Summer asked watching as Nikki motioned them to follow.

"Well, Were-Vamp caught Tori and experimented on her. Then we found out someone is coming for us, finally there is an ancient demon clan here and we can't kill them" Jade said making both women look at her.

"Shit" Carmilla said as they walked into the study.

Nikki walked over to a bookcase and took down the book on ancient demons. She walked over to the desk and sat down. Before she opened the book she noticed the full family photo sitting on the corner of the desk. In that brief second she thought of her father. If he had still been alive he could have helped with the situation. Shaking her head a bit she focused on the book.

"Jade, we need to talk" Carmilla said motioning the angel to join her.

They walked out into the hallway. Jade looked at her as she leaned up against the opposite wall. "What?" She asked watching as Carmilla sighed.

"Were-Vamp is planning something big in the next few years. It involves vampires and werewolves" the vampire said looking at her. "Before you ask we couldn't figure it, out the files were well encrypted. All we could manage to break was something about a war and experiments. Something else to do with a project called Comet Wolf and a sister project in Australia. They were mentioning about ultimate weapons" she explained further as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Wonderful, as if we don't have enough problems. Raischenzo is coming for us and now Were-Vamp wants a war" Jade said throwing her hands up.

"Jade, Carmilla get in here" Nikki called making them look in.

"We'll talk about it later" she said walking in. "What is it?" She asked coming into the room.

"Nothing, there's not a thing in here about people being raised from the fucking dead" Nikki growled looking up to Jade.

"Well, we need to search" Jade said before walking over to a book. Running her fingers over the books she stopped when she saw an old leather bound book. Grabbing it she saw etched in gold letters the title; _The Immortal War_. Sitting down she looked at everyone. "If we can't find anything on the raising of the dead we'll look into the Okami Clan" she said before opening the book.

XX

Tori sat in the passenger seat of Drake's car. Her eyes looked at the Were-Vamp facility where she had been held for almost two months. Her hands quaked out of fear of the building. She closed her eyes and saw all of the torturous things that had been done to her. Opening her eyes she looked over to Drake who was waiting on her. She nodded and climbed out of the car. Looking back she saw Andre and Beck climb out too. They each held onto assault rifles. They looked as Tori walked in front of them, leading the group to the building. There were only three of them since Drake told Ashley to go with Nikki. Walking up to the door she stopped and looked at it. Reaching out her hand trembling a bit as she grabbed the door. Opening it she walked into the entrance. She looked to see the receptionist looking up at her.

Just then an alarm went off making her look around. Armed guards came out of a room and trained their guns on her. She looked back to see Drake, Beck, and Andre run up in front of her. They trained their guns on the guards. It was silent, green laser sites landed on the small group. Tori looked around at them.

"Jack, I need to talk to you" she shouted looking up at a camera.

A door opened and she looked to see Jack step out. His arm in a sling he looked at her. Walking through the guards he came to a stop in front of them. He looked at her as she stared at him. "Were-Vamp has a kill order out for you and you're fucking stupid enough to come here?" He asked staring at her.

"Look Jack I wouldn't be here if it didn't concern the world" she said staring at him.

"What could possibly be that important?" He asked watching as she pushed past the three men she was with.

"We just battled demons that couldn't die, and they spoke of a man named Raischenzo. He somehow resurrected them" she answered making Jack look at her.

"Stand down" he ordered his men as he stared at Tori. Something in her words struck a cord with him. Glancing around he noticed his soldiers hadn't lowered their guns. "I said stand down" he barked watching as a few lowered their guns.

"Sir, we are under orders to kill her" one said making Jack look to him.

Pulling out his pistol he shot the man who just spoke making everyone even Tori gasp. "There is much more at stake here than a werewolf. All of you return to your post" he ordered watching as the soldiers slowly returned back to the room. "Have someone clean that shit up" he ordered the receptionist. "You four follow me" he said turning around.

Tori looked at him as she stared to follow him. She stepped over the dead man and glanced back to see the others following her. They walked through a pair of doors and moved towards the back of the facility. As they walked Tori had flashes to when she was in this facility. She looked over to see Beck next to her. He offered her a kind smile and she just smiled slightly. They walked into Jack's office to see him grab a scroll. Setting it on a table he looked over to them.

"When I trained with monks in Japan they spoke of a powerful evil. One that had the ability to raise the dead. Though the one who controlled it was long dead they feared it might return in the form of her apprentice. The woman was named The Shapeshifter" he explained as he tapped an image of an ebony skinned woman on the scroll. They all looked at it to see she had one eye. Black flames were around her. The image showed her smiling. "I battled one of her top soldiers, when she attacked San Francisco" he said watching as everyone looked up to him.

"How, you said she was ancient?" Andre asked watching as Jack looked at him.

"Will, that hybrid you met Tori, he brought her here. Not entirely sure how he did it one of our operatives said he held onto a small statue and then a portal opened. That's not what's important. She trained someone, taught them powerful skills and spells. That person became simply known as The Raven. She has those powers, the same ones I witnessed with the exception of raising the dead, I never saw that" he explained looking over the scroll.

"The demons we faced were called the Okami" Tori said making Jack look at her.

"That's not possible" Jack said making everyone look at him.

"How is it not, you just said The Raven can raise the dead" Beck said looking at Jack who lowered his head.

"Because the Okami are in Japan and the Raven was sealed somewhere on this continent" Jack said looking around at them.

"Then The Raven hasn't been awaken yet, Raischenzo woke them" Tori said watching as Jack breathed out a sigh before looking back to the scroll. "What can you tell us about the Okami?"

"They were once locked in a bloody war with bat demons much like the war between Werewolves and Vampires. The wolves got lucky when the bat clan fell to a virus that eradicated them. However not long after that they all died, they were slaughtered in one night by one of their own. In fact, they were slaughtered by the first werewolf Yurei. She was powerful, far more powerful than any of them could have imagined.

"There isn't a whole lot on them other than they were a lesser tribe. Not a big one but a dangerous one given how easy it was for them to spread" he explained looking around at them.

"And these undead warriors that have been summoned, how do we permanently end them. Tori had to use her abilities to stop them, our bullets did nothing" Drake said looking at him.

"They wouldn't, you need to destroy the body before it can regenerate. That means if you plan on using conventional means you would need a mini gun or an LMG at least. From what I can understand about Tori's abilities it's similar to that of holy energy. Meaning she can burn them out of existence" Jack said as he looked around at everyone. "If this Raischenzo character is building an army this massive there are only two possible weapons we can use to eradicate them."

"What are they?" Tori ventured looking at Jack.

"Napalm" he started before sighing a bit, "and a nuke" he finished looking around at them.

XX

Jade sat in a chair, her thoughts on what she had learned. They hadn't learned very much about the abilities to raise the dead. All they learned was about the Okami clan and their downfall. Tori was the one who managed to bring back the information they needed. Sitting in the chair she looked forward as the fire in the fireplace crackled a bit. She took a drag on her cigarette and stared forward. The world was on its way to chaos. Most humans didn't even realize it yet. Looking over to her phone she picked it up. There was one person she knew would be able to help. However she sat her phone back down.

There was enough going on in the world as it was. The woman would already be busy. She looked back to her phone and opened the pictures. She started to slide through them until she found a picture of her and Allison. She wondered what would her mother do in this mounting situation. She smiled a bit as she looked at the picture. Just then she felt hands slide down her shoulders making her look back to see Tori looking at her. For this moment the problems seemed distant. There was just her and Tori. Standing up she came over to Tori and wrapped her arms around her. Leaning in she kissed her softly. Together they both walked into their bedroom. Once the door was closed she looked at Tori.

The werewolf led her over to the bed. Pulling her closer they looked into each other's eyes. Tori leaned in and kissed her as slowly as she reached down and began to pull Jade's shirt up and over her head. She looked at Jade's bra covered breast. Reaching back she unsnapped Jade's bra exposing her breast. Her hands went up and caressed them causing her lover to moan a bit. Pulling her own shirt and bra off she pulled her back onto the bed. For them they were on bliss as they made love.

XX

In a cemetery on the outskirts of LA a black smoke moved through it. Walking through it was Raischenzo. He gripped onto his small box and watched as the smoke entered the ground. In seconds once dead people rose from the ground and began to gather around him. Closing the box he put it back into his cloak. He looked around at the three hundred people who had gathered around him. He looked back to see his massive army he had collected from around the world had gathered behind him.

"You have all been awakened to serve in my army" he shouted looking around at the undead people before him. "For service in my army, I will restore your life, allowing you to live in peace anywhere you choose" he continued as he looked over everyone.

"What is our mission?" One human in the crowd shouted making him turn and look.

"I know each of you were once human but now you are undead. To answer your question we will be attacking humanity, there are crimes they have committed against me and the Immortal World. They must pay for their crimes" he shouted watching as people murmured to each other.

"What if we still have living family members" a man said near him making him look.

The man stood next to a woman. He was muscular with black hair. On his forearms he saw tattoos of scythes. His blue eyes looked up at him as he stared back at him. The woman was a little bit shorter with brown hair. Her green eyes looked up at him. She had an hourglass figure. Her face had a few wrinkles in it. He climbed down and walked up to them both. "They will not be harmed" he said looking at them.

"And if we refuse?" The woman asked watching as Raischenzo looked at her.

"Then you can go back to the ground" he said smirking at her.

"Fuck that" the man said.

Raischenzo looked on as the man grabbed the sword from a samurai standing nearby. Suddenly he stabbed it into his chest. He looked at the man before looking down to his chest. The sword had been driven in up to the hilt. Looking back up he looked at the man who's expression was one of shock. Reaching up he pulled the sword out and looked at it. There was no blood on it, not a single drop. Looking back to the man he continued to smile. "Go, reunite with your family. You can all be destroyed together" he said looking at the man and woman. He continued to smile as they ran off towards the city. "For no one will be able to halt what is coming" he said as he looked out across the city.


	10. Chapter Nine

**It's time to keep this story rolling. With doing so I move Jade and Tori closer and closer to the much larger universe they are to find themselves in. Until then the story will continue as normal for now enjoy the chapter and please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plaus. This is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Nine**

Nikki laid in bed next to Ashley both sleeping soundly. Suddenly an alarm went off on Nikki's phone waking her up. Moaning a bit she rolled over and grabbed her phone. Looking at it she squinted her eyes from the bright light of her phone. Her eyes adjusted to see it was only two in the morning. She sighed at seeing this wondering, which alarm was set for that time. Looking at her screen she saw it wasn't an alarm to wake up but instead for security. She sat up making Ashley wake up. Looking at her phone she saw someone had broken into their warehouse. The warehouse with all of their equipment.

"What is it?" Ashley asked in a groggy voice.

"Wake Drake and Summer. Someone is in our warehouse" she said getting up. She looked as Ashley nodded and went to wake her brother and sister. Walking over to the closet she grabbed her vest and Cale's old M-4. Cocking the action she turned and walked out of the room.

XX

Nikki slammed up against a wall next to a door and looked over as Drake came up behind her. They looked as Ashley and Summer were opposite of them looking at them. Nikki held up her fingers and started to count backwards from three. Once she hit one she opened the door slowly. Walking in their guns were up and slowly they walked into the darkened warehouse. They looked around to see no one in the immediate area. They flipped their flashlights on and looked around.

"Okay, we know you are in here, come out slowly with your hands up and we won't shoot you" Drake said into the darkness.

There was a clatter nearby making them turn their guns to see a raccoon scurrying away. They all breathed out a sigh knowing that the alarm had been tripped by an animal. They each traded glances at one another all chuckling a bit as they watched the small animal leave. Suddenly an oil pan fell over causing them all to jump in shock. They looked and saw nothing and so Nikki nodded to Drake who nodded back. Slowly he walked over and saw nothing. "Must be another coon" he said preparing to turn back. However out of the darkness a pistol came up and was placed to his head making him freeze.

"Drake come on let's go they'll find their own way out" Nikki said watching as Drake continued to not move. "Drake?"

"You are slipping" a voice said from the darkness as Drake started to move backwards towards the group. Their guns went up, waiting for Drake to move. Nikki looked forward watching as Drake stopped at the edge of the table. She could see the very edges of the man.

The lights didn't illuminate the man's face and so Drake continued to look at his shadow. However his eyes caught something, his right forearm that held onto the pistol. He saw the blade of a scythe tattooed there. "Nikki, turn on the lights" he said looking to the man.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Just do it" he said continuing to stare at the man.

Nikki turned and bolted over to a fuse box switch. Opening the fuse box she flipped it on turning on the lights. They each slowly kicked on slowly flooding the warehouse with light. Spinning around she snapped her gun up and prepared for the standoff. However once the lights kicked on the gun fell from her hands. Her eyes wide, tears started to stray from her eyes. Unable to stand on her feet anymore she fell to her knees when she saw who was holding the pistol. To hers and everyone else's surprise Cale stood there holding the pistol. He lowered the pistol and tossed it onto the work bench. He looked around at everyone as they all stared at him.

"I'm not alone" he said motioning behind them.

Nikki looked at him before slowly following his gaze. She turned around slowly and froze in place. Her jaw went slack as a soft whine escaped her lips as her eyes fell onto a woman. She saw both Drake and Summer run past her and throw their arms around her. Nikki unable to move stayed kneeling on the floor. Slowly she became aware of a presence next to her. Looking up she looked to see Cale kneel next to her. He looked at her and offered a warm smile one she knew all to well. Reaching up she touched his cheek and she sobbed more. Throwing her arms around him she cried uncontrollably.

"How are you here, how are you two here?" Nikki wailed out as she hugged Cale tightly. He pulled her back to her feet and turned her to face the woman. "Mom" she cried out as she hugged the woman.

"We were brought back to life by some guy. I don't know who the fuck he was" Cale said with a grumble as he waved his hand around.

Drake looked at him before walking back over to the work bench. Grabbing the pistol he walked over to a desk and took a suppressor off of it. Turning around he shot Cale in the chest with it making everyone jump back in shock. They all looked to see the wound in his chest wasn't bleeding. This caused Nikki, Ashley, Summer, and Drake to all look at one another.

"What, what do you guys know?" Cale asked watching as his wound healed up.

XX

Tori walked into the medical office with Andre and Jade. They walked past the receptionist who was surprised to see her. Walking into the physical therapy room she looked around to see a few patients, all of whom were human. The lead doctor looked up and saw her. Her face was shocked at first and then turned to one of happiness. The doctor walked over to her and smiled.

"I had feared the worst when you didn't return" she said looking at Tori who offered a saddened look.

"I hit a low point, I forgot who I was" Tori replied softly. "Two months in a Were-Vamp facility made me realize what my true fate was" she finished looking up to the woman.

"What is it?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"I am one Pure of Heart, and leader of the City Stalkers clan" Tori said making the woman smile brightly.

"Please, you three follow me" she said turning around. As she walked she motioned a nurse to follow her. They walked through a door passing exam rooms where patients sat. They walked towards a room for the employees of the building. Walking in they were out of site of all humans except Andre. Turning she looked at Tori. "Kneel" she ordered looking at her. Tori did as commanded and kneeled before the woman. She looked up as the woman's claw extended from her index finger. She cut her palm with the claw and then dipped her thumb into the blood. She then placed a thumbprint of blood on Tori's forehead before moving a line of blood down the bridge of her nose. "In front of these witnesses, I now name you clan leader of the City Stalkers" the nurse said watching as Tori nodded. "Arise clan leader" she said to Tori.

Tori stood up and looked around at everyone who smiled at her. The nurse and doctor both bowed to her. Looking down to her hands she smiled a bit as she curled them into fist.

"What are your wishes clan leader?" The doctor asked looking up to her.

"Rally the clan, there is a darkness coming to LA" she said looking at the doctor.

XX

 **Outskirts of San Antonio Texas.**

A military base on the outskirts of San Antonio buzzed with activity. Soldiers moved around working on vehicles and testing equipment. Others ran drills working on different weapons and tactics. These were a branch of special forces called Slayers. They were a government organization which were tasked with handling Immortals and all aspects of the Immortal world. For many years they had been tasked with eradicating werewolves and vampires unaware that there were other types of Immortals in the world. It wasn't until 2015 that they learned of the threats that once shared the planet with humans. Three years before that they turned their forces from eradication of werewolves and vampires to becoming protectors of humanity.

Inside the main building a brown haired woman sat at a desk. She looked down to some papers documenting recent massacres of vampires and their blood banks. Her right eye had a patch over it with a scar trailing over it. This was a wound she had received from a werewolf. One whom she had many run ins with but ultimately ended up working with her. There was a knock at her door making her look up. "Come" she called.

"Ma'am, there is a call for you on line one. Some woman from LA" the soldier said looking at her.

"Thank you" she said watching as the man saluted her. He walked out of the room leaving her alone. She looked to her phone and saw the button flashing. Reaching over she pressed the button before picking up the phone and placing it to her ear. "Jade West, I can honestly say I never expected to receive a call from you. I thought it'd be the other way around" she said leaning back into her chair.

 _"Hello Betty, I wish I was calling just to say 'hey', but I'm not"_ she heard Jade say on the other side of the phone.

"Good, cause that'd be boring, what do you need?" Betty asked with a chuckle as she looked out the window to see a helicopter fly by.

 _"There's a threat coming that we will need all hands on deck for"_ Jade answered without even so much as a hint of humor.

Hearing that made Betty arch an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what kind of threat?" Betty asked looking to her fingers.

 _"One that makes San Francisco and Jelico look like a walk through the park"_ Jade said making Betty sit up slowly as the blood drained from her face.

XX

Jade and Tori walked towards the warehouse that the Death Angels owned. They had gotten a call to get there as quickly as they could. The urgency in Nikki's voice disturbed them greatly. Tori opened the door to see Nikki waiting on them. They looked to see her face was stained with tears. Walking over to her they watched as she led them to a section of the warehouse. In it, they looked at several vehicles some of which had guns mounted on them. They looked to see Drake standing there next to Ashley Summer and Carmilla who had arrived just before them. They looked at them confused for a few seconds. They then took notice of a woman with long brown hair. She was standing against a truck. She looked at both Jade and Tori and offered them a kind smile.

"Jade, Tori, this is our mother Melissa" Nikki said walking up next to her.

"Your mother?" Tori stared confused. "I thought she was dead."

"Yes, I was but we were resurrected" she said looking at the two in front of her.

"'We'?" Jade asked looking at her.

Just then they heard steps coming from deep in the warehouse. They looked to see a figure walking towards them. Both women's eyes grew wide when they saw Cale step into the light. He was smiling at them at he crossed his arms. "Hey you two, did you miss me?" He asked watching as they both stared at him in disbelief.

"Cale... what... how are you here? I killed you" Jade said watching as he chuckled.

"Yeah, some guy with a black box brought us back to life" he said walking over to them. He watched as their hands reached out and touched him. Taking their hands in his he smiled. "I assure you, I am really here" he said smiling. "Also, no hard feelings Jade, I told you to do it after all."

"Wait you said some guy brought you back, can you describe him?" Tori asked watching as Melissa and Cale looked at one another.

"White hair, a white cape, tanned skin" Melissa said looking at them. Everyone traded glances as they shifted uncomfortably. "What?" She asked confused.

"Mom, that's Raischenzo, we were warned that he was coming. Which means he's in LA now" Summer said before looking around to everyone.

"Where's your father, why isn't he here?" Melissa asked watching as everyone tensed up more.

"Mom, I killed dad" Nikki spoke up in a sheepish tone causing Melissa to look at her.

"What, why?" She asked watching as everyone shifted awkwardly. "Answer me" she screamed at her daughter making her flinch a bit.

"Mom" Cale said causing her to look back at him. "Dad unleashed Jelico a dragon meant to control humanity. He used it to try to wipe out Immortals. Doing so he destroyed half of LA" he explained watching as Melissa just backed up a bit. "I was killed when I took control of the dragon from him and Jade..." he paused nodding towards the angel. "Killed me to stop the rampage."

"Why, why would he do that?" Melissa questioned looking down to the ground.

"He did it for you, he wanted revenge for your death" Jade said making Melissa look up to her.

Melissa breathed out a sigh. She rightened herself up and walked over to Jade. She looked at the angel who looked at her. Slowly she extended a hand to her making the angel arch an eyebrow. Slowly she took it and shook the woman's hand. She looked into her eyes and saw sincerity in them. "You did what you had too, you are a protector of humanity" Melissa said looking into her eyes.

Suddenly the entrance collapsed and a giant fur cover leg was there. They all looked up to see a giant grey wolf looking at them. It's amber eyes stared down at them. The wolf was nearly three stories tall. It let out a laugh making everyone trade confused looks. "You'll find that us wolf demons are nothing like our ancestors" Zun's voice came through the wolf. They all watched as he transformed back into his human state. Smiling he walked forward, the army of wolf demons following after him.

"You so fucked yourself Zun, you and your soldiers" Jade said pointing a finger at him as her wings spread wide. "We've been doing our homework" she quipped making Zun chuckle. She looked as Tori quickly entered her true lycan form with a roar. Her hands coming alive with her aura. Jade too started glowing as she was passed a pistol from Drake. She looked as the Death Angels prepared to fight, even Cale and Melissa picked up weapons. The small force stood against the massive army.

"Oh, please do show me what you learned" the wolf demon said with a chuckle as his claws started glowing with demonic energy.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Well a new chapter finally gotta love writers block. Well I'm getting close to the end of the story we are about two thirds there. Soon it'll be setting it up for the massive universe it belongs too. So enjoy the chapter and place R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This was inspired by the art of C Plaus. This is a work of fiction for entertainment and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Ten**

Jade and Tori stood in front of the army of wolf demons. At their backs were the Death Angels. However now they were educated in fighting them and knew what they needed to do. Looking back she watched as Nikki passed her a SCAR-H. She gripped onto it with one hand while her other hand glowed. Said woman tossed Cale's old sword Excaibur back to him. She took down a Katana for herself. They stood shoulder to shoulder looking at the army. Zun stood before them smiling as he looked over the meager group in front of him. Raising his hand the wolf demons charged them.

Jade and the Death Angels opened fire on the group. The bullets were having little effect on them. However it was merely a distraction. Suddenly the Death Angels dropped to the ground. Once they did Jade and Tori raised their glowing hands up. In a flash they both blasted the wave of undead with their aura. They watched them burn up into ash from their combined attack. Both the angel and werewolf looked at one another. Neither one knowing that their powers together would cause such a blast.

Zun stepped back a bit, not seeing power like this since his days in Feudal Japan. However he would not be deterred. His claws glowing he rushed in. He focused on Jade who hadn't noticed him. Jumping forward he tackled her to the ground. Getting up quickly he threw her through the wall and outside. He turned to see Tori roar at him. However before she could get to him she was attacked by three wolf demons. Smiling he moved outside to see Jade getting up. He could tell her aura had a limit and it made him smile.

"I'll go easy on you if you surrender" Jade said giving him a cocky smirk.

"Don't go to easy on me, I like a challenge. I like when my prey fights back" he said, his claws glowing brightly.

Jade threw her hand out sending a blast of aura at him. The demon dodged it and jumped at her. He kicked her in the side making her stagger back a bit. Shooting in again he slashed his claws over her wings making her scream out in pain. She looked at him just as he brought his knee up into her face. The blow caused her to fall back to the ground. Walking up to her he smiled as he looked down at her. Kneeling over her he dragged his glowing claw across her cheek making her his in pain.

"It's a shame you don't put up more of a fight" he said look at her. Suddenly he grabbed her by her throat and picked her up. Blood dripped from her nose. He smiled, revealing sharpened wolf like teeth.

Suddenly her hand shot out and an aura blast followed quickly. The blast ripped his arm off causing him to drop her. She fell to her knees coughing as her hand went up to run her throat. She looked over to him as his arm started to grow back. "You ain't seen nothing yet" she coughed as her wings flapped. Suddenly she shot forward and grabbed him. "Hope you're not afraid of heights" she said as she took of straight up into the air.

XX

Tori roared out as she stabbed her clawed hands into the chest of a wolf demon. It howled out in pain. Looking down she saw something blood, this one was bleeding. Looking out over the army of wolf demons she saw more pouring in. Letting out a bark she caught Carmilla's attention. The vampire ran over and looked at the dead demon. She saw the blood pooling around it.

"Some of the demons are alive" Carmilla shouted as she stabbed a knife into the throat of a demon.

Tori charged up a burst of energy and threw it at the horde. She watched as it exploded killing a small group of demons. She looked as Drake and Summer came up to her side. Each had been firing their guns into the army. Together the four moved deeper into the horde and battled the group.

On the other side of the warehouse Cale, Nikki, Ashley, and Melissa battled a small group of demons. Nikki swung her sword and looked at the demon. It started smoking before it backed up. It's arm not growing back. She looked at the sword as it seemed to glimmer. She looked at the etchings in it before looking back up to the demon. Shooting forward she stabbed the blade through its chest killing the undead monster.

"Hold them, we need more fire power" Cale said darting away.

Nikki looked at him before back to the snarling wolf demons. They had stopped their advances when Nikki had used her sword. However slowly they were inching forward towards them. Her face was painted with fear, she had never faced enemies like these before. They were much more aggressive and destructive than the enemies of the past. One shot forward at her. Swinging the sword quickly she cut the head off of the demon. Looking down she looked at the smoking body as it laid dead at her feet. Suddenly flames shot by her making her jump. She looked back to see Cale walking up and gripping onto a flamethrower. He came up beside her and smiled as they slowly pushed they group back.

Tori looked up as one of the wolf demons became a giant wolf. It looked down at her and let out a loud bark. She roared up at it as her claws started to glow. Jumping up she slashed her claws into its shoulder making it howl in pain. Spinning around through the air she crashed down onto its head knocking it to the ground. She looked to see it's eyes were closed telling her it was unconscious.

Suddenly the roof was split open making her look up. Jade came crashing down through it with Zun in her hands. They slammed into the floor creating a small crater. Tori looked on, eyes wide. Jumping up she ran through the cloud of dust. Running through it she slowly reverted back to her human self. Coming up to the crater she looked down to see Jade laying in the crater. Running down she came to a stop over Jade. She rolled her over and looked at her. Glancing up she looked as the Death Angels moved around the crater and fought back the demons.

"Come on Jade, get up, please" Tori pleaded patting her cheek.

"It's a shame she won't be awake to see what's about to happen" a distorted and gargling voice sound from behind her.

Turning her eyes were wide in horror as she looked. Zun was standing up. The right side of his face was crushed in while his abdomen was torn open and his organs were dangling from his body. She pulled back in horror at seeing him like this. His body started repairing itself until he was fully repaired. He smiled deeply as he walked towards her and Jade. He looked as Tori became the werewolf again and shot forward at him. However he grabbed her by her throat and held onto her. Cracking his neck the bones healed and his face reset itself.

"You know, the very first werewolf betrayed me. Now, I will take my revenge upon her offspring" he said growling as his claws came alive with energy.

Suddenly he roared in pain as a glowing sword was stabbed into his stomach. Looking down he looked to see Jade looking up at him blood oozing from her temple. "Get your hands off my mate" she spat at him as blood dripped from her mouth.

With a roar he kicked her back thus causing the sword to be violently removed from his body. Looking at the wound it smoked a bit before it started to heal. "You bitch, now you can watch her suffer" Zun roared before stabbing his claws into Tori's side. He smiled up at her as she howled out in pain. His fangs glistening from the light of his energy. He could hear Jade screaming for him to stop but he continued to dig his claws deeper into Tori. The stress was too much for the werewolf and so she reverted back to her human form. He smiled more as she started screaming loudly.

Suddenly there was a burning sensation in his left arm, the arm he had been stabbing Tori with. Looking down he looked to see a smoking stump where his arm used to be. Lifting his head up he looked to see Nikki standing there with a katana. Looking at it he could sense the energy pouring off of the blade. "A holy weapon, that's not possible the holy order is gone he said backing up from her."

"You'll find we humans are full of surprises" she hissed at him before stepping in front of Jade and Tori.

Zun looked at her before looking as the other humans gathered around the ones Pure of Heart. Letting out a howl he jumped back up out of the crater. He looked around at his wolf demons before back to the group. Turning he ran off the rest of the demons following him.

Jade looked at their retreating forms before looking to Tori. Blood oozed from her side just above her hips. Tori however was focused on the massive gash on Jade's face. It went from above her right eyebrow and trailed to her temple. She reached up and brushed some of Jade's locks from over it.

"We need to get you two patched up" Nikki said kneeling next to them.

She motioned Drake and Carmilla to take them. She looked at the sword in her hand. Flicking it quickly she splashed blood across the floor. Sheathing It she looked at it before looking to Cale. "Looks like we've had two magical swords all along" he said as he gripped onto Excaibur.

XX

Jade groaned as she sat up slowly. She looked at herself to see stitches were all over her body. She was nude prompting her to get up and move to the bathroom. Flipping on the light she looked in shock to see half of her head was bandaged up. Her face was bruised and broken. Her eyes were black and stitches trailed down her back. Gasping a bit she leaned over the sink and started to tremble a bit. Sinking down she started to cry a bit. How were they supposed to defeat these undead monsters. When they would kill one a hundred more would replace it.

Jelico was bad but he was just one dragon and man. This, this was an army they had no means to defeat. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried a bit more as she rested her head on her knees. _I need you now more than ever mother_ , she thought. Footsteps approached but she didn't even look up. Instead her eyes were focused on the far wall. She felt someone sit next to her and an arm wrap around her. Glancing over she looked at a bandaged Tori next to her.

"How are we supposed to win this?" Jade asked making Tori look into her eyes.

"We have our friends, and our armies of werewolves and angels. That's all we needed to beat Jelico" Tori said resting her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Jelico was nothing compared to them" Jade scoffed.

"Jade, the whole Immortal world feared that dragon after what he did. We didn't even face him when he was at full power. We can beat them" Tori said watching as Jade just glanced over at her. Getting up Tori stood in front of her watching as she stared up at her. "Get up" Tori said making Jade arch an eyebrow.

"Why?" Jade asked watching as Tori grabbed her hand.

"Because, we're going on a date" Tori said leading her to the other room.

XX

Zun roared in pain as he looked at the stump that used to be his arm. He looked out across the glowing city. Glancing back he looked as his army slept out on the ground. Bested by those girls and their friends. This time it had just become personal. He looked back up to the full moon, remembering the night he had been killed in his sleep by the first werewolf. Her face, the last thing he saw before he died. It seemed history was repeating itself.

"You done well Zun, you've weakened the Ones Pure of Heart" he heard Raischenzo say from behind him.

"You told me I'd have nothing to fear when it came to holy warriors or weapons" Zun snarled looking back at Raischenzo. Standing up he faced him as he looked to his removed arm. "Does this look like I had nothing to worry about" he hissed as he moved to have Raischenzo face the city.

"You are undead, you will be fine" Raischenzo said turning his back to Zun. He looked out across the city. "Now, prepare the city" he ordered looking out over the glowing city, his arms crossing under his white furred cape.

Zun looked at him before looking back to his army. He noticed they were are starting to wake to look at them. His eyes slowly drifted to his missing arm. Closing his eyes he stared to focus his energy into his claws. "No" he said growling.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Raischenzo said not bothering to turn around.

"No, fuck you, we are no longer your fucking lap dogs" Zun roared before jumping up into the air. "The Okami clan will rise from the ashes" he roared, his hands glowing with energy.

Suddenly there was a white flash and Zun was hit by a bolt of lightening. The bolt heating him up until he started to catch fire. Soon a pile of ashes fell at Raischenzo's feet. Slowly he turned around to look at the pile of ash. "Go a head, rise" he taunted before looking up to the Okami clan. His right hand started to glow and crackle as electric sparks bounced over his hand. Suddenly his hand shot out, a wave of lightening washing over the demons. He smiled as in seconds nearly a thousand wolf demons were burned up to ash. Turning he looked out over the city. He looked as the samurai leader walked up to him. "Prepare the city" he ordered watching as the samurai bowed to him.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Well, I've been busy with work so I haven't be able to update in a while but I haven't forgot about this story. That being said there is however only a few chapters left in it before the epilogue and it's set up for a major convergence into a crossover. However until that time comes this and the next chapter to come will be the set up for the final showdown. Until then please enjoy. I will try to update quickly until the story is finished. Until next time please R &R thanks.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing to do with the victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plaus. It is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Jade sat up from her bed. She looked over to see a still sleeping Tori laying next to her. Standing up she walked over to the door and stepped out of the bedroom. Walking down the hall she looked to see Nikki sitting at the island in the kitchen. The blonde sipped her coffee, she was still awake after the previous night's battle. Jade could see it in her eyes that she had mixed feelings over what had become of her brother and mother. Walking over to the coffee maker she poured herself a cup and grabbed the pot. Said woman walked back over to Nikki making her look up to her as she refilled her coffee.

"Thanks" the blonde said softly as she took the cup into her hands.

"You okay?" Jade asked, knowing that it was a stupid question but one that needed to be asked.

Nikki looked at her before taking a sip of her coffee. "I had spent nearly the last four years hunting and killing Immortals. I followed my brother in hopes that I could avenge my mother's death. Never did I realize my father was the real threat. I lost my brother, but now I have them both back, and their not even human anymore" she answered staring down at her coffee. Taking another sip of it she looked back to Jade who was taking a sip of her own coffee. "They were brought back to life by the threat we've been hearing about and have yet to see" she continued before looking to her hands. "I have killed innocent Immortals, I killed them following Cale's orders, now I have my brother and mother back."

Jade looked at her as she could feel Nikki's distress. "I don't even know how to help you with this, I didn't even know my real mother was Allison until Lilith told me that. Now I wish I could have more time with her" Jade said looking at her. "Now you have a chance to square things with them whatever it may be."

Nikki looked at her before looking down to her coffee again. She just nodded slightly before taking another sip of her coffee. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before looking over to the left. They looked to see Ashley and Tori come in to join them. The four women sat around the island drinking coffee. It was quiet none really knew what to say regarding the previous night. Soon they were joined by Melissa. Each of them looked at her as she filled a cup of coffee for herself. She turned to see everyone looking at her.

"Jade, come on, we got plans today" Tori said pulling Jade away.

They left leaving the three in the kitchen alone. Melissa looked at Nikki and Ashley who were looking at her. She sighed as she sat down across from her daughter and her girlfriend. "So, you're a lesbian?" Melissa asked looking at Nikki.

"Yeah, this is Ashley. We've been together for about a year now" Nikki answered looking at her mother.

"Well, are you happy?" Melissa asked taking a sip of her coffee as she looked at them both.

Nikki looked at her before reaching over and taking Ashley's hand into hers. "Yes" Nikki said with a slight nod as she smiled at her and Ashley smiled back.

Melissa looked at them both before smiling sweetly. "Well, that's what's important. You have my blessing" she said looking at them.

Nikki's smile faded as she looked at her mother. Slowly she got up from the island and walked over to her. She stood next to Melissa who was looking up at her. She suddenly threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Her mother hugged her back. Nikki started crying softly as she clung onto her mother. "I wanted to tell you that but you were gone" Nikki cried out softly.

"I'm here now Butterfly" she said to her daughter using her childhood nickname for Nikki. That name made Nikki cling to her mother tighter. Melissa separated from Nikki and turned to Ashley. She got up and moved over to Ashley and looked at her. She wrapped her into a hug and looked at her. "I'm sure my daughter told you her history before she came to live with Samuel and I. My death must have devastated her. However you brought peace to her life. For that, I am forever grateful" she said to Ashley. She pulled back to see a lone tear drop from her eye.

"Thank you for saying that" Ashley said smiling.

XX

Later that evening, Jade and Tori drove down LA towards a restaurant. They pull up it and looked at the building. Getting out of the car they walk up to the door and walk in. They move inside and look at the karaoke bar they used to frequent in high school. They needed this, they needed to escape the horrors they had been dealing with. The pending threat of Raischenzo and the Okami clan now seemed distant. Both smiled as they took a seat. They listened as people sung songs. They smiled and laughed as some sung songs worse than others. Suddenly Tori grabbed Jade's hand and pulls her towards the stage. Both looked over the list of songs.

Jade pointed at one and smiled. The song was named _A Place for Us_ by _Tyler James and Leigh Nash._ They moved up to the stage and started singing the song together. As they did they slowly danced around each other. They lost sense of the people around them and continued to dance around one another. As they danced Jade's eyes started to glow and Tori's eyes turned bright green. Once the song ended their heads came together both breathing from the dance. They slowly turned to see everyone staring at them. Suddenly they all cheered and applauded for them. Both took a bow and stepped off the stage.

Tori paid the tab and together they left. They drove to a hill looking over the city. Jade got out of the car and walked up to the ledge of a small cliff. She looked as Tori walked up next to her. They both looked over the city. Her hand reached over and took Jade's hand into hers. They looked over the city before Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I love you" Tori said softly.

"I love you" Jade replied turning to face Tori.

She slowly walked over to the car and climbed onto the hood. She looked to see Tori following her over to the hood. Climbing on with Jade they both looked over the city to see the lights shining. However their eyes were caught by some fireflies. A small group came fluttering in and surrounded them. They looked as the small insects lit them both up. Both smiled and laughed as the bugs flew around them. Jade turned to Tori as they both seemed to glow. Jade leaned in and kissed her passionately.

XX

Jade moaned as her nude body fell onto the bed next to Tori. The moon shone over their nude bodies. Their eyes were locked as they smiled and kissed one another. Jade rolled onto her back and Tori moved up and rested her head on her shoulder. They laid there in silence, both listening to each other breathe. Slowly Jade looked down to Tori as she traced her finger around her flat stomach.

"So, after all of this is over and if we win, want to get married?" Jade asked making Tori look up to her.

"Jade, are you asking for my hand in marriage?" Tori asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yes" Jade responded with a nod.

Tori smiled and moved up to kiss her. "Yes, I'd love that" she said curling closely to her.

Jade smiled and looked up to the ceiling above them. She rubbed Tori's shoulder. "We will beat Raischenzo. We have each other, we have our friends. We fight for each other, that's all we need" she said softly.

"Not to mention our armies" Tori said softly. Jade chuckled a bit before looking down at Tori. The werewolf looked up at her and smiled too before kissing her. Their eyes closed and slowly they both fell asleep.

The sun rose in the morning and Tori opened her eyes slowly. She looked out the window watching as a pair of helicopters flew by. Getting up from the bed she dressed herself in her tang top and woman's boxers. She walked out of the room and made her way to the living room. She looked to see Cale was sitting in the chair smoking a cigarette. He looked up to her and smiled at her. She smiled back and took a seat on the couch next to him. The undead man took another hit on his cigarette.

"What was it like?" She asked catching his attention.

"What?" He asked looking over to her.

"Death, the other side?" She stated looking at him.

"I don't know, death sucked. However the other side was worse. Hell blows, I'm heading back afterwards so I'm going to try to stick around as long as possible" he said chuckling.

Tori looked at him and watched as he crushed out his cigarette into his hand. Looking at it he watched as the burn mark healed up. He looked over to her as she grabbed the TV remote. She picked up the remote. Turning it on she watched as the TV turned on. They looked when they heard a monotone sound. They looked as the emergency broadcast system was playing. Both looked at each other before Tori tried to change the channel only to find the same thing on each channel.

"Cale, go wake everyone" Tori ordered looking at him as he nodded and got up quickly.

Five minutes later the whole group was standing in the living room. Nine people stared on at the TV listening to the droning tone. Suddenly it broke and a live image of the capital press room was on TV. They looked as the governor of California walked in front of the seal of the state.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the state of California. At seven o'clock this morning I got an urgent call from the President. Five months ago we watched in horror as Los Angeles was devastated by an attack from a dragon. Within the last five years the human race has had their eyes opened to a new world that has been around us and we never knew of it. I'm talking about Immortals. We are attempting to coexist with them however recent events have occurred in LA once more. Now effective immediately I am declaring a state of emergency and a mandatory evacuation for the City of LA. We have reason to believe there will be an immortal attack on the city. Please report to the nearest evacuation site to be escorted out of the city. To those who battled the dragon, I urge you, no I plead with you. Please stop this threat before it can grow beyond containment. The Slayers alongside Were-Vamp will be doing all they can to hold back the threat to come. May God have mercy upon our state."

The group all looked around at one another as the feed was cut. They all moved to the front door and filed out to look at the city. They were watching as helicopters were flying away taking people to safety. Jade looked over to Tori who looked back at her. Slowly they took each other's hands. Just then they looked to see a black SUV pull up to the house they all looked to see Jack climbed out of the vehicle. He held onto an M-16 an on his back was a sword. He walked up to look at them.

"Well, this is some mess that is coming" he said looking at them.

"Jack, what's going on?" Tori asked looking as he turned to look out over the city.

"Raischenzo, he's here" he answered watching as a helicopter flew over.

"We know" Jade said making him turn to look at her.

"Well, in that case I can skip the speech and move right to the part where I tell you I'm here to help" he said looking at them both. "Get geared up, we need to meat with the field commander of the Slayers" he said turning back to his SUV.

XX

Inside of a building a woman stood. Her blue eyes scanned over the map of LA. She had long black hair. However her bangs and tips of her hair were a blonde color. She had a sleek and slender appearance. Her hands were rested on her well rounded hips. She had Asian features about her. Her eyes drifted over to a soldier who gave her a report on the evacuation as well as a report on the threat that was in LA. She looked them both over and nodded before turning around. Another soldier walked up to her and saluted her. She returned the salute.

"Ma'am, Jack Hench is here with the team that battled the dragon" he said looking at her.

"Send them in" she said looking at him.

Reaching to the table in front of her she grabbed her pack of cigarettes and lit one. Looking up she saw Jack walk in first. Once they laid eyes on each other they both tensed up, visibly agitated when they were in each other's presence. Behind him was Jade and Tori followed by the Death Angels and Carmilla. She looked at them as they all stared at her. "Folks, I am Major Colonel Nirvana Komori, and I'm the one in charge of this operation" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Nirvana, like the band?" Ashley asked watching as the woman focused on her.

"No, after Spiritual Enlightenment, my mother named me that." She said before looking around.

"What did your dad say about it?" Jade asked watching her lower her head.

"He wasn't around. I called you all here for a reason" She said before walking around the table to be in front of them. As she moved she tried her best to avoid getting close to Jack who also tried to stay away from her. Both looked at one another, each of them trying to stay clear of the other.

"And what reason is that?" Jade asked pulling her attention from Jack.

"We're going to kill a god" the commander answered looking to Jade who stared at her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A new chapter is here and it's a long one. I plan that the next few chapters will all be close to this same length with each of them telling different sides of the battle to come. Soon though the story will be over but Jade's and Tori's story won't end there. For now though enjoy the chapter. Please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plaus. This is meant for entertainment and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Kill… kill a god?" Tori asked making Nirvana look to her.

The soldier looked at her before moving back over to the map. This time taking the long way to avoid Jack. She walked up to it and looked at it. "After your girlfriend called and reported on him Betty charged me with uncovering everything about this Raischenzo. I found that his only defeat was at the claws of his own weapon. Jelico" she explained before looking back at them. She watched them all trade glances. "However his army will be easy to wipeout" she said looking them over.

"How strong is his army?" Jack asked making her look to him.

"Twenty thousand" she answered. "It was nearly fifty but for some unknown reason he killed thirty of them" the leader said crossing her arms.

"Wait, he killed thirty thousand soldiers… by himself?" Jade asked watching as Nirvana just nodded. "Then what fucking chance do we have of beating him?" She scoffed.

"We have you two" Nirvana answered pointing at Jade and Tori. "The ones who faced the dragon and won. The ones that Immortals everywhere whisper about. The Ones Pure of Heart. Then we have the team of humans who have faced off against the Immortal world and do not fear death. In fact they embrace the picture of death becoming Death itself" she explained looking at the small group. Slowly her eyes moved over to Jack who had his arms crossed and his head was tipped down. "Then we have a veteran of the battle of San Francisco, a holy warrior. The last of his order, a trained gunslinger and swordsman" she said watching as Jack looked back to her. "Finally there is the Slayer, Were-Vamp, Angel, and Werewolf armies. These forces combined we might have a chance then" she paused as she looked to the map. Her eyes drifted over to a chair to see a white tiger fur sitting on the chair. She thought of her family for a brief second before looking back to the group. "I emphasize might" she said watching as they looked at one another.

Jade looked to Tori who had her head lowered in thought. Slowly the werewolf looked up to Jade. "Tori, you heard what she said" Jade said turning to face her.

"Yeah I did" she said before looking back to the group behind them. "We have each other like you said last night. We can do this" Tori said stroking Jade's cheek.

"Raischenzo killed thirty thousand of his own soldiers" Jade said softly.

"I know, but something tells me we'll survive this" Tori said, her eyes locking with Jade's.

Jade looked at her before looking back to the group and then to Nirvana and Jack. Her attention slowly drifting back to Tori as her hand stroked her cheek. The angel closed her eyes and leaned into her lovers hand. Slowly her eyes opened and she leaned in and kissed her softly. "I trust you" Jade whispered softly before looking back to Nirvana. "We'll gather our armies" Jade said watching as Nirvana nodded.

"Go, our best estimate we have maybe a day before he attacks" she said looking as they turned and started moving out of the building. Nirvana prepared to follow them, however Jack grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked at him as he locked eyes with her.

"I know exactly who and what you are. I know of your lineage, I know who your parents are. How do you think Betty will take it if she finds out who and what you are?" He said looking into her eyes.

"Make no mistake holy warrior she knows who and what I am. I am not my parents. I am not the monster my father was, or the honor bound warrior my mother was. I am my own person" she said watching as Jack lowered his head a bit and slowly he released her.

Slowly he moved to the entrance and looked at the small group of young adults. "These children are our last hope, we can't put our faith in our armies or theirs. We have to trust in each other" he said watching as she walked up to his side. "During the battle I met Jodan, I'm sure you know who she is. 'Nothing is as it seems' she told me" he paused looking back out over the group as they gathered around and were talking. "We have to work as a team, and I'm going to trust you to watch my back. I'll watch yours" he finished looking back to Nirvana who was standing next to him.

"You have my word, we will be a team" she said with a nod.

Jack nodded and extended his hand to her. She looked at it before reaching out and shaking it. Slowly he turned and walked out of the building. He made his way to the group and stopped when he saw the sword on Nikki's back. "Where did you get that?" He asked making her look to him.

"The katana?" She asked watching as he nodded. "We've had it for a while, it's like Excaibur on Cale's back. It killed undead without fire" she said pulling it out of its sheath. She handed it to him. Once he grabbed it they all looked on as the blade started to glow with brilliant white energy.

"This is the Katana of Ron, one of five holy weapons used to seal a very powerful demon" he looked at the blade as the glowing slowly went away. Twirling the blade around he handed it back to her. "The weapon belongs in your hands, only a human Pure of heart can wield it without being harmed. For it's true power, you need to be a holy warrior like I but have a heart like yours" he explained looking at her.

"How long wound it take to learn?" She asked looking at Jack.

"Years" he said watching as her head lowered.

"Once this is all over, teach me" she said watching as he nodded in agreement.

XX

Tori walked up onto a hill overlooking the city. She watched as the army worked on evacuating the civilians from the city. In just a day she would be in another battle to save humanity. This time facing the creator of Jelico. That battle alone took so much from her and now she had to face a threat that could truly mean the end of the world. There was no way to avoid this threat, no talking to the enemy, no reasoning with him. Now she had to embrace the destiny that was before her.

Overwhelmed with emotions she fell to her knees. She let out a soft cry as she looked to her hands. At one time she had led to the destruction of the city but now she would be the one trying to save the city. She needed to make it all count, she needed to become the leader Sikowiz groomed her to be. Standing up she looked back out over the city looking on as some fighter jets and bombers flew over. Her eyes closed and it seemed that power started to swarm around her. Opening her eyes they were green. Snapping her head up she let out a howl that echoed across the landscape.

Looking back out across the city she looked on and listened. Soon her ears twitched. On the wind she heard the sound of howls responding to her. Looking down she watched to see figures running up the hill towards her. Nearly a thousand people were running up to her. She watched as in the clearing before her people stood looking up at her. However they weren't people, they were all werewolves. She looked as each of them slowly started kneeling before her. In the group she caught the eyes of the doctor. The doctor who had tried to speak words of encouragement smiled up at her. Raising her hands she smiled, watching as everyone stood up and howled. The werewolf army was ready.

XX

Carmilla sat in a chair smoking a cigarette. She looked as people moved around preparing for the battle to come. She snorted a bit and shook her head. _The fools, the lot of them_ , she thought as she took a drag on her cigarette. She knew who Raischenzo was although when she first met him nearly five hundred years ago he was still going by Zeus. She knew his power, knew how truly dangerous he was. If Dracula himself kneeled before him then that said something.

Getting up she walked over to the tent nearby to look in. She looked as Summer slept softly on her bed. "How the fuck are you able to sleep?" She mumbled with a shake of her head.

"Summer has a tendency to be able to sleep through about anything" a voice said from behind her.

Turning she looked to see Melissa standing there looking at her. They looked at each other as Melissa slowly moved and sat down next to her chair. She looked back to Summer one more time before slowly sitting next to Melissa. Sitting down she lit up another smoke and exhaled. She looked over as Melissa continued to stare at her. "What?" She grumbled looking at her.

"I've heard tale of you, the only vampire to defy Dracula" Melissa said her leg coming to a rest over her other.

"What of it?" She asked watching as Melissa smirked.

"You also beat him in combat, doesn't that make you in charge now?" Melissa asked watching as Carmilla chuckled.

"You'd think, but as long as his son is still around he's in charge not me. I'm still just a traitor" Carmilla said lowering her head. "I know where you were going with this, vampires aren't like werewolves. Werewolves follow their leaders to death. Vampires, well if they don't want to go they won't. If I mention its Zeus we're up against no vampire not even the stupid ones will follow. I can't get vampires to join" Carmilla said before looking back to the tent. She looked at Summer through the open flap. "If I could get them I would anything to keep her from this fight" Carmilla said softly.

"She wouldn't leave anyway, her family is fighting she wouldn't leave" Melissa said watching as Carmilla shook her head with a laugh.

"Oh I know she gave me so much shit for pulling her from the fight with Jelico. Drake asked me to take her from the fight. I did and she cussed me out the whole way until we were confronted by a group of Were-Vamp soldiers. I lost her once nearly four hundred years ago. I'm not going to loose her again" Carmilla explained, her eyes watching the smoke lift off of her cigarette.

"You really do love my daughter don't you?" Melissa asked watching as Carmilla looked up to her.

"With all of my heart, even though it doesn't beat anymore" she said watching as Melissa smiled.

"Good, I don't feel like killing a vampire" Melissa said smiling watching as Carmilla started chuckling.

XX

Jade flapped her wings and landed in front of the old tattoo once ran by Alex. Walking in she looked around at the remains of the building. It seemed like ages since she had set foot in this building. Looking around she saw a rat scurry away from her. Her foot clattered on some shell casings. Looking down she closed her eyes, remembering the battle. Her eyes drifted over to see the skeleton of a demon. Walking past it she walked to the back of the building. Stopping she looked into a room to see chains dangling from the wall. She thought of when she first learned her friend from school was a hunter.

Turning she walked a little further to see a bed. On that bed sat a stray dog who looked back up at her. It's tail wagged as she moved over and sat next to the dog. Looking down she watched as the dog rested its head on her lap. She smiled a bit as she stroked the top of the dog's head. Looking to her right she looked at the pillow in the bed. Her memories flooding back to her when she saw Tori laying on the bed knocking at Death's door. Many months had passed since those days but for her they seemed like yesterday. She looked down to the dog as she continued to pet it.

"You should probably get out of town, there's a battle coming" she said making the dog look up to her.

Getting up she moved over to a wall and looked at it. She looked at a button on the wall. Blowing on it she blew the dust away and looked at it. Breathing deeply she pressed the button. She heard the subsonic sound go out and the dog whined softly from behind her. Just then her phone buzzed making her look down. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked to see it received the message. Turning she started to walk back towards the entrance. However she stopped when she heard the sound of clicking claws. Looking back she saw the dog following her. Smiling she made her way to the entrance. Stepping outside she looked around to see Angels all landing around her. She looked them over as nearly three hundred had landed around her. Just then they started to kneel before her.

"Don't kneel, I've been a shitty leader. I don't deserve this kind of allegiance" she said watching as one angel looked up at her.

"Before her death Allison ordered us to follow you. She knew it would take some time but you would come around to being the leader. Now, we serve you, One Pure of Heart" the angel said making Jade's eyes water up a bit.

"We are fighting Zeus" she said watching as the Angels all murmured amongst themselves. "This is not like fighting Jelico, we are fighting him and his army" she said walking around the group. "I don't deserve any of you to follow me, nor will I make you. However if you do, I can't promise you'll live after all, we are facing the first Immortal ever" she explained looking as all the Angels looked at one another. Slowly they each stood up and faced her.

"What are your orders Matriarch?" The one who spoke asked watching as Jade just smiled.

XX

"Good" Jack said as Nikki swung the sword at him and he blocked it. He looked as Nirvana deflected a strike from Ashley. Turning back to Nikki he swung the sword again this time going for her head. She ducked under it only for Jack to kick her in the chest. He looked as Nirvana put Ashley into a headlock and disarmed her. They looked at one another as they helped their students back up.

"You two need to focus more, stop thinking three steps ahead" Nirvana said standing next to Jack.

"Can you show us?" Ashley asked looking at them.

Jack and Nirvana looked at one another before looking back to the two Death Angels. Slowly they both nodded and moved to the opposite sides of the sparing ring. Jack held onto his sword as Nirvana gripped two daggers. Both looked at one another before suddenly charging the other. Jack ducked under Nirvana just as she swung her right dagger at him. Jumping up he spun around to swing his sword only to be kicked in the face by Nirvana.

The woman smiled as Jack jumped back up to his feet and looked at her. She went on the offensive, swinging her daggers at him. However he blocked them as he backpedaled from her. He looked into her eyes to see she was enjoying this. Just then she planted her booted foot into his chest knocking him back again. She watched as he landed on his knees. "Your holding back" she said watching as he smirked.

"Yes" he simply stated.

"Don't" she said twirling her daggers.

"Very well" he said.

Suddenly he rushed her catching her off guard. He slammed his shoulder into her before coming up and swinging his sword. He stopped it on her throat and smiled. However he felt a tapping on his groin making him look to see a dagger against his inner thigh. She just smirked at him, her brilliant blue eyes locked with his green eyes. Slowly their smirks faded as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Do you two need some alone time?" Nikki spoke breaking the silence.

Jack and Nirvana quickly pulled away from one another and smoothed themselves out. Both letting out a nervous chuckle. They looked as both Ashley and Nikki chuckled a bit at seeing them act like this.

"Good spar" Nirvana said with a cough.

"You too" Jack said with another chuckle.

XX

Cale and Drake looked over their weapons checking to make sure they were ready to go. Cale, running his sharpening stone over his sword smiled. Once done he set the blade down before grabbing his rifle. He stripped it down as he looked it over. Satisfied with the gun he loaded a magazine back into it.

Drake stood next to him, his mind swimming with thoughts as he looked his AK-47 over. After a few seconds he sat it down. "Are we going to talk?" Drake asked looking over to Cale.

"About?" Cale asked looking his revolver over.

"Why didn't you tell us your plan?" Drake asked. He watched as Cale paused for a few seconds before he continued to clean his pistol.

"There wasn't time" he simply said with a shrug.

"That's all you can say?" Drake growled making Cale sigh. "That's not good enough." He half shouted at his brother.

"Well what the fuck was I supposed to do. 'Oh, Jelico could you stop your destruction of the city I gotta talk to my family and see if it's okay I sacrifice myself for them?' Are you fucking serious?" Cale roared slamming his revolver down on the table.

"Nikki beat herself up for two weeks afterwards. Blaming herself for not waking up sooner. Saying that if she had, she might have been able to save you" Drake roared getting into Cale's face.

Cale's eyes grew wide at hearing that. He backed up a bit and turned to face the table again. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, remembering the day he died. "I did it to make sure you all would be safe. That was the only way I knew how to stop him. None of you could kill Samuel. It was also my chance to escape the past that so desperately sought to destroy me" he said softly, a few tears dripping from his eyes.

Drake looked as Cale cried softly. Reaching out he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder making him look over to him. "None of us hated you for it" he said making Cale nod slightly.

"That's enough crying like a baby" Cale said wiping his eyes. "We got monsters to kill" he said chuckling as he picked his revolver back up.

XX

It was about eight in the morning and the sun should have rose already. However it was covered by a mass of storm clouds coming from the east. Jade stood next to Tori, both looking forward watching as the clouds lingered over the city. They looked at one another and then back to the army. Soldiers moved around as werewolves and angels moved through the ranks. They looked over to see the Death Angels all had their faces painted in the style of their mask. Jade lifted her eyes skywards as helicopters circled around above them. A few fighter jets zipped overhead but they avoided the storm wall.

Tori looked over as Jack and Nirvana walked up next to them. Each at a loss for the storm in front of them. She turned her attention to a few tanks that went rolling down the street. Slowly her head turned back to Jade who turned her head to look back to her. Tipping her head to Jade's she kissed her softly as her fingers laced with Jade's.

"No matter what happens, I love you" Tori said softly as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too" Jade said kissing her again.

"Ones Pure of Heart" a voice boomed echoing throughout the city. The voice seemed to come from no where and everywhere. Both looked around, taking notice as everyone seemed to be off put by the voice. "Step forward, I seek an audience with you" the powerful voice demanded making Jade and Tori look to one another.

They looked at each other and then to the ones around them. Each of them all shook their heads. They were telling them it was not smart of them to step forward. Slowly they both turned to look at Jack and Nirvana who were standing there. Neither of them showed fear, like they had been through this before. Slowly they looked to each other and nodded.

"Twelve o'clock" a soldier shouted catching everyone's attention.

They all looked to see a figure moving through the mist surrounding the buildings. Tanks turned their guns on the figure as lasers sights started to point at it. They all looked as a man stepped out of the mist. His hair was white and spiked up and he wore a white fur cape. His pants were a white leather as well. As he walked his darkened skin bulged with muscles. His red eyes looked over the army that stood before him. He smirked a bit revealing vampire like fangs. He folded his arms over his scarred chest, his clawed fingers tapping his skin.

"Ones Pure of Heart, step forward" he shouted again. "Your God Raischenzo commands it" he roared looking over the army.

Jade and Tori looked to one another once more before slowly walking forward. They walked towards him, hand in hand as they moved towards the old God. They watched as he smiled and moved towards them. Soon they came to a stop ten yards apart. He was an imposing figure to them, nearly seven feet tall. He looked even more muscular up close. They watched him as he looked them both over. Suddenly he grabbed his cape and bowed to them both. This action caused them to look at one another confused.

"Poseidon spoke highly of you two. Saying you would have the power to change fate. You did not disappoint when you defeated my prized creation" he said standing back up. He looked at them both and smiled. "I am here to offer you both one more chance to join me. Join me and together we can remind the humans what it's like to be ruled. Once I have you two then, the Fire Haired Woman is next. What say you? Join me, or face oblivion?" He asked looking at them both. He watched as both women looked at each other neither speaking a word. Smiling warmly he looked at them. He took a step towards them making them take a step back. Putting his hands up he smiled. "I want you to think of something, turn around" he said watching as neither of them turned. "You have my word, I will not attack you. There is no honor in that. Turn and look at your army" he said looking at them. He watched as slowly they both turned to look at the army.

"Those humans you fight to protect, they only keep you two and other Immortals around so long as you all serve a purpose. If they don't they discard them as if they were trash. I know, from experience that's what they do. One day it will happen to you two as well. Why not skip that part and just go right to the part where you are at my side" he said coming up behind them. He placed his hands on their shoulders and looked down at them.

Jade and Tori looked out over the army of humans and immortals. Many in the crowd were their friends. They were people they cared about and loved. They all had a special place in their hearts for them. Slowly Jade looked over to Tori as she looked to her. Both slowly pulled away from Raischenzo and turned to face him. They looked as his face turned to that of a scowl. "These humans are our family, we would die for our family. We will never join you" Tori snarled, her claws extending as she pointed at him. Her eyes becoming a bright green.

"So you choose oblivion?" He asked looked at them.

"Your damn right we do" Jade growled, her wings spreading wide.

"Very well then" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Suddenly he shot a current of lightning through Jade sending her flying back into a car. He turned as Tori started to become her lycan form. In a flash he grabbed her and picked her up. He slammed her into the asphalt breaking it. "Kill them all, no survivors" he shouted as he looked forward at the army. Just then out of the mist came thousands of undead warriors charging said army. The battle had begun.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**I know, it's been a minute since I have updated this story just been a very busy man. However the new chapter is here and I plan on finishing it soon. Once it's finished it's setting it up for a Much larger universe much like the MCU. However until then enjoy the story enjoy it. Please R &R thank you.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. It is meant to entertain and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Pebbles started to tremble and vibrate as thunderous footsteps were echoing throughout the buildings. The army of undead charged the army waiting for them. Undead humans, werewolves, vampires, and demons charged forward. As they were charging the army was firing their guns. Bullets were ripping through them but it did nothing to slow them down. Tanks fired their guns but that only did so much and the only ones killed were those in the direct blast zone. Overhead helicopters and jets fired missiles at them but they had the same effect as the tanks. Soon the undead army crashed into the human army. There were cries of anguish as humans were cut down.

"Hold the line" Nirvana shouted as she fired her M-4 at an undead soldier. She looked over to Jack as he swung his sword and cut the head off of an undead fighter. He looked over to her and darted over to her. They got back to back. She fired her gun while his sword glowing with energy slashed through enemies. They turned and looked as more started to swell over the soldiers. She looked back to Jack as he killed another undead warrior.

"We need to fall back, we need to give the bombers room to work" he said watching as soldiers were being killed.

"Yes we do" she said reloading her rifle. "Fall back, all units fall back to position bravo" she ordered into her radio as both her and Jack started running. As they ran her gaze drifted up to see fighter jets coming in from the ocean. "Lightning squad, this will be a danger close fire mission. Drop the napalm north of green smoke" she ordered pulling out a smoke grenade. She tossed it over her shoulder and looked back. Green smoke started billowing up behind her. She looked up as the fighter jets swooped down over the buildings. They fired their missiles into the horde following her army. Looking back she watched as the bombs exploded engulfing the monsters in the flames. Stopping she looked back as there were ear piercing shrieks coming from the undead army as the napalm bonded to them and began to burn them up. She smiled at watching this.

Looking over she was preparing to say something to Jack but stopped to see he was missing. Looking around she looked as the Death Angels battled more undead on a side street. Suddenly there was a massive roar making her look. She turned to see a massive Lion charging through the flames. Sighing she looked as the lion bounded over her and went after the troops. Turning she looked as more undead soldiers charged through the dwindling flames. Running forward she darted into a side alley. She looked as the soldiers ran forward following the massive lion. "Neko demons, just fucking wonderful" she hissed to herself.

XX

Jack swung his sword, Holy energy glowing brightly. He split an undead soldier in half vertically. Looking down he watched as the body burned up into dust. Looking back he saw three more watching him. Smiling he raised his sword up and looked at them. Raising a finger he curled it edging them to attack. However they turned and ran away from him. "Smart decision" he mumbled turning around. Just as he turned something powerful slammed into him. He went flying through the air before slamming into a car.

He roared out in pain as he looked to his side. Looking down he looked to see a shard of glass coming out of his side just above his thigh. Blood trickling off of the tip of it. Reaching into his vest he pulled out a cloth and grabbed the glass. With a roar he pulled the glass out. Quickly he stuffed the cloth into the wound causing him to grit his teeth. He heard a deep hissing followed by a demonic chuckle. Lifting his eyes up he looked to see the tail of a snake slither around the building in front of him. He looked up as a woman came up on top of the building and looked down at him.

She wore a piece of cloth covering her breast and that was it. She has one more piece of cloth around her waist. Her amber eyes had slit pupils and they stared down at Jack. She smiled, her teeth being exposed to show sharp gleaming fangs. Her skin was tanned and there were patches of scales on her body. Bringing her right arm up she rested it under her breast. Her left elbow came to a rest on the back of her hand. Her left hand came to a rest on her cheek. "You're slipping" she said smiling down at him.

"He went and dug you up, man he must have been hurting for soldiers" he said with a pain filled chuckle.

"I've been dreaming of a chance to get a shot at you again" she said smiling.

"Bo'A, you going to run away again like last time" he said climbing off of the car. Bending down he picked up his sword and looked back up to her.

"This time, my mother isn't trying to get the power she sought after. This time" she said pausing with a smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now it's just cause destruction" she said laughing. "I just didn't expect to find you here" she said her body starting to change. Looking on he watched as she became the snake form once more. She stared down at him and smiled again. "This time I will end you Holy Warrior" she hissed.

The giant snake shot down at him, her mouth opening wide in hopes to consume him. Jack growled in pain as he raised his sword up and prepared to fight. However there was a loud crash, causing Bo'A's body to curl into itself. Her eyes looked down trying to figure out what she had hit. However she then noticed she couldn't close her mouth.

Jack looked in shock to see Nirvana standing in front of him. Her hands gripping onto the fangs while her foot was pressing down on its lower jaw. In a flash she twisted her hands and sent the snake crashing into a building. Nirvana looked at the hole before looking to Jack. Turning she went over to him and examined his wound.

"Jack, you're kidney is ruptured, and your large intestine is cut bad" she said looking up at him.

"I'll be fine" he said waving her off. Looking up he looked to see Bo'A come out of the hole and look at them. He nodded making her turn. She looked to see Bo'A staring at her. She stepped in front of Jack to face the demon.

"Hello dear niece" Bo'A said walking towards them.

"Hello Aunt Bo'A, last I remember I saw your body was floating in a river having been shocked to death" Nirvana said before lowering her head. "You were the only one of my family I found. I at least gave you a dignified burial. Midoriichi allowed me to do that" she said.

Bo'A pulled back after hearing that. Slowly the snake demon walked up to Nirvana and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I thank you dear niece for giving me a proper burial. As for your mother and grandmother, I do not know" Bo'A said looking at Nirvana as she looked up to her.

"Midoriichi told me they were pulled into hell. My mother was killed by Kurichii" Nirvana said watching as Bo'A lowered her head. Slowly she looked back up to Nirvana and smiled.

"Join me, and we can attack Raischenzo when he doesn't expect it. We can get Pandora's Box from him. Once we do we can bring your mother and mine back" Bo'A said smiling. "We do that we get two very powerful demons. Not even Raischenzo will be able to face us."

Nirvana looked at her before slowly pulling away from Bo'A. She stepped back and came to a stop next to Jack who was holding his side. She looked at Jack before looking back to Bo'A. "No, I loved all three of you. You were my family, but my mother sent me away for a reason. So that I wouldn't fall into your war. She wanted me to avoid that at all cost" she paused, closing her eyes as she thought of her mother. Slowly she looked back over to Jack. Bo'A seeing this sneered. "This is no longer a demon world or an immortal world. This is a human world, we are just here. It's our job to protect them from threats like Raischenzo" she said watching as Bo'A began to growl.

"You dishonor your mother's memory. You bring shame upon us all. You are no demon, just a half breed mutt. Even like your mother, you fall in love with a human. The apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree" Bo'A roared as she got into Nirvana's face.

"The difference between my mother and I are kinda easy to see" Nirvana said smirking at her aunt.

"Oh, and what is that?" Bo'A asked staring at Nirvana.

"I have two other types of Immortal blood mixed in there. I'm a thousand times stronger than you or my mother" she boasted watching as Bo'A smirked.

"We'll see" Bo'A said smirking at her before suddenly smacking her across the face. That in turn sent Nirvana crashing through a building. The snake demon then turned her attention back to Jack who was preparing to strike her. However her hand shot up and grabbed his. She just smirked as she kicked him in the chest knocking him back. She prepared to go after him but stopped when she heard rubble shifting. Turning she looked to see Nirvana standing back up. Smiling the woman looked at her aunt.

"That all you got?" She asked shooting forward.

XX

Tori crashed through a building and slammed into a wall. Her green eyes looked up as suddenly Raischenzo appeared in front of her. In his hand he gripped onto a struggling Jade. He smirked down at Tori before kicking Jade over to her. She looked as the angel slammed into the wall next to her. Turning she roared out, jumping up she charged Raischenzo. However his hand grabbed her by her throat and held onto her. Looking at her he smiled before kicking her back.

"Ones Pure of Heart, I fail to see why you do not submit to me" he said watching as Tori slammed into a wall.

"Because" Jade grunted getting back to her feet. She looked at Raischenzo as he turned his gaze to her. "We stand for humanity" she said glaring up at him.

"Humanity" he snorted with a chuckle. "Thousands of years they've existed, and they spat in the face of their creator. Even when I pretended to be a god they were ungrateful. They attacked us, killing many Immortals. They used my own weapon against me. Now, they cling to their weapons and violent nature to face whatever threat comes their way. It's only when that fails they turn to you" he explained watching out the window as the battle ensued below. Turning he walked back over to Jade. "You are willing to die for a race that only views you as a means to an end?" He asked looking at her.

"I am" she said staring up at him.

"I give you credit child, you are committed to your cause. However that will not save you" he said, a toothy smile appearing on his face.

Suddenly he slammed his fist into her face sending her crashing down to the floor below. He dropped down after her and looked as she tried to crawl away from him. Walking up to her he grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up. She started to scream out in pain as her hands grabbed at his. He punched her in the gut causing blood to drip from her mouth. Turning he threw her into a wall. Lightening formed in his hand. In a flash he snapped it out like a whip. It wrapped around her throat burning the skin. Jerking his arm quickly he pulled her towards him. Just before she got to him he punched her again. She crashed to the ground at his feet.

"Six thousand years ago God himself made me guardian of the garden. I failed at my job, thus I was punished. I'll never get to see heaven again. However neither will you. One flaw of being immortal we aren't allowed in heaven. Now we war with each other here" he explained walking around Jade who laid at his feet. Rolling her over he placed his foot on her chest. Slowly he started to push down on her chest. She grunted and struggled as he continued to apply more weight. His wings spread wide as he stared down at her. "Prepare to meet your end Jade" he said a glowing orb forming in his hand. With his other hand he held it over Jade. Moving his foot she lifted up to his hand. Grabbing her he looked into her eyes. "I take no pleasure in this, but the destruction of the human race, that does put a smile on my face" he said smiling.

Suddenly he slammed the energy ball into Jade's chest. It blew out of her back leaving a gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes were wide as she gasped softly. Letting her go he looked as she fell to his feet. Lifting his head up he looked to see Tori looking at him. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. Jade laid at his feet, her eyes finding Tori's.

"No" Tori screamed our, her voice distorted by the werewolf roar. Suddenly her energy exploded out from her making her glow brightly. Raischenzo smiled up at her watching as the energy poured off of her.

"Now, it's a fight" he said flapping his wings.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Hello folks a new chapter that I worked on so y'all could have something to read. It's a long chapter and setting it up for the final battle against Raischenzo. There are two more chapters to go and then the epilogue. Until then enjoy the new chapter. Please R &R thank you.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. It is meant to entertain and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Summer panted deeply as she threw down her empty gun. She looked as two undead warriors walked towards her. Reaching to her belt she grabbed her curved daggers. She stared at them as both charged her. Letting out a war cry she charged them too. Just before she got to them she dropped to her knees and slid past them. As she was sliding she swung her blades, slashing through their legs. They fell to their knees crying out in pain. Spinning around quickly she grabbed an Molotov cocktail and lit the wick. She threw it at them and watched as they were engulfed in flames. Smiling she watched them die before turning around.

Suddenly she stopped, blood dripping from her chin as she slowly looked down. In her gut was a blade. Looking up she looked into the eyes of an undead soldier. He was smiling at her as he pulled the blade from her gut. She fell to her knees, her hands going over her gut to stop the bleeding. Looking up she looked at him as he stood over her. Just then there was a loud screaming making them look.

Carmilla crashed into the undead soldier. She threw him into a building. Just as fast she slammed into him screaming out, her eyes a blood red shade. Gripping his arms tightly she slammed her foot into his chest ripping his arms from his body. He roared out in shock as she suddenly plunged her thumbs into his eyes. She pushed her thumbs deep into his eye sockets. In a flash she ripped his head in half splashing brain matter up the wall. Turning she tossed the still struggling body into the burning bodies behind Summer. She watched as he caught fire like the others. She quickly ran over to Summer and caught her as she fell backwards. She looked down at Summer who just smiled softly up at her.

"You're going to be okay, we'll get to a group of soldiers" Carmilla said getting up.

"You do have a heart" Summer said chuckling.

Carmilla looked at her, a lone blood tear dripping from her eye. Looking up she took off running towards the army.

XX

Cale stood next to Nikki and Ashley. The three of them were wielding flamethrowers. They were managing to keep the undead at bay with their weapons. They watched as Drake and Melissa stepped forward. They both hefted mini guns and opened fire on the horde in front of them. They were managing to push back the horde.

"Help" they heard Carmilla scream out.

They turned to see her standing there with a pale Summer. Her ebony skin now almost white. The group all had wide eyes watching as she ran over to them. Melissa dropped her gun and ran to her daughter. The girl in question raised her hand up to her mother who took it in hers. She looked up to Carmilla who was watching.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, one moment we're fighting undead the next one had stabbed her" Carmilla said, tears suddenly spilling heavily from her eyes. "I can't loose her, not again" she wept as she looked down to Summer.

"Carmilla, look at me" Melissa said making the vampire lift her head up to her. "You won't" she said before looking over to Cale who came up next to them.

"Drake, you and me are holding this spot" Cale shouted. He turned to look back at his mother and Carmilla. "Nikki and Ashley are going with you two, there's a group of soldiers three blocks down the road. We'll catch up with you afterwards" he said watching as Melissa and Carmilla nodded. Turning he motioned Nikki and Ashley to go with them. Once they ran off he walked up to Drake as they focused on the undead. Together they opened fire on the group as they walked towards them.

XX

Nirvana grunted as she crashed through a building. She laid on her back looking up at the hole she had just crashed through. She looked on as Bo'a appeared at the hole and stared down at her. Suddenly the snake demon shot down at her and she jumped out of the way once she did she spun around just as the demon shot up at her. In a flash she slammed her fist into Bo'a's face sending her crashing through a door. Walking out of the door she looked as her aunt slowly got back to her feet.

"If we had you, we would have beat Midoriichi. We would have won" Bo'a said wiping some dirt from her chin.

"Mother sent he away at age sixteen for that reason, she didn't want me caught up in grandmother's bull shit" Nirvana said squaring up as she watched Bo'a's eye twitch at hearing her say that.

"We would have been feared, we would have power" Bo'a shouted her face filled with anger as she charged Nirvana.

Nirvana kicked her foot out only for Bo'a to catch it. She looked at her aunt who glared at her. "If power has to come through fear, I don't want it then" she said before quickly spinning around and kicking the snake demon across the face. Getting back up she walked over to look down at her aunt. "My mother wanted what was best for me and she saw that training with the likes of you wasn't it."

"Your mother was a damned fool" Bo'a hissed up at her.

Nirvana snarled as she shot down and grabbed her aunt. "My mother cared for me much more than Moniku ever cared for you two" she growled looking at the snake demon.

Bo'a snarled before she sunk her fangs into Nirvana's forearm. Said woman screamed out in pain as she felt the venom rush into her veins. Releasing the snake demon she backed up, her hand applying pressure to her arm trying to halt the venom. However her vision was starting to cloud over.

"Poor sweet Nirvana. I see being a hybrid does nothing to stop my venom. Well let's see how well you were trained" Bo'a said a snake like tongue coming out of her mouth.

XX

Blood pooled around Jade as she stared up at Raischenzo. He was laughing as Tori floated above them. She flowed with energy as she looked down at him. He threw a bolt of lightning at her and she responded by throwing an energy blast at it. Raischenzo's wings flapped, propelling himself up at her. They went crashing outside leaving Jade there in a pool of her own blood.

"I... I got to help Tori" she wheezed out. Using all of her strength she rolled herself over. She looked back to her wings as she tried to flap them. However nothing happened. She could move her feet meaning she wasn't paralyzed. Looking forward she slowly crawled over to a broken down wall. Reaching out she gripped onto it and slowly started to pull herself up. Once she was back on her feet she gasped as she looked the city over.

Fires raged filling the sky with smoke. Bombers swooped over dropping bombs on the city burning paths through the undead. The city was burning but it seemed like there was no end to the invading army. Looking down to her chest she saw the blood was still oozing from the wound however it was slowly starting to heal. Looking back she watched as her wings were starting to flap slowly. Her strength was returning but she knew that she would be drained after what had happened. Suddenly Tori's pain filled howl echoed over the battle. Looking back she saw Raischenzo hovering in the air. In his hand was Tori.

XX

 **Five minutes ago**

Raischenzo carried Tori out of the building an smiled at her. Her jaws were snapping shut in a feudal attempt to bite him. Spinning around he threw her into a skyscraper. She went crashing through it before slamming into a steel beam that stopped her. Getting back up she looked at him as he hovered outside of the hole. Her energy glowing she charged him. She launched herself out of the hole and went flying for him.

However he slammed is fist into her face and sent her crashing back to the road below. He hovered in the air before descending to the street. He smiled as she got up and charged him. His fist slammed into her head again. She crashed down to his feet blood dripping from her muzzle. She tried to get back up only for him to slam his foot down on her back. He looked up around watching as humans were being slaughtered around him. He looked back down to Tori as she struggled to get out from under his foot.

"Isn't it beautiful, God's single greatest creation, brought to its knees" he said taking his foot off of her. He walked past her watching the slaughter unfold. Glancing back he looked as she got back to her feet. She panted as slowly she turned to face him. "You may be the one Pure of Heart, but I am a god. The first true immortal you owe your existence to me. I Am Your God" he said his hands raising up as Tori stood before him.

She looked at him as he towered over her. She lowered her head slowly as she reverted back to her human self. Her nude body covered in cuts and blood. She looked around before looking back to him. Slowly he walked up to her and looked at her. Her attention drifted into the direction of the building that held Jade. A lone tear slipped from her eye. Her attention turned back to Raischenzo who was standing over her.

"Bow to your God" he demanded looking at her.

She smirked a bit as she shook her head with a laugh. Slowly she looked up to him who had a confused look on his face. "My God?" She asked with a snort. She watched as his face dropped a bit. "You said it yourself there is only one God". Suddenly her hands glowed brightly with energy. Her right fist shot up in an uppercut. The blow sent him flying back into a hummer. She smiled at seeing that however it was short lived as he shot forward at her. He grabbed her by her throat and took off into the air.

"You struck your God, a sin you will pay for" he said smiling as lightning formed in his free hand.

XX

Nirvana was on the edge as the venom was moving through her body quickly. Her vision hazy, she tried to focus on Bo'a moved towards her. Slowly she fell to her knees gasping a bit, her body weekend. Bo'a shot forward and pinned her to the ground. The snake demon licked her lips as she stared down at her niece. She smiled as she looked at her and slowly her head tipped to her niece's head.

"It's time to come home dear niece" she said stroking her cheek. "It's time to return to the fold".

"I can't, I won't" Nirvana responded weakly as the venom started to turn her veins black.

"You can be the demon you were always meant to be" the snake demon said softly as she nuzzled her face lovingly against Nirvana's.

"Just shut up and kill me" Nirvana choked out as she looked up at Bo'a.

"This is not you, you were never like this" Bo'a said closing her eyes. "This is your mother's doing, this is all Komori's fault" she shouted looking at Nirvana. "You could have been something."

"Just shut up and kill me" Nirvana shouted staring up at Bo'a.

Bo'a got up and backed away from Nirvana. Her eyes heavy with tears as she paced around. "You were supposed to be one of the most powerful demons able to rival Midoriko. You abandoned that, you abandoned your family. You have become a disgrace upon our family" Bo'a shouted looking at Nirvana as she weakly sat up.

"The family is dead" Nirvana said weakly. "It needs to be rebuilt, one that try's to bring peace not destruction. You are all dead, I am all that's left. I will fix this family" she finished looking at Bo'a.

"No, the linage dies today" Bo'a hissed her claws sharpening as she stared down at her niece. With a scream she shot forward and prepared to strike Nirvana.

"I am sorry Mother" Nirvana whispered as she closed her eyes. She prepared for the death blow. Suddenly blood splashed across her face making her jump. Slowly her eyes opened to see she wasn't hit. Looking up she looked to see Jack standing over her. She looked to see Bo'a's hand sticking out of him just below his collar bone. He smiled at her as some blood continued to drip from his mouth. "Jack?" She questioned looking at him.

"Hey, I was wondering if after this, you know if we survive. You want to get dinner" he asked watching as she looked up at him.

"It's a date" she said with a weak smile.

Jack smiled as he pulled out his sword. Suddenly he swung it behind himself and sliced through Bo'a's arm making her scream out. He fell to his knees and looked at Nirvana. "This is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch" he said looking at her.

"What will?" She asked looking at him.

Suddenly he stabbed a needle into her chest and injected her with a clear liquid. She started screaming in pain as she writhed on the ground. Her body shaking violently as she continued to scream out. Slowly she stopped breathing heavily as she looked down to her hands. Getting up to her knees she looked over to Jack who was smiling at her. "What was that?" She asked looking at him.

"Holy water" he said with a chuckle. "The only thing the Catholics got right" he said before looking to the wound under his collar bone. Glancing back he looked at Bo'a. "Fuck her up" he said softly as his eyes closed and he fell forward.

"Jack?" She asked shaking his shoulder however he didn't respond. Reaching forward she felt his pulse. It was weak but he was alive. She heard laughing making her turn and look at Bo'a. The snake demon was laughing as she clutched onto the stump. Nirvana looked to see it was already starting to grow back.

"He wasn't the target but that's just fine, now I can finish you" Bo'a said staring at her niece.

Nirvana stood up slowly her head tipped down. Bo'a looked at her, watching as her hair swirling around her head. Looking down she watched as the cans and papers Moved across the ground towards Nirvana. She watched as debris started swirling around her. Nirvana's eyes shot open and they were black in color. She focused on Bo'a who was looking at her. "Aunt Bo'a, I learned a lot in my life. The one thing I learned the most was how to suppress my full power. Now, you'll get to see what comes of me not being trained by grandmother" Nirvana growled walking towards her aunt. "I am a demon, I am a werewolf, and I am a vampire. I am Nirvana Komori, and I will be your final death" she spoke.

Bo'a looked at her, her eyes wide in fear as Nirvana walked towards her. She turned to run only to find Nirvana standing behind her. She backed up a bit when Nirvana with just a flick of her wrist sent her crashing into an overturned gas tanker. Nirvana looked as the gasoline spilled out across the ground she looked as Bo'a slowly pulled herself out of the hole her body created. Reaching to her hip she pulled out her pistol. Pulling the slide back she looked at a bullet with a white tip on it. Looking back up at Bo'a she leveled the gun on her chest.

"I was wrong about you, you were everything we hoped for" Bo'a said to herself as she stared at her niece.

"I love you aunt Bo'a and so I send you back to your rest" Nirvana said to her. Squeezing the trigger she sent the white phosphorus round screaming towards Bo'a. It slammed into her chest and a split second later the gasoline exploded. Nirvana stood there watching as Bo'a's screams echoed through the flames. She watched as her aunt was burnt up to nothing. Sighing she closed her eyes and slowly opened them to reveal blue orbs once more. "Jack" she whispered as she ran back to the fallen warrior. She ran up to him and checked his pulse, he was still alive. Picking him up she turned and ran down the road moving towards a group of soldiers. "Just hold on Jack" she whispered as she arrived at the group. Stopping she looked around to see many wounded and dying soldiers. Setting Jack down she moved over to get a medic.

XX

Tori looked into Raischenzo's eyes as he squeezed her neck tightly. This caused her to howl out in pain. Slowly the flow of blood and oxygen was cut off to her brain. She felt her world starting to go black. Her hand went up in a feudal attempt to try and strike him. However he just smirked as she weakly struck his arm. His white hair billowing in the air as two helicopters came around him. He looked at both of them and smiled more. With his free hand he shot a bolt of lightning at one causing it to explode. He looked at the second one as it fired a missile at him. However his hand shot up and he grabbed it. In a quick motion he sent the missile back at the helicopter. It exploded sending burning metal back to the ground.

"Is this the best the human world has to offer" he roared looking over the battle.

"No, they have us" a voice said from behind him.

Turning he looked as suddenly a sword was driven through his chest. It caught him off guard as he looked down. To his surprise he looked into Jade's eyes. He released Tori and prepared to strike her. However Jade moved quickly, catching Tori and flying off with her. Raischenzo turned and watched them fly back towards the human army. Flapping his wings he landed on the ground. Looking down he reached up and pulled the sword out of his chest.

"Nice sword" he said gripping onto it.

Jade flew fast, her eyes locked onto the retreating army. As she came in her wings gave out and she crashed to the ground. She coughed as she looked up at Tori who was looking back at her. Slowly they both got up and put their arms around one another. They staggered forward up towards the Hollywood sign. They glanced back to see undead hot on their heels. Both panted as they tried to move up the hill. Suddenly they ducked as a line of soldiers stepped up. They opened fire with white phosphorous rounds. They watched as the fire burned through the undead. Once they were done Jade and Tori got back up and ran for the line. Once they crossed it they all looked in shock at how few were left from their army.

"Jade, Tori" they heard Cale call making them look. He came running over to them and looked them over. "Summer and Jack are down and we've lost two thirds of our army" he said looking at them.

"Any good news?" Jade asked sarcastically looking at him.

"Yeah, Cowboys are beating the Giants" he said smirking. "Nirvana needs to see you two" he said motioning them to follow him.

They moved through the chaos back towards the rear. As they walked they looked around at the wounded soldiers. Many laid dead or dying on the ground. They looked as medics worked to try to save as many as they could. Soon their eyes fell on Summer who was laying in a pool of blood. Carmilla holding her hand and crying as she held tightly onto her. Next to her Jack sat propped up against a rock, a bandage on his chest. This battle was to great for them all to handle.

Carmilla watched as Jade and Tori walked by, however her attention turned back to Summer. "The medics say there is nothing more they can do for you" she said softly stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, they gave me morphine, told me to say my goodbyes to everyone" she said smiling at her. "You're the only one left."

"You can't die not again I spent four hundred years looking for you" the vampire said softly kissing her. "They may not be able to save you but I can" she said looking to Summer who looked back at her.

"Carmilla, I want to be with you forever" Summer said softly her life starting to slip away.

"Do I have your permission?" Carmilla asked watching as Summer nodded weakly. Carmilla's fangs extended out and her eyes glowed brightly. Suddenly she sunk her fangs into her lover's neck and started to drink some of her blood. After a few seconds she pulled back and sank her fangs into her wrist. She pushed on her wrist causing the blood to flow placing it over her mouth she watched as the blood started filling her mouth. Stopping she noticed it, Summer wasn't drinking it. "No, please don't be to late" she said softly. Nothing happened for a few seconds and slowly she fell forward crying. "No, not again" clutching onto Summer's body,

Slowly the blood in Summer's mouth started to drain. As it did the color to her skin started coming back. In a flash she shot up gasping as she looked herself over. Looking up she looked at Carmilla who was staring at her. Her eyes now a bright red stared at the vampire who slowly moved towards her. "Carmilla?" She asked softly as she reached up to her.

"Summer, it worked" she said blood tears of joy streaming down her face. They kissed each other with passion neither wanting to let go of the other. Slowly Carmilla pulled away and looked back to Jack who was smiling. Moving over to him she looked at him. "I can save you too, let me change you" she said looking his wounds over.

"No" he said with a shake of his head. "If I do, I'll loose my abilities" he said before smiling. She watched as his right hand moved over to his left arm. He placed two fingers onto a tattoo of Japanese letters. Closing his eyes he chanted softly and it started to glow. Soon his wounds started to glow as they started healing over. As they did he let out a powerful roar of pain. Slowly he rolled over onto his left side panting heavily. Looking down he looked to see his wounds were healed. He rolled back over to look at Carmilla.

"You can heal yourself?" She asked helping him stand back up.

"Holy energy is not only for purification of demons and other evils" he said before looking in the direction Jade and Tori had gone. "Come on, we need to find out our next move" he said walking in the direction they had gone.

XX

"I'm issuing the San Francisco Protocol" Nirvana said into a radio phone. She looked back to see the Death Angels standing nearby. She looked pass them to see Jade and Tori making their way towards them. "No, this is not a fucking joke Betty" she shouted into the radio. She sighed as she lowered her head. "Yes I'm aware it's for extreme situations. Why the fuck do you think I'm ordering it?" She shouted again. Looking up she looked as Jade and Tori arrived in the tent. A few seconds later Jack appeared behind them and she smiled a bit. She smiled some more when she watched as the family gathered around Summer. "Copy that" she said hanging the radio up.

"What was that about?" Jade asked watching she sighed.

"I've enacted the San Francisco Protocol" Nirvana responded looking back to Jade.

"And that is what?" Tori asked gaining her attention.

Nirvana sighed as she lowered her head. "Two years ago Will Du led an invasion of the modern world. He along with a demon named Moniku laid waist to two cities. Middleton, New York and San Francisco. After that battle the higher ups deemed that if it was to ever happen again then they would deem that city a total loss and try to burn it out there" she explained looking around at everyone.

"'Burn it out'?" Tori asked repeating her words.

"Yes" Nirvana said with a nod. "A low yield tactical nuke. You all saw that when Jelico attacked. Since 2012 we have been learning of new and more powerful threats. Most conventional weapons don't work on them. However Jelico was the first threat we encountered that a nuke doesn't work on. However we know Raischenzo's army can be killed by fire" she explained more watching as everyone talked amongst themselves. She looked as Jade suddenly stepped forward.

"No, dropping a nuke on this city is not the fucking answer" she screamed at Nirvana.

"One City out of millions, that is what we lose billions of lives saved"Nirvana shot back staring at Jade.

"This is our city" Jade shot back staring at Nirvana who sighed.

"It was your city" she responded before taking notice of a soldier. "What?" She asked looking at him.

"Ma'am, the army is retreating" he said making everyone look at him.

Nirvana followed him, the others right behind her as they moved towards the line. They came up to the front line and looked out over the burning city. To their surprise they saw the hordes of undead making their way back into the city. Bodies laid strewn across the streets. They all watched as Raischenzo walked to the front of his army. In his hand he held onto a black box. "What is that he's got?" Nirvana asked pointing at him.

"Pandora's Box" Tori said from the edge of the group causing everyone to look at her. She looked back at them before lowering her head. "'If you think I'm bad wait until Pandora's Box is unleashed'" she said softly. "Jelico himself told me that, I didn't believe it at first but now I understand what he meant. One dragon and its master is nothing compared to an undead army" Tori spoke watching as everyone looked at one another.

"Ones Pure Of Heart, your day of reckoning is neigh" Raischenzo roared gaining their attention. Everyone looked at him as he opened the box and black smoke started pouring out of it. They all watched as it moved around the city covering everything like a low fog. Soon the recently dead started to rise up making everyone gasp and murmur amongst themselves. Soon Raischenzo's army had grown by another ten thousand soldiers.

"The city is lost Jade, we have three minutes" Nirvana said before turning back to her army. Walking over to a hummer she climbed up on it. Grabbing a megaphone she looked around as the soldiers gathered around her. "Everyone batten down shield your eyes and hold your breath. I hope you brought sunscreen cause it's going to get bright" she paused lowering her head. She looked back out over the city before looking back to the army. "There's a nuke on its way, It'll be here in three minutes. Those who can move shield the wounded. Everyone else batten down. This battle ends now" she ordered watching as everyone moved around quickly. Turning she looked at Carmilla and Summer. Opening the door to the hummer she motioned them in. "This will protect you two" she said watching as they climbed in.

Jade and Tori watched as the undead army moved towards Raischenzo. Jade closed her eyes and tears started slipping from her eyes. Lowering her head she let out a soft cry. Her city, the one she and Tori both grew up in was gone now. Jelico didn't do this much damage. Just then she felt a hand take hers. Looking over she looked at Tori as she looked at her. Just then she pulled her in and kissed her. "I love you" Tori said pulling Jade close.

"I love you" Jade replied crying softly.

XX

Raischenzo walked in front of his army, he was carrying Jade's sword and smiling. He looked back at his army and smiled as he continued walking down the street. "Five thousand years has led to this moment" he said softly as he stopped. Raising the sword he prepared for the charge. However he picked up on something making him look back. He saw a lone B-2 bomber veering away and a lone vapor trail coming for him. After seeing the battle all day he knew it was one of their explosive weapons. Turning he prepared to charge again when suddenly a bright flash consumed him.

XX

The mushroom cloud reached high into the sky as the detonation began to wipe out most of the city. After a few seconds Jade and Tori were the first ones to stand back up. They looked as fires moved across city coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill. They watched as the city burned and buildings crumbled to the ground. Everyone around them started cheering as they celebrated the end of the battle. Jade and Tori tipped their heads together as they both let out soft cries.

"Ones Pure Of Heart" a voice roared causing the cheering to stop.

Both turned and looked out over the city. They looked as some of the flames parted and Raischenzo walked out of them. They curled around him as he walked through them.

"No" Nirvana said looking at Raischenzo.

Jade and Tori looked to one another before kissing each other again. "Get everyone out of here" Jade said making Nirvana look at her. "He's here for us" she said looking as Raischenzo pointed her sword at her.

"Jade, he already threw you two around the city. He'll kill you both" Jack said looking at her.

"Then so be it, but we'll make damned sure he comes with us" Jade said before taking Tori's hand in hers. Her wings flapped and took off into the air. They flew towards Raischenzo. Jade looked over to Tori who looked at her. "I love you and no matter what happens you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" Jade said softly before kissing her.

"I love you too, we can do this" Tori said kissing her back.

"Always so confident" Jade said smiling as they landed. Both looked forward to see Raischenzo standing before them flames dancing around his feet. He looked at them both as he rested the sword on his shoulder.

"Now, it's just us" he said smiling. Suddenly he shot forward and swung the sword at them.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Okay I had originally planned for this to be one long chapter but as I read this over I choose to split it into two parts. That being said the next chapter will be the last one before the epilogue. Once I'm done with this story I have others to work on in my kigo section. However for now I'm setting it up for the next chapter and just to mess with y'all. So enjoy and please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. It is meant to entertain and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Jade jumped back dodging the strike only to be back handed by him. He sent her crashing into a burning building. Tori's lycan form shot out of her chest and bit into Raischenzo's arm. He looked at her and quickly shook his arm throwing her off. She bounced across the ground. Her claws shot out and dug in. He turned and faced her, smirking as he looked at her. Her body started to morph and she stood on all fours as her skin walker form. He looked at the natural wolf form as she arched her back with a deep bark.

Suddenly he was slammed into from behind by Jade. The impact sent him flying towards Tori. In a flash she shot up and latched her teeth into his shoulder. Landing on the ground she started shaking her head. Slowly she started dragging him back as he struggled to get free from her grasp. He looked into her eyes just as suddenly he felt Jade rip the sword from his hand. In a flash she stabbed the sword into his chest. She slammed her hand hard onto the hilt pinning him to the ground. Tori released him and walked over to Jade's side.

"You see that Tori, that's fear" she said looking at Raischenzo.

He looked at her before smirking. Reaching up he grabbed the sword and snapped it in half. He lifted himself up off of the blade and looked at them. "Fear is a human concept. I can see it in your eyes" he said smirking as he walked towards them.

Tori's fur stood on end as energy started to fill her. She stood up becoming her lycan form once more. She stood next to Jade and stared at Raischenzo. Jade started glowing as well. They shot forward at the same time trying to strike him only for him to grab them both. Their hands however shot up and blasted him in the face with the energy. It sent him flying back into a burned out car. However he came flying back out and slammed into both of them.

He looked at them to see them slowly getting back up. He smiled as he started walking towards them. "In time you will know what it's like to loose" he said. Jade shot forward only for him to punch her in the face. Shooting down he grabbed her by her head, her wings flapping in a fruitless attempt to get away from him. With his free hand he grabbed one of her wings and snapped it making her scream out a gut wrenching scream. "When you feel so desperately that you're right, only to fail all the same." Suddenly Tori's roar filled his ears making him look to her. Turning he caught her with his free hand. Lifting her up he slammed her into the ground as she struggled and clawed at his arm. "Dread it, you can run from it but destiny still arrives"

Picking them up he looked them both over as they struggled and fought to get free. Suddenly he slammed them together causing both to go limp in his hands. Tossing them to the right he looked at them as they weakly moved towards one another. "This isn't something one would consider fun, however it does bring a smile to my face." He walked towards them and smiled Tori tried to sit up only for him to step on her chest. Reaching to his hip he collected Pandora's Box. Opening it up he reached into it. Slowly he pulled his hand back out. In his hand was a small glowing black mass. Suddenly he slammed the mass into his chest making him inhale deeply. His eyes closed before they opened back up. Black flames curled around his eyes as he stared down at them.

"Now destiny has come for you" he said his hands glowing with black energy.

XX

"We need to help them" Nikki said looking everyone over.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Nirvana asked making Nikki look over to her. "There is no way you can get down to help them. The radiation alone will kill you before you can get three blocks to them."

"Not for all of us" Cale said gaining their attention. "Mom, Carmilla, Summer, and I can go. The radiation won't affect us" he said picking up a gun.

"I can produce a shield to protect Nikki, Ashley, Drake, and myself" Jack said looking around.

Nirvana looked at them all before sighing. "Corporal, get everyone to the extraction point" she said looking to a soldier. She watched as the man turned and went to get everyone out. She turned back to the group. "I'm coming too" she said grabbing a rifle.

Jack looked at her before looking back out over the city. Quickly he went back over to her and grabbed her. "Fuck it" he said before suddenly kissing her.

At first her eyes were wide before she slowly closed them and started to kiss him back. Soon they parted and she looked up at him. "What was that for?" She asked looking at him.

"You know, Incase we don't make it" he said looking at her.

"I don't know about you but I plan on making it. Someone owes me a dinner" she said smirking before giving him another quick kiss.

Jack smiled and turned back to face Nikki, Drake, and Ashley. He extended his right hand folding his pinky and index finger his hand stared to glow. They looked as a shimmering energy field formed around the four of them. Pulling his hand back he copied the motion two more times. "I won't be able to fight I have to keep focus on this shield. It's up to you three to keep me said looking at them. Watching them they nodded as everyone prepared to go help.

XX

Jade looked at Raischenzo as his body glowed with a black energy. Slowly she got back to her feet to face him as did Tori. She looked over to Tori who gripped onto her fur covered arm. Blood rolling off of her arm between her fingers. They watched as he pulled out his own sword, black flames wrapping around it. He looked at them as he smiled a bit.

"I'm going to destroy most of humanity" he said walking towards them.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Jade said as she pulled out two daggers.

He just smirked before suddenly his wings flapped. It sent him flying fast at them. Neither had time to react before he slammed into Tori. He sent her crashing back into a wall. He turned and grabbed Jade by her throat. The black energy moved across his arm and moved around her face. Slowly it moved up into her nose. Letting her go she fell to his feet and began to convulse. She began to writhe at his feet and foam at the mouth. Slowly she stopped moving breathing softly she lifted up next to Raischenzo. Her eyes opened and they were all black.

"Tori, let's see how you fare against the one you love" he said looking at Tori.

The werewolf stood up slowly and looked at Jade and Raischenzo. She lowered her shoulders sighing softly as she looked at Jade. Suddenly the angel shot forward and slammed her fist into her face. The blow sent her flying back into a burnt out building. Slowly she got up and looked in time to see Jade slam into once more, this time driving her daggers into her chest. She howled out in pain as she slowly started to revert back to her human self. She looked into Jade's eyes which were black and hollow. She pulled a dagger from Tori's chest and made her scream out in pain. Suddenly she stabbed her again this time just under her ribs. This cause her to scream out in pain.

She looked up panting heavily as her bloody left hand reached up and placed it onto Jade's cheek. "Jade, I love you" she said weakly. "I can't kill you or harm you, nor would I" she spoke softly. Jade stared down at her as she pulled out her second dagger and stared down at Tori. Suddenly she stabbed it down at Tori.

XX

Raischenzo looked on as Jade had attacked Tori. He smiled as he rested his sword on the ground his hand coming to a rest on the hilt of it. His revenge will come on the wings of Jade. Suddenly an explosion knocked him back startling him. He turned to see a group of nine people charging him. He looked at them as gunfire ripped into him. "So you stand to fight. I hope the remainder of the human race will remember you, all of you" he said as he started walking towards them. He looked to see Jack with his hand up. "A holy warrior, impressive" he said before swinging his blade. A black energy flew forward and was dispersed by the shield.

He shot towards them, knowing to break the shield will cause the others to flock to save them. However he was intercepted by three women. Two were vampires and one was a hybrid. He looked at the black haired vampire and smiled. "Carmilla, so nice to see you once more" he said before smacking her away. He looked at the other vampire. Grabbing her, his massive hand wrapping around her chest. He picked her up and slammed her to the ground and smiled at her. Just before he could draw his sword on her he was slammed into. Turning he looked to see the other black haired woman looking at him. Smiling he turned to face her. He went to strike her only for her to block the strike. "Impressive, very impressive indeed" he said before kicking her back.

He turned as gunfire ripped into him. He looked at the other five as they all fired on him. He raised his hands up, allowing the bullets to strike him. They hit home, with bullets entering his body from his chest up to his head. However they did nothing to him. His wounds healing up as if nothing had happened.

"We keep pumping rounds into him and it's doing nothing" Drake shouted as he kicked out a magazine.

Nikki looked at him before looking back to her sword. Reaching back she grabbed ahold of it. "Jack, how long can I survive outside of the shield?" She asked looking back to him.

"Five minutes tops" he said.

"Nikki no" Ashley said grabbing her vest.

"I have to, we can't stop him with conventional means. We have to try something supernatural" she said looking to the sword. Looking back up she smiled softly, a tear dripping from her right eye. Reaching up she stroked Ashley's cheek. "I love you, you have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Each moment I spent with you was the best thing ever" she spoke trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill.

"I love you" Ashley cried as she clung to her tightly.

Nirvana screamed out making them look. He had stabbed his sword into her shoulder pinning her to the ground. With his free hand he still gripped onto Summer and under his left foot Carmilla was pinned. Nikki looked back to Ashley and kissed her one more time. She looked at the sword one last time. Suddenly she turned and started to move however she stopped quickly. Everyone looked on in shock as Jade came walking out from behind Raischenzo. In her hand she gripped onto a bloody and limp Tori. She looked up to the old god who looked back to her. He smiled as he looked back to everyone.

"Now, you will truly know loss" he said, laughing as he looked at everyone. He looked back to Jade who looked up at him. "Kill them" he ordered watching as she just nodded.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Well the final chapter is here. Next is the epilogue of the story. Dear guest reader this is for you. The epilogue will be up soon as well helps half is already written out. So that's enough talking hope y'all enjoy it and please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. It is meant to entertain and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Jade looked down at the unmoving Tori who laid at her feet. Her black eyes slowly lifted up to look at the five in front of her. She started moving towards them as they looked at one another. She gripped onto her daggers which dripped blood. Stopping she glanced back as Raischenzo threw Summer into a building. She turned her attention back to Cale and Melissa as they raised their guns up.

"Jade, we're your friends" Cale said.

Her eyes drifted over to him. "You've tried to kill me and Tori multiple times, what kind of friend are you" she said in a deadpan tone as she looked at him.

"Jade, please" Nikki called from behind her shield.

"You almost killed Tori, you are no friend" Jade said pointing at Nikki. "Today I'm your Angel of Death" she said her wings flapping, lifting her off of the ground.

Cale and Melissa snapped their guns up and opened fire on her. Just as they did her hand went up forming a black glowing shield around herself. That caused the bullets to fall harmlessly around her. Once they were done they looked at her as she lowered her hand. They looked on as she just smiled with dark intent. Suddenly she shot forward and grabbed both of them. She threw Cale into a car below. Just then three gunshots rang out making her look at Melissa. In her hand she held onto a pistol. Jade just smirked at her before throwing her at a building.

Back on the ground Carmilla was getting back to her feet blood dripping from her temple. She helped Summer back up, both watching as Nirvana fought against Raischenzo. Carmilla glanced back to see Jade land behind them. She was focused on the shield that protected the four humans. "Summer, go help your brother and mom" she said turning to focus on Jade.

"Be careful" Summer said kissing her.

Carmilla just smirked before shooting forward. She slammed into Jade, sending her flying into the small dome. The possessed angel slammed into it and bounced back to the ground. Rolling over she looked at Carmilla as she slowly got back to her feet. Jade sneered at the vampire as she stood up ready to fight. Her wings flapped, propelling her forward. She slammed into Carmilla who caught her fist. However Jade slammed her head into hers making her stagger back. The angel shot forward once more, her black eyes locked on the vampire. Her hands wrapped around her throat. Picking her up she started to squeeze her throat cutting off circulation to her brain.

Suddenly a knife was stabbed into Jade's left shoulder making her look back. She looked to see Summer standing there, her blood red eyes looking into Jade's. Suddenly Jade released Carmilla and spun around and grabbed Summer by her throat. She picked her up and held onto her tightly. Turning the angel looked at Carmilla who was slowly getting back to her feet. Pulling out a dagger she heard Carmilla scream out as she placed it up to Summer's throat.

"Let her go" Carmilla demanded with a roar.

"How does it feel Carmilla, knowing you failed Estate, knowing you failed Laura, and now knowing you failed Summer" Jade said with a demonic smirk.

"Please, you can take me. Just let her go" Carmilla pleaded looking at Jade.

"Say goodbye to her, tell her you love her one last time" the angel hissed watching as Carmilla started to cry softly.

"Please" Carmilla begged falling to her knees.

Jade prepared to slit Summer's throat. Suddenly a glowing blade of a sword shot out of her chest making her eyes shoot wide. She looked down slowly to see the blade of the katana that Nikki had protruding from her chest. Slowly she looked back to see Nikki looking up at her weakly. There were radiation burns forming on her face. Slowly she smiled up at Jade. In a flash, the black aura that possessed her shot out of her mouth. Slowly she fell to her knees, gasping out as she regained control. She looked back to see Nikki fall to her knees, vomiting up the contents of her stomach. As she vomited blood was mixed into it.

"Nikki, you're going to die, why would you do that?" Jade asked. Suddenly she screamed out in pain as Nikki pulled the sword out. The blonde looked up to her offering her a weak smile.

"That's... that's what I do for... for family" she choked out as she handed the sword to Jade. "Take this... it's a holy weapon... it might help" she said before falling forward.

"Nikki!" Jade screamed out. Looking back she saw Summer and Carmilla come up to her. "Everyone get out of here. I need to finish this" she said grabbing the katana. She looked as they nodded and picked Nikki up. The group left leaving Jade there on her knees. She looked at the sword as it started to glow white. Turning she looked back to see Nirvana battle Raischenzo. Just then she heard a clatter making her look. She saw Cale standing over her. Looking down she saw Excalibur.

"One magic sword is good, two is better" he said as he turned and ran to join the group.

Jade looked at the sword and picked it up, both swords glowed brightly in her hands. Closing her eyes gold energy began to cover her body. Standing up slowly her wounds started to heal. Her hair began to lift above her head and float gently around her. Suddenly her eyes shot open revealing glowing golden orbs. Turning she focused on Raischenzo.

XX

Nirvana jumped back, dodging a strike from Raischenzo's sword. Blood rolled down from her forehead creating streams of blood snaking across her face. The crimson liquid stained her shirt. She looked at him as he threw a punch. However her hands went up catching his fist. She strained and roared as he put pressure onto her. He smirked down at her, his black glowing eyes stared down at her. Suddenly he kicked her back watching as she bounced back. He walked up to her and picked her up and stared into her eyes.

"You are so much like your mother" he said looking at her.

"Let her go" a voice said making him look up from Nirvana.

He looked to see Jade standing there, glowing brightly. She gripped onto two swords and her glowing eyes were locked on him. Releasing her she watched as Nirvana moved towards Jade's side. They stood side by side looking at Raischenzo. Jade looked over to the soldier who weakly looked back at her.

"Get back with the others, Nikki is in trouble" she said looking at her. She looked as Nirvana nodded and turned and weakly moved back towards the high ground. Her attention turned back to Raischenzo watching as he stepped forward. He gripped onto his own sword. Black energy swirling around him and moving around his sword.

"So you rise once more to face me" he said smirking at her. Bending down he picked up Tori's body and looked at it. He looked back at her and smiled. "You killed your own mate" he said smirking at her.

Suddenly Tori was on him. She wasn't dead, just feigning death. Her claws glowing coming out of her fingers. She stabbed them into his chest making him roar out in shock. Falling backwards Tori landed on the ground. She morphed into her lycan form, glowing with energy as she stood up. She watched as he staggered back to his feet.

"Tori" Jade called out throwing the swords at her.

Tori looked back and her clawed hands shot out. She caught both swords making them glow brightly. She turned back to look at Raischenzo who was standing back up to face her. The claw marks glowing with the golden energy. He ran at her and swung the sword. In a flash she swung hers and there was a bright flash. The polar opposite energies clashed. Tori looked as the blow sent Raischenzo staggered back. She saw the golden energy seemed to be eating away at the black energy.

Raischenzo backed up, feeling himself getting weakened by the golden energy. Looking up Jade suddenly slammed into him feet first. The blow connecting with his face making him growl out. He swung his sword at her only for her to dodge it and kick him in the ribs. They heard the sound of two breaking making Jade smile. In a flash she threw two throwing knives at him both in bedding themselves in his chest.

Tori shot forward swinging the swords at him. He roared out as they sliced through his chest. The old god staggered back from them only for Tori to shoot forward once more and stab the swords into his chest. She looked into his eyes as they slowly started to become red once more. Pulling her swords back out of him she looked as the black energy began to seep from the wounds in his chest. His wings flapped, lifting himself up off the ground. Suddenly Jade slammed into him sending him flying back towards Tori. Said werewolf threw down the swords and shot forward. She latched her teeth into the crook of his neck and bit deeply.

Raischenzo roared out in pain, they were hurting him. They were actually hurting him. Reaching up he violently ripped Tori away sending her bouncing across the ground. She sprung up back to her feet and looked at him. Jade landed next to her both glowing brightly. "I am a god" he roared lightening striking the ground around him.

"No, you're just another pain in the ass" Jade growled before looking to Tori. "Remember when we fought the wolf demons?" She asked watching as Tori nodded. The energy started building up between them both almost looking like golden flames.

"I am a god" Raischenzo roared again this time his roar seemed to shake the ground. It toppled teetering buildings but the two stayed firm in their stance. He looked as they pumped the charging energy at them. He responded by throwing a lightening bolt at them. However the combined energy proved to much and overtook the bolt. Suddenly he was consumed by the energy. He roared out in pain when it violently exploded.

Jade and Tori looked on, watching as the dust settled. They saw a figure in it and prepared for another fight. However Raischenzo came staggering out of the smoke cloud. His left side was torn open exposing broken ribs. The skin on the right side of his face had been ripped away, revealing his skull. He looked at them as they prepared to fight him once more.

"You were everything Poseidon said you would be" he said as his skin started to heal over. "Train more, this was just a test" he said as he fully healed over.

"A test?" Jade roared at him.

He just smirked at her before suddenly a lightening bolt slammed into the ground in front of them. The explosion sent them flying back. They bounced across the ground before coming to a stop in the middle of the road. They looked up to see Raischenzo hovering in the air.

"I will return someday" he said before suddenly taking off much to fast for them to track.

"Son of a bitch" Jade screamed out.

"Jade" Tori said making her look over to her. "We still have each other" she said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Look around, LA was destroyed, and for what?" Jade screamed out looking over the remains.

"We stopped his army" Tori said making Jade look back to her. "That's what happened, his army is gone. We take that away from this" she said as she looked back out over the city. "Everyone managed to get out of the city. We stopped him from destroying the world. We held him here." She paused looking over the burnt out city. The storm clouds were finally parting to reveal the setting sun. They looked at one another as they sighed softly. "We still have each other and our friends" Tori finished as she pulled Jade in for a kiss.

"Oh no, Nikki" Jade said as she got up quickly.

XX

"Let me go to her" Ashley cried out as Jack held onto her.

"You can't, she's too radioactive" Jack said holding her back as she sobbed loudly.

They looked to see Nirvana kneeling over Nikki. Her body shaking and trembling due to the radiation. The burns had moved over her body. Her eyes were a milky color and they darted around trying to locate anything. Blood dripped from her ears and parts of her flesh were starting to fall off. Nirvana tried to offer her some water but she refused it.

"Ashley... don't... don't be sad..." she said softly her voice trembling as she focused on her voice.

"Nikki, I don't want to lose you" Ashley cried out as she fell to her knees.

"One day, you... you will find love... again" The dying girl said weakly smiling. She started to cough violently causing parts of her cheek to fall off in strips, revealing her jaw and teeth.

Just then Jade and Tori landed next to them and looked at her. Both gasped, her head turning to look at their sounds. Part of her scalp, fell off showing her skull. They looked to see Ashley break free and run to her. She gently held onto her hand and looked at her. Nikki slowly turned to look at her offering a soft and ragged smile. Ashley looked back to Jack who had his head lowered.

"Please, can't you heal her?" She pleaded looking back to Nikki.

"No, the shields took to much out of me. I don't have anything left" he responded solemnly.

Ashley cried more before looking up to Jade and Tori. "She's dying because of you" she spat her eyes locked on Jade.

"No" Nikki said making Ashley look at her.

"Yes, if..."

"If Raischenzo hadn't possessed her we wouldn't be here. It was Raischenzo, not Jade" Nikki spoke out.

Jade and Tori both listened as they talked. Slowly Jade looked to her hand to see them start glowing. Her eyes drifted over to see Tori's glowing too. "Tori" Jade said looking at them. Both looked at their glowing hands before looking back to Nikki.

"Ashley, I think we can heal her" Tori said making everyone look at her.

Both moved over to Nikki and kneeled next to her. Slowly they placed their hands onto her. Closing their eyes they focused on the energy. Both had the glow slowly encase them. It moved from them and began to cover Nikki before moving into Ashley. The glow began to intensify filling the area making everyone shield their eyes. It felt warm and inviting. Slowly the light faded away. Everyone looked to see Nikki. Her body is completely healed. Her skin was flawless, not even her scars. Slowly she sat up. Her eyes opened they were glowing slightly before it went away revealing her blue eyes. She looked over to Jade and Tori and smiled at them. Slowly she turned to look at Ashley who was crying softly.

Suddenly they threw their arms around each other both crying as they kissed. Nikki looked as her siblings ran to her followed by their mother. They all hugged her all crying tears of joy. They looked as Jade and Tori slowly stood up and helped Nikki back to her feet. She threw her arms around them both, hugging them tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered to them. Both hugged her back before parting from her.

Nirvana smiled before moving over to Jack who was lighting a cigarette. He looked at her as she took the cigarette from his mouth. Reaching up she kissed him. Her hands wrapped around his neck while his arms went around her back. Both smiled as they separated. They looked out across the ocean as the sun set.

"So you like Italian?" He asked with a chuckle. "I know a place in Sacramento" he said looking down to her.

"Sounds like a plan" she said tipping her head to his shoulder.

"Hey, we got a wedding to plan for" Jade said looking at Tori.

"Actually three" Carmilla said as she held Summer close.

"Do vampires even have weddings?" Cale asked as he lit his own cigarette.

"Yes, sometimes" Carmilla said glaring at him.

"Well, as a holy warrior, a higher up in Were-Vamp, and a former captain in the marines I am an ordained minister. Meaning I can marry everyone" Jack said looking back to them. Jade and Tori looked at one another as did Nikki and Ashley as well as Carmilla and Summer. "Right now, if you want" he said smirking.

"Let's fucking do this" Carmilla said loudly.

Jack smiled watching as the couples moved up in front of him. He looked around before smiling. Nirvana moved back to the other side to stand next to the others. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today."

"I love you" Jade said looking at Tori.

"I love you" Tori said offering her a smile.


	18. Epilogue

**Well the epilogue is here and this story is finally over. I will have more to say about the future of this series after the end. Which make sure you read it fully and carefully there is a lot to take in. But once it's over I'll have instructions for you to see what's coming soon. Until the end enjoy and thanks for sticking in until the end. hope y'all enjoy it and please R &R thanks.**

 **Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content and strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of C Plause. It is meant to entertain and not to gain profit from.**

* * *

 **Fireflies II**

 **Epilogue**

 **2030**

 **Sacramento California**

The sun broke over the city of Sacramento waking the city up. People began to go about there day. Thirteen years had passed since the battle with Raischenzo and in that time much had happened. Just three years after the battle Were-Vamp had triggered World War Three. They had targeted werewolves and vampires. The war had triggered a systemic destruction of both types of Immortals. However four years into the war, after the battle of New York it was revealed that the company had framed the Immortals for starting the war. Thus, the war went from Immortals being hunted by humans to humans killing humans.

Angels were left out of the war due in part to their to them being almost impossible to detect. Also do to the events of 2017 they were left alone. The war lasted until 2028. It was ended when the corporation was taken over by a new CEO. The largest factor in the war ending was when Dracula's son also named Dracula managed to capture the entire American nuclear arsenal. However he was defeated by a woman and her wife named Samantha and Kim. Thus the world was finally at peace.

XX

Jade woke up with the sun, her eyes looking over at the holographic alarm clock. Sitting up her nude body glowing in the sunlight. Walking up to the window she peaked through the blinds to look at the city. For her the battle with Raischenzo was nothing but a distant memory to her. In the thirteen years since the battle she had been training her abilities had been honed and her strength increased. She was now a true force to be reckoned with. She was in charge of all Angels. Her wings showed this for like her mother they now had the bone hooks at the top of them.

LA was now just starting to be rebuilt, the radiation had gone down to a safe level that it could be built back up. However her and her wife had built a new home in Sacramento. They were happy and in love. She looked as her wings folded into her back and disappeared from sight. Walking over she dressed herself and moved downstairs. As she did she could smell food cooking. Walking into the kitchen she looked to see Tori standing over the stove cooking breakfast.

A holographic TV played an interview of Andre as he talked about his new music career. Sneaking up behind her she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. Tori smiled as she leaned back and kissed her.

"Good morning" Tori said kissing her.

"Morning" Jade said kissing her back. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs" Tori said turning around to look at her.

Just then Tori's phone rang and she grabbed it. Placing it to her ear she listened for a few minutes before hanging it up. Slowly she turned and looked at Jade as she sat at the island. "Jade, Nikki just called" she said making Jade look at her.

"What did she want?" Jade asked as she took a bite of some bacon.

"They were attacked today, some woman came to their warehouse and attacked them. Ended up taking their katana and that was it" Tori said sitting down opposite of her.

"Anything else?" Jade asked looking at her plate.

"No, she said not to worry about it. They were going to look into it" Tori said as she began to fill up her plate.

"Well, in that case let's eat. It is after all our anniversary" Jade said smiling up at Tori who smiled back at her. Tori leaned over and kissed her making them both smile more.

XX

Later that night Jade and Tori stood in their house staring at the TV. They stared on in shock when they watched San Fransisco get pulled into the ocean. Just hours before, the two creatures who were destroying the city had launched a Chemical attack on San Diego. The one named Will, they knew he was human after watching him transform. He was unlike nothing they had ever seen before. The woman was just as powerful if not more. She was the one who pulled the city into the ocean. They watched as they both led an army of undead warriors. They battled an army of human, werewolves, and vampires. They were a threat more dangerous than anything they've ever faced or seen before.

The helicopter focused on Will as he landed on a building suddenly a massive raven landed behind him and morphed into a woman. She walked up next to him and smiled deeply. "Humans" She boomed Looking everything over. "I am Midoriko Tori, and this is Will Du. As you can see we can destroy your cities at will. Surrender now and you may be our slaves. Resist, and well..." her hand raised up with a glowing black energy. Almost as quick the camera went static and the newsroom reappeared.

"Jade, remember the last time we saw an army like that?" Tori asked looking over to Jade.

"Pandora's box, Raischenzo" Jade replied staring at the TV

Tori nodded before looking back to the TV. The door opened making them look back. In came Nikki, Summer, Carmilla, Drake, finally followed by Cale and Melissa . They walked in carrying weapons ready for war. Jade looked to Tori and nodded.

"We're going to San Fransisco, not to fight. You five are going to clean up whatever undead are left. Tori, you and I are going to take your clan and the angels to aid the wounded" Jade ordered looking around. Everyone agreed and together the team left the house.

XX

On the rim of Mount Saint Helens a man stood. His white furred cape swayed in the breeze. Looking down he stared at the dormant volcano. His white hair flowed with his cape. Glancing over his shoulder he smiled as he looked to the south. "The Raven and Wolf are awake." He turned and looked back to the volcano. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a small glowing box. Looking up he looked at the moon as it glowed above him. Reaching into the box he took out some glowing energy and charged it. Suddenly he sent a massive black blast flying towards the moon. After a few seconds he looked on as there was an explosion and the moon slowly started to break apart. Turning his wings spread wide. Smiling Raischenzo took off into the air, flying east.

XX

Hours later Raischenzo landed in Time Square. He looked around as some people stared at him. He smiled at them as he looked at the guards who charged him.

"Stand down Immortal and leave these grounds" one guard demanded raising a sub machine gun up at him.

Raischenzo just smiled as his hand shot out. White lightening shot from his hands. He killed the three guards in front of him. Looking around he smiled as people ran away screaming. Walking up to the door he looked at the Were-Vamp symbol painted on the glass door. His hand shot out and the glass shattered around him. Looking around he watched as armed guards charged him. In a flash his hands went up sending currents of lightening shooting through each human. Walking over the dead bodies he looked down to see one of the men was still alive. Reaching to his hip he pulled out a dagger. In a swift motion he stabbed the man.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and a bullet ripped through his chest. Looking down he smiled a bit before turning around. He looked to see a man holding onto a smoking pistol. He just smiled at him. As he turned to walk towards him the man fired more shots at him. The bullets slammed into his ebony skin making him smirk. The man's gun was empty.

"I'm curious, what was your plan after you killed me?" He asked smirking.

Just then he punched his fist through the man's chest. Turning he walked away from the dead man. Walking up to an elevator he looked at it. Shooting his hand out he threw the door open. Looking down he smiled as he jumped into the elevator shaft. His wings went out to slow his fall. Landing he opened the door and walked out. Once he did he looked as his breath crystallized in the air. Walking forward he walked up to the railing in front of him. Looking down he saw the remains of Jelico. Smiling he walked down the steps and up to the dragon. Reaching into his cloak he pulled out the box. Smiling he opened it up. He reached into it and pulled his hand back out. In his hand he gripped onto a glowing black orb. Black smoke swirling around it he walked up to the dragon's open mouth. He placed the orb into the mouth of the great beast.

"Arise Jelico, your master commands it" he said smiling.

Suddenly the body of the dragon lurched. It coughed as the cuts in its body started to heal. His eyes opened and he rolled over quickly. It growled deeply as it destroyed the facility around him. Slowly he took notice of the man standing before him. Lowering himself down his eyes shot wide. "Lord Zeus" he said lowering his head.

"I am Raischenzo now, and I have brought you back because it is time for the war" he said patting the dragon's nose. "How would you like to get revenge on those who took your life?"

Jelico lifted his head up to look at Raischenzo who just nodded. "Nothing would fill me with more joy" the dragon growled looking at him.

XX

Onlookers had gathered around the building looking at the dead Were-Vamp soldiers. They were stunned to see them all dead. Cop cars rolled up to investigate what had occurred. However the ground suddenly began to shake. Everyone looked around before suddenly the ground exploded outwards. Everyone scattered as Jelico crawled out of the hole. He looked around before suddenly breathing fire onto the onlookers. His tail swung out, knocking buildings over. His head snapped up roaring out as his wings spread wide. Raischenzo floated up out of the hole and landed next to him.

"Jelico, we must prepare for the battle. It will take years, but what is that to us" Raischenzo said climbing onto his back.

The dragon took off leaving a burning trail across the lower half of Manhattan. Raischenzo looked back and smirked before focusing on the broken moon above. "This world has had long enough" he said as they disappeared into the night sky.

XX

 **Remains of San Francisco**

Cale walked with the Death Angels through the rubble of the city. As he did he carried his rifle. Looking forward he watched as the laser sight swept around looking for any possible threat. Some rubble shifted nearby making them turn quickly. They all looked to see nothing at first. They let out a collective sigh as they looked back and forth at one another. Suddenly there was a roar making them look. Five werewolves came crawling over a broken building moving slowly towards them.

"Shit, silver bullets" he ordered grabbing his magazine.

Suddenly four gunshots rang out and four werewolves fell to the ground dead. The fifth looked up just as a green energy bolt took its head off. The Death Angels spun around and their sights fell onto a woman cloaked in shadow. In her right hand she held onto a desert eagle. Her left hand was burning brightly with a green energy. She holstered her pistol and extinguished the green flames. She walked down to join them revealing jet black hair with some blonde streaks through it. Her amber eyes slowly changed back to green showing she was in fact a werewolf as well. She wore black jeans and a green shirt with a black denim coat. She looked everyone over before looking back to Cale. That's when they noticed she had a green color to her skin.

"Who are you?" Cale asked as he lowered his rifle.

"Well, my friends and family know me as Samantha. The world knows me as Shego" she said smirking at him.

* * *

 **And that's where it ends. Yes, that is indeed Shego from Kim Possible. Fireflies and Fireflies II is officially cannon in another series of mine called Last Bit Of Humanity which is a Trilogy. There is another series that this is also cannon in and it's the Midoriichi series from my pal Raischenzo. Raischenzo is actually one of his original characters from his original comic series. I don't know much about it so if you want answers ask him about it. See here's where it's going to get fun. We talked about it a few years ago and we started a crossover series between Last Bit of Humanity and Midoriichi. Ancient Feudal demons up against werewolves and vampires. Now it's coming full circle with a new world behind added in for that extra twist.**

 **Now it's going to take some time for the third crossover to be posted which I will be writing. Raischenzo has already written the first crossover and the second one has just started. In the mean time might I suggest y'all go and read those other two series and then start the crossovers. There's a lot of material to go through and plenty of time to read it all. Just know Jade and Tori as well as the Death Angels will return in Destiny Realized.**


End file.
